


we are all stardust|你我皆是星尘

by RinKo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinKo/pseuds/RinKo
Summary: 在原因不明的情况下，他们似乎融为了一体。





	1. Chapter 1

**DAY  0**

You go your way

I'll go your way,too

 

 

 

**DAY  7**

‘死人是不会做梦的’，莱耶斯曾这样说过。类似的句式还有很多，‘死人的嘴才能守住秘密’或者‘等你死透就不用抱怨了’。事实上，死人究竟做不做梦，活人大概无从得知。可莱耶斯一度将自己划在死人那边的，他对自己‘生前’的言论从未置疑，直到现在。

他做了个梦。

“噩梦？”

从对他来说已经相当陌生的昏沉感中稍稍清醒过来，莱耶斯看向了问话的声源——头发灰白的老兵，被金属面罩遮住了面目。

“你的躯体变得不太稳定，我猜梦里不会有什么好东西。”

莫里森双手环胸倚坐在有些年头了的方桌上，奇迹般得没听到朽木的吱呀声。倒是他的声音隔着面罩有些失真，听不出是尖刻的挖苦还是单纯的陈述。

“辖区很宽嘛，童子军。”

莱耶斯说的话和成分不明的黑雾一起从口中吐出，他似乎还没从梦中那片模糊的海蓝中回过神来，用手指撑着额角，继续闭眼假寐。他的记忆总是残缺不全，也许是受躯体反复重构的影响，以致于他记不住一个刚醒来的梦，甚至记不住老兵为什么会在他身边。他只是靠在一张并不舒适的破沙发上小憩片刻，就这样毫无预兆地陷入了久违的睡眠。

是的，他已经很久没有睡着过了。那场爆炸让他的意识离开身体足足半年多，在此之后，大概是因为身体不再需要，抑或该归咎于从无间断的疼痛，总之，困意再也没有找上过他。

“现在几点？”

莱耶斯很自然地向身边的老兵发问，就像他已经这样做了一万次那样，虽然他们曾经的确做过绝对不止一万次。

“凌晨，两点四十五分。可以行动了，我们昨天说好的。”

“谁跟你说好的？”莱耶斯已经彻底醒了，他摸起手边的白骨面具，摩挲片刻又放下来，说，“我还要再睡会儿，那可是个好梦。”

老兵没有接腔，看着沙发上的那团黑影又蜷缩了回去。

关于‘昨天说好’的事情，莱耶斯还有些印象，但他记得的不多，脑中回荡着的还是海浪拍上崖岸的声响。他们现在身处美国西部某间上个世纪的废弃汽车旅馆内，这片堪称壮美的大荒漠里除了燥热的沙尘和干枯的植物别无他物，可莱耶斯脸上却残留着梦中海风的湿润感，甚至能闻到些许的咸腥。

明明那长久盘踞在神经末梢的刺痛，已经快让他的皮肤连飓风都感受不到了。

莱耶斯在睡眠为身体带来的舒适中沉湎了许久，等到他将昨天制定的作战计划在脑中一字一句地捋顺后，才懒洋洋地站了起来。

“三点整。”

老兵再次报了时，既不像是提醒，也没有催促的意思，仿佛他是一座上了发条的落地钟，到了整点就会吐出一只小鸟。

没错，就是它了，落地钟。

在莱耶斯已经不太清晰的记忆中，莫里森是个非常守时的人，守时到近乎刻板。几乎每次约会他都会提前很多就坐在莱耶斯的床边，看着莱耶斯懒散地洗漱穿衣，并在整点报时。

“嘿，加比！已经三点整了，我们的电影可是四点五十分开场。”

老天，从他的床边到电影院只有不到四十分钟的路程，他们有足够多的时间去挑选爆米花和可乐，然后成为第一个坐在座位上的人。

也许莫里森对别人并不这样，他只是分外珍惜他俩用一只手就数得过来的假期，小心到恨不得用分用秒去计算。

莱耶斯不知道这个念头是怎么蹦进他脑袋里的，他站在沙发前思索了一会儿，突然问到：

“那束玫瑰呢，后来怎么样了？”

“你睡傻了吗？”

老兵连头都没有动一下，依旧看向被月光照得雪亮的窗外，在心里默默掐算着时间。

不，莱耶斯很清醒，身体反复撕裂再生的痛楚就是证明。但他觉得自己残破的记忆里多了点什么，就像在焚烧的灰烬中拾到了纯白的珍珠碎块，总会忍不住想去拼凑它原有的样子。

刚结束的梦境全无头绪，记忆中的约会却清晰起来。那是智械危机结束后的第一个圣诞节，他和莫里森难得的共同假期。他们看了一部老掉牙的喜剧片，莱耶斯根本找不到笑点，莫里森却倚在他肩上笑出了眼泪。影片的内容在屏幕上融成了一团模糊的光影，可莫里森唇上爆米花的焦糖味清晰得仿若昨日。

莱耶斯滚烫的红色舌尖，莫里森愚蠢的红色毛线帽，挂满街头巷尾的红色圣诞花，似乎还有什么，好像是……一束玫瑰？

对了，是玫瑰，一束在圣诞节过后的清晨里卖剩下的玫瑰。

他们最终还是迟到了，错过了电影的片头和前十分钟，因为莱耶斯错估了街上可怕的人流。他已经快十年没有像模像样地庆祝过圣诞节了，面对拥堵的马路和一动不动的公车只能低声咒骂。气恼的莱耶斯决定下车步行，他们差点成了夹心饼干，若是不想被熙攘的人流冲散，十指相扣的手就不能松开半分。他应该好好听听莫里森说话的，这样他们就能抱着爆米花和可乐，舒舒服服坐在电影院里。

“别皱着眉头，加比。你瞧，战后的第一个圣诞节，人山人海！”

最有资格责怪莱耶斯的莫里森却笑得像朵太阳花，胸腔震颤的频率经由紧靠的身躯传到了莱耶斯脸上，他也忍不住笑了起来。

“你是在笑话我吗，金发小子？”莱耶斯将身边的人箍得更紧了，用毫无威胁性的语调威胁道，“笑话我的自以为是，才让我们只能像蚌壳的两瓣似的贴在一起？”

“才不是，噢——不不不，是的，我就是这么想的，像蚌壳的两瓣！”

耶稣在上，莫里森的笑容快要把莱耶斯灼伤了，他简直在发光！究极是怎样神秘的力量，能让他在经历过满是硝烟、炮火和伤痛的年月后，还能这样迷人地笑出来？

“莱耶斯——加布里尔——加比！我亲爱的加比！”

莫里森将莱耶斯抱了个满怀，在攒簇的人群中放声大笑。莱耶斯没法不被这样的笑声感染，他近乎温柔地揉搓着莫里森那头柔软的金毛，尝试用柔和的表情软化自己过于刚硬的轮廓。莫里森顺势缩进了莱耶斯的围巾里，用鼻尖蹭着他的颈侧，呵在皮肤上的热气很快就凝成水珠。

“战争结束了，加比，战争终于他妈的结束了。”

纵使莱耶斯打心底里认为，战争是永不终结的，可他为什么要在这样的好日子里，去反驳一个金发天使呢？

“是的，战争结束了我的士兵。”

他圈紧了莫里森，他有吻他吗？他一定吻了他，他有什么理由不去亲吻自己的爱人。

拜托——那是我的杰克，我的金发男孩，我的天使，我的太阳。

你是我遇见过的最好的人，杰克。

他们像再正常不过的情侣那样，看一场心不在焉的电影，拥抱、接吻、纵声大笑，在零点倒数，挤进喧哗的人群彻夜狂欢。莫里森兴奋过了头，他手上抓着今晚第十三瓶啤酒，可天知道他的酒量有多差，连士兵强化计划都没法改变这一点。

现在是凌晨四点五十分，广场上的人影变得稀稀拉拉，莫里森赖在莱耶斯身上咕哝着醉话，长街尽头泛起了破晓前的微光。莱耶斯也喝了不少，但和莫里森相比他还是清醒多了，至少他还会想法子把他俩弄回去，总不能睡死在寒冬的大马路上。他打算拦一辆计程车，可他翻遍了莫里森全身的口袋也没找到钱包的所在，就差没掏一把裤裆了。谁知道呢，也许黄金小子真的把钱包和他的小兄弟放在一起，不然莱耶斯怎么会找不到它。

“圣诞快乐！需要一束玫瑰花吗？”

莱耶斯回头，只见一个缺了门牙的短发小丫头仰脖看着他们，手里捧着一束玫瑰。很显然这是圣诞夜的最后一束玫瑰花了——花瓣上没有新鲜的水珠，甚至被挤得有些发皱。小丫头抬了抬压住乱发的帽檐，轻车熟路地说出奉承用的漂亮话：

“我敢打赌先生们，你们一定是甜蜜的一对，心灵的窗户从不撒谎。”

莱耶斯必须承认，他并不擅长应付这种场合，因为拳头和枪眼都不怎么适用，莫里森的脸蛋会是更恰当的选择。可该死的莫里森还靠在他肩上傻笑，莱耶斯只得腾出手来伸向自己的裤兜，摸索片刻还真让他掏出了一张皱巴巴的纸币。面值不大，大概不够计程车把他俩送到家，但足够支付一束卖剩下的玫瑰花。

“如您所见，这是最后一束了，半价出售！”小丫头瞧准了时机，露出黑黑的牙洞，狡黠地笑了起来，“上帝保佑，你们会永远在一起的，死亡都无法将你们分开！”

就这样，莱耶斯不得不捧着特价的红玫瑰，架起醉得不轻的莫里森步行回家。他感觉自己浑身冒着傻气，都已经三十岁了，居然还像个陷入初恋的高中生一样，买了一把俗不可耐的玫瑰花。莱耶斯后悔了，他看向路边的垃圾桶，决定赶在莫里森醒来嘲笑他之前，把这臊人的玫瑰塞进去。

“等等——你要做什么，加比？”

一直在胡言乱语的莫里森忽然抬手压住了莱耶斯的手腕，他的呼吸中参杂了浓重的酒气，咬着含混不清的吐字，凑到莱耶斯的耳边说：

“我们要永远在一起的，死亡都无法将我们分开。”

好吧，我们会永远在一起，死亡也无法将我们分开。

不得不说的是，最后将他们分开的确实不是死亡。在不算短的圣诞假期结束后的第二天，莫里森就被任命为新一任守望先锋最高指挥官。

很遗憾，他们的蜜月期刚刚盛放就走向了凋零。那把半死不活的玫瑰真不是个好兆头。

“三点十五分，他们要来了。”

老兵失真的声线再次将莱耶斯从意识深处拽了出来，他终于将惨白的面具扣在了脸上，从腰后抽出霰弹枪。他松了松僵硬的脖颈，又动了动胳膊，毫无预警地就将第一发子弹崩在了莫里森的脑门上。

这样的距离足以将莫里森的脑袋炸成一滩碎肉，可莱耶斯并没能看到期待中的脑浆与血块。莫里森被打散成了一团黑雾，在半空中盘旋了一圈，又慢慢凝聚成了原来的模样。

“有完没完，你才三岁吗？”

莫里森弯腰拾起掉落的面罩，失去阻隔的声音终于有了点他曾经的味道，狰狞的疤痕盘踞在曾经完美无缺的五官中央，面无表情——和他说话的语气不太一致。

这是莱耶斯第五次，或者第六次这样做了。他承认这一回的动机不那么纯粹，有些想要泄愤的心理在作祟。因为他在短暂的记忆回溯中，时隔二十五年才后知后觉地意识到，那天莫里森根本就没喝醉。

沉重的金属面罩再次遮住了老兵的面孔，这回他端起了重型脉冲步枪，透过破碎的玻璃窗看见了远处逐渐接近的红色敞篷卡车。

“该干活了‘死神’，没时间给你消食。”

哦——消食，他总算想起来了。在大约七天前，莱耶斯咀嚼并咽下了莫里森的灵魂，意料之外的，一并吞噬了他的肉体，或者该说，尸体？莱耶斯的脑海里没有太清晰的场景，但结论就是，在原因不明的情况下，他们似乎融为了一体。

呵，简直棒极了，现在死亡都没法将他们分开。

 

 

 

**DAY 1**

“喂，莫里森。”

“我在听。”莫里森暂时关闭了他的单片战术目镜，退回掩体后却没等到下文，“怎么了，莱耶斯？”

“听着，我得告诉你件事情。”莱耶斯背靠着布满弹痕的掩体，不自然地抹了把脸上干涸的血迹，似乎想让自己看起来干净点，“这很重要，不是开玩笑。”

莫里森敢打赌，他刚刚绝对没看走眼，莱耶斯紧张得吞了吞口水！我的上帝啊，那可是莱耶斯，连榴弹擦着耳边飞过都不能让他眨下眼睛。

他和莱耶斯现在被困在四面环海的直布罗陀岛上，虽然成功歼灭了盘踞此地的智械武装，整支满编小队却也只剩下他们两人。唯一与陆地联通的桥梁被炸毁，敌军的后续部队和友军的救援也不知会是谁先到来，在这样生死一线的时刻，莱耶斯要说的事一定格外重要。

拜托，千万别是什么‘替我好好活下去’之类的烂俗电视剧台词，莱耶斯的扑克脸不适合玩这个。

“你知道的，我是个同性恋，我的意思是，我喜欢男人。所以——等等，你不知道？”

莫里森的脸一定是在抽搐，大概还定格在了非常搞笑的那一秒，因为莱耶斯将他的后半句话咽回了肚子，脸色看起来更臭了。

“老天，”莱耶斯的表情看起来十分复杂，“我能指望一个爱看物理课本的大学生知道些什么？”

莫里森最初是为了拿到足够支付他大学学费的补助才参军的，某天夜里被莱耶斯发现他蹲在走廊看大学物理教材，因此隔三差五就会拎出来嘲笑一番。当然，莫里森最后还是没能念成大学，他成为了一名超级士兵，一个人就是一支军队。

“嘿！我们说好再不提这个的。”

这是莫里森的痛脚之一，他当即表示了抗议，但这也没能让他错过莱耶斯脸上一闪而过的沮丧。他觉得自己可能让莱耶斯误会了，斟酌片刻还是小心地说到：

“好啦，我没别的意思，只是觉得……”

突如其来的爆炸声打断了他们的对话，莱耶斯——或者说‘死神’从意识的沉眠中惊醒。

梦境中断的瞬间他便痛吟出声，遍布四肢百骸的剧痛让他抑制不住地抽气，莱耶斯痛苦地捧着前额，仿佛它下一秒就会炸开。

‘咯哒’一声脆响，他身边忽然亮起了柔和的暖光，而几乎是同时，莱耶斯的霰弹枪发出了致命的叫嚣。他甚至没看清被击中的人是什么模样，眼前的人影就在暴躁的枪声中溃散成了一团呛人黑烟。刺鼻的焦油味，这成分他应该再熟悉不过了，那是近十年来他身体的一部分。当莱耶斯眼睁睁看着这团黑烟慢慢凝聚成了老兵莫里森的样子，第二枪、第三枪和第四枪就毫不犹豫地被送了出去。

莫里森本能地抬手格挡，可这完全没有必要，因为那些弹药如同划破浓雾那般穿过了他的身体，把他身后的墙面轰出一小圈焦黑。四散的黑烟再次聚拢，莫里森维持着防御的姿势，闷声咳嗽着。

“你是什么东西？”

扳机没再被扣动，可枪口还抵在莫里森的脑门上，莱耶斯牵动破损的喉咙，吐出嘶哑难听的问句。

“莫里森，杰克·莫里森。”

老兵的声音也不怎么悦耳，很显然，时间在他们身上做的不止是烙印那么简单。

但莱耶斯不满意这个回答，再次响起的枪声表达了他的不信任，直到莫里森一次又一次在他面前慢慢聚拢，最终抬手用掌心抵住了黑洞洞的枪口。

“消耗我的能量对你没好处。”老兵的神情没什么波动，好像方才被连续崩烂了六次脑袋的是邻居家儿子他三舅母的表姐夫，反正不是莫里森，“我们现在是一体的，大概。”

他说的是实话。六发子弹的功夫过去，莱耶斯的轮廓已经模糊了，他甚至维持不住脸部的肌肉形态，露出了干瘪的咬肌和森白的齿列。莱耶斯研磨着牙关低声咒骂，暴躁地将霰弹枪狠狠摔向墙壁，笨重地倒回了床上。

莫里森猜想，莱耶斯大概是在痛骂自己故作冷静的姿态，也许下一秒他就会跳起来轰烂那副装模作样的嘴脸。但这只是莫里森的一个习惯而已，在无言以对的时候保持沉默，而不是无意义地复述只能泄愤的脏话。

果不其然，躺倒在床上的莱耶斯突然一跃而起，双手向后掏出另一副武器，怒气冲冲地将弹匣里全部的弹药招呼在了莫里森纹丝不动的脸上。

看吧，我说什么来着。

莱耶斯，加布里尔，加比，我亲爱的加比。

一个和另一个和又一个十年过去，你的改变也不是那么得多。

逐渐稳定住身形后，莫里森瞥了一眼半边脸都已经现出白骨的莱耶斯，抬了抬下巴指向床头的矮柜，说：

“如果鸵鸟洞能让你冷静一点，我不介意对着一副愚蠢的面具说话。”

那上面摆着莱耶斯的白骨面具，莫里森敢打赌莱耶斯很想拿起它，但他会拒绝承认自己是藏头的鸵鸟并直接来找自己干架。

“你他妈再说一遍？”

Bingo，再中红心。

莫里森适时地停止了挑衅，推门走进另一个房间。

不大会儿的功夫，他从隔壁房间里拖出两个有气无力的人来，从他们身上的服饰判断，大概属于黑爪的势力。这两人被莫里森揍得不轻，但都留着一口气，莫里森把他们两个往床前一丢，没做出什么表示。

实在也不需要什么表示，莱耶斯的霰弹枪狂躁地咆哮了两声，莫里森眼也不眨地看着他用‘地狱火’炸烂了两个‘黑爪’的脑袋，红白相间的浆液溅了一地。

原来灵魂之球真的存在。

莫里森浑不在意地抖落靴尖上不知道来自哪部分的肉块，认真打量着捏在莱耶斯手中的光球，若有所思。他曾一度断定那莫须有的玩意来自于莱耶斯的癔症，是因为他被六年前的爆炸弄坏了脑子。毕竟，个人的成见很难改变，社会的成见更加坚不可摧，甚至很多人连亲眼所见都不相信，莫里森承认他未能免俗。

没错，他到底是个普通人，现在是，十年前是，二十年前也是。普通人就该量力而行，巴比伦总会为通天塔付出代价。

想到这里莫里森走了神，他看向莱耶斯的方向，眼瞳有些失焦，半晌后莫名蹦出一句：

“尝起来怎样？”

莱耶斯熟稔地吸食着死者的亡魂，面颊上深可见骨的伤痕以肉眼可见的速度重构着。也许是能量的补充让他好受了些，或者是莫里森脑门上吃的整整两匣子弹使他心情舒畅，总之他看起来没那么易怒了，甚至回答道：

“想试试？”

“不了，只是了解一下自己的味道。”

吞咽的动作停顿了一瞬，莱耶斯皱起眉头：

“什么意思？”

“昨天的爆炸。”莫里森的瞳孔重新聚焦，视线落在莱耶斯脸上，平静得像在看列车时刻表，“我已经死了。”

最终还是死于另一场爆炸。

这次莱耶斯的动作停顿得更长了，许久之后他发出一声短促的嗤笑，说：

“是啊，我想起来了。我还把给你吃了，就像这样。”

说着他狠狠咬碎手中的灵魂，仿佛它是一颗饱满多汁的鲜橙，此刻正在他口中汁水四溅。但莫里森对此无动于衷，他冷淡地移开了视线，将两具尸体拖出去处理，等他再回来的时候，莱耶斯竟然睡着了。

莫里森对此也不太惊讶，这世上能让现在的他惊讶的事已经不多了。更何况，他能清楚地看见莱耶斯的梦境，准确地说，他就在莱耶斯的梦里。

他在莱耶斯的梦里，在直布罗陀的夕阳下，在腥得发臭的废墟中，用三十年前自己的眼睛，看见三十年前的莱耶斯。

他看见莱耶斯紧张地吞了吞口水，表情认真得像在祭拜过世的祖母，而他第一时间就明白了莱耶斯要做什么。

莱耶斯总以为自己隐藏得足够好，或许他浑然天成的扑克脸确实让他做得不错，但在莫里森面前完全不够用。莫里森的外貌很具有欺骗性，他远不是旁人印象中的那样无知无害。事实上，他早就知道了。

莱耶斯喜欢莫里森，甚至会在自慰的时候叫出他的名字——别问他怎么听到的。

可现在的时机不太对，挑在这个节骨眼上表白的人大概不怎么爱看电影，在电影里这通常意味着接下来会发生点什么。莱耶斯就不喜欢看电影，莫里森喜欢。他坦然接受了剧情的安排，拿出一副浑然不觉的表情，配合莱耶斯的表白戏码，琢磨着怎样装傻能让莱耶斯更尴尬一点。莫里森想看看莱耶斯臊得不行是什么模样，他还从没见过呢。

“你知道的，我是个同性恋，我的意思是，我喜欢男人。所以——”

莫里森搞砸了，他差点笑出声来，半路刹车的表情一定搞笑到不行。他以为莱耶斯会来一记直球，那才像是莱耶斯会做的事，但是莱耶斯没有。

你知道那种感觉吗？就像猫不吃鱼，鱼不游水，水不顺流那样，一个连遗书都恨不得三句话压成一个字写的人在你面前顾左右而言他，那简直就是在拼尽全力地大喊：‘我爱你’。

“等等，你不知道？”

噢——糟糕，莱耶斯要生气了。莫里森当然知道该见好就收，可他管不住自己恶劣的心思。上帝作证他绝不是故意想害他如此窘迫，但红透了耳朵尖的莱耶斯实在太可爱了。

“老天，我能指望一个爱看物理课本的大学生知道些什么？”

不妙，他真的生气了，看起来还有点沮丧。

“嘿！我们说好再不提这个的。”莫里森担心他产生什么不好的误会，赶紧认认真真解释起来，“好啦，我没别的意思，只是觉得……”

电影的伏笔在此处揭晓，莫里森都没能把话说完，敌军的轰炸机已经到了。


	2. Chapter 2

DAY 0

“枪熄火了吗，‘死神’？”  
莫里森吐出的每一个字都伴随着大量涌出的鲜血，爆炸的碎片把他的左腹扎成了筛子，里面估计没一块好肉。莱耶斯能清楚地看到他胸腔里那颗若隐若现的光球——莫里森离死不远了。  
“你从来都只有嘴硬的本事。”莱耶斯也未能在爆炸中幸免，剧痛几乎攻占他所有的感官，“瞧瞧你这模样，衰老、丑陋、不堪一击。”  
你他妈应该找个阴沟藏起来，瑟缩在往日的荣光中，而不是端着抢来的重型脉冲步枪，半夜把‘黑爪’的科研基地炸个窟窿。  
没错，莫里森孤身一人摸进了黑爪的科研基地，干翻了接近百人的精锐护卫队，盗走被层层防护的绝密资料，离开时还炸掉了半座科研大楼。如果不是莱耶斯的阻击意外触发了未引爆的炸药，此时他大概能跑出好几十公里远了。  
这该是一整支军队去完成的任务，绝不是嘴硬就能有的本事。换句话说，莫里森因此丧命也不是很过分。  
活着就得死，这实在合情合理，莱耶斯也不明白自己在执着些什么。他也伤得不轻，整支右臂溃不成形，简单的呼吸都能抽干他握枪的力气。可莱耶斯什么也顾不上，一双眼睛喷火似的怒视着莫里森。  
“你偷走的资料是什么？”  
灭绝人类的计划？摧毁地球的阴谋？还是拯救世界的秘诀？  
值得你这蠢货赔上那条苟延残喘的性命！  
霰弹枪差点顶穿莫里森的脖子，可莫里森只是费力地扯了扯嘴角，蓝眼珠子一瞬不瞬地盯着莱耶斯，好似在端详什么。  
去他妈的蓝色。  
莱耶斯恨透了那顽固的，执拗的颜色。它们会用失望的眼神凝视你，用沉默谴责你，可你能指望封冻的贝加尔湖面褪色吗？永远不能。  
他早该明白的，早在与那双眼睛第一次对视的时候。  
“哟——这周的考核你又是第一啊玉米小子。”怪腔怪调的声音在餐桌上响起，“印第安纳是个好地方，布卢明顿小伙的屁眼一定干净得像处女的私处。”  
莫里森连眼皮都没动一下，仿佛一个耳背的老人，专心致志地对付着眼前的烤牛肉和小圆面包。  
士兵强化计划对他们进行了严格的筛选，但是很显然，‘人品’这一栏在考核列表上的地位并不那么重要。这个被严密隔离的训练营里集中了各个军区的精英士兵，顺便捎上了不少怪胎和混球。  
莫里森是怪胎，坐在莱耶斯身边的这几个是混球。  
怪胎有张俏得该被吹口哨的脸蛋，爱笑，性格随和，与人为善，但独来独往不算合群，考核成绩永远排在前列。混球们拉帮结伙，热衷于下流段子和健硕肌肉带来的权威感，跟世界各地所有激素过于旺盛的兵痞们没什么区别。  
不过莫里森不在乎这些，他总有自己的事情要忙，对充满恶意的中伤熟视无睹，连一个厌恶的眼神都不曾施予过。可莫里森一定不知道，他那副目无一物的态度才是最招人记恨的。  
“喔噢——瞧瞧他的屁股，如果我是教官，也会愿意用几个不痛不痒的A＋来换的。你说是不是，莱耶斯？”  
莫名被牵扯进来的莱耶斯含糊地‘嗯’了一声，头也没抬。他不喜欢这群人的做为，但这样的事情在军队里比比皆是，他没必要替一个不熟的人出头。他跟莫里森连‘不熟’都算不上，对这个名字的印象大多来源于偶尔排在自己前面的考核成绩，和那些恶劣的嘲讽——金发碧眼、大胸翘臀什么的。  
“在说我吗？”  
咀嚼的声音突然停止，莫里森转向对面的混球们，脸上满是货真价实的疑惑。莱耶斯察觉到了态势的变化，他抬起眼来看向斜对面的莫里森，不巧的是，莫里森的视线也正好落在莱耶斯脸上。目光在莱耶斯面上短暂停留，蓝眼珠子通透得能盛下整个天穹，带着探究和审视的意味，还该死的迷人。  
而莫里森几乎立刻就用行动让莱耶斯咬了自己的舌头。  
他如暴起的猛兽般窜了出去，快过所有人的眼睛，迅速蹬上长桌，把餐盘狠狠扣在了出言不逊的混球脸上。  
“那你嘴这么臭，是不是吃屎长大的。”  
随后在莱耶斯吹着口哨的围观下，大胸翘臀的金发妞在公共餐厅用拳头和折椅暴打了三个混蛋。  
这件事固然大快人心，可说到底是违反了军队的规定。先动手的莫里森必须承担主要责任，他被教官口头警告，并且接受了体罚。军营中的体罚可不是闹着玩的，那能累死一头牛。  
等到夜间操练结束，从澡堂出来的莱耶斯远远就瞧见了练场上的莫里森。他四仰八叉地瘫倒在地，身下大概汗湿了一大片，要是没个人去弄他起来，莫里森准能赖到明天早练。  
“起来，你会脑缺血的。”  
莱耶斯踢了莫里森一脚，将一个易拉罐立在他手边，就地坐下。莫里森呲牙咧嘴地坐了起来，连拉开汽水的劲都使不出了。莱耶斯哂笑了两声，将自己手里的汽水打开递给莫里森，说：  
“拳头够硬啊，但你不是新兵，应该清楚军队里的一些常态。”  
“常态不等于正当，我早该教会他们闭上狗嘴。”莫里森直接灌下了一整听汽水，满足地喟叹一声，“沉默是对恶人的纵容。”  
文绉绉的漂亮话总是让他牙酸，不过莱耶斯喜欢这番激进的言论——泥沙俱下不该成为同流合污的借口。他开始觉得金发小子有点意思了。  
“你会吃到更多苦头的，”莱耶斯打开了另一罐汽水，喝下一口后说到，“这里是军队，正确与否并不重要，服从命令才是第一原则。”  
“我可以成为下达命令的人。”  
一口汽水差点呛进气管，莱耶斯抹了把沾湿的胡须，语带嘲讽地说：  
“你是童子军吗，把‘不想当将军的士兵不是好士兵’贴在床头？”  
“喂——你可真够刻薄的。”莫里森居然笑了起来，他把玩着手上的空罐子，满不在乎地回道，“我们才二十岁，有足够多的时间改变点什么。我的意思是，一个人可以走很多条路，你总得选一条走下去。不管最后能走到哪里，也比站着不动要好，不是吗？”  
莫里森的额上绷着纱布，以一敌三使他挂了不少的彩。纱布只让他露出了半只左眼，右眼下还挂着大块的淤青，连嘴角都裂了口子。可他的眼瞳像玻璃珠那样闪闪发亮，笑着说话的模样好似脸上挂满了勋章。他的视线在莱耶斯的手上犹豫地流连着，莱耶斯反应了一会儿，看向手里喝了两口的汽水，迟疑片刻还是递给了莫里森。  
“听起来像是要去拯救世界。”  
莱耶斯来自一个大城市，洛杉矶，光是让单词在舌尖上翻滚，都能充满文明与先进的味道。但充斥着毒品、暴力、疾病和混乱的贫民街区才是他的家。他能仰望到街道上层的富人区，那里会有载满学生的校车缓缓经过，一面居高临下地‘参观’着他们，一面学习贫富差距产生的原因。  
现实对他而言是一把悬在头顶的尖刀，活命就是人生的意义，谁关心世界需不需要拯救。  
“说不定呢。”  
莫里森专注于手中的汽水，潦草地回道。他的唇瓣贴上莱耶斯喝过的位置，吞咽的动作在颈部牵出流畅的、充满力量感的线条。莱耶斯觉得喉咙有点发紧，他起身心虚地清了清嗓子，故作不屑地敷衍道：  
“嚯，那祝你成功，金发小子。”  
“承蒙吉言，我愿为此燃烧一切。”金发小子扬了扬手中的易拉罐，向莱耶斯伸出右手，“我是杰克·莫里森，谢谢你的汽水。”  
“加布里尔·莱耶斯。”  
“哇哦，你是个天使。*”  
不，你更像个天使。  
结实有力的两只手握在一起，掌心的热度互相传递。莱耶斯忽然觉得，或许莫里森说得没错，想要改变现状就得做点什么，总该有人做出反抗。  
事实上，金发小子说到做到。  
莫里森真的成为了长官，真的拯救了世界，也真的为此付出了一切。  
他沿着世间最光明的道路，义无反顾地步入深渊。  
所有的仇恨忽然有了源头，莱耶斯惊觉自己遭受的一切都该算在莫里森头上。从前是，现在也是。他对近在咫尺的危机熟视无睹，那双该死的眼睛就他妈是个摆设，全是他的错！  
是莫里森的顽固不化，是莫里森的理想主义，莫里森的天真，莫里森的愚蠢，莫里森的鲁莽、自负和莫里森对他的抛弃！  
莫名恼怒的情绪从记忆蔓延到现实，有来由的和没来由的怒火都一股脑上涌。  
“下地狱去吧。”  
‘地狱火’的保险栓发出急不可耐的脆响，扣住扳机的手指却僵死般一动不动。莫里森的神情依旧坦然，突兀的疤痕从眉间将他的面目一劈为二，疲惫的双眼眯成一道模糊的缝隙，从微微煽动的灰白睫毛中，漏出Leo Carrillo*正午最慑人心魄的海岸线。  
“打算吃掉我的灵魂吗？”  
这是莱耶斯能听清莫里森说的最后一句话，二次爆炸的热浪席卷了神志，之后的画面只在他脑中留下了无声的唇语，记忆到此为止。  
操，莱耶斯不得不承认，时至今日，莫里森依旧拥有一双无与伦比的眼睛。

 

DAY 7

时间总能改变很多东西，美国西部的沙尘、六十六号公路的路面、莱耶斯的肤色和莫里森的体力。  
年久失修的路面颠簸得够呛，莫里森左手把住方向盘，右手揉着太阳穴，强忍住了打哈欠的冲动。他老了，这没什么好质疑的，士兵强化计划为莫里森增强的体能已不再够他挥霍。他向副驾驶座上投去一瞥，很快将‘换班’这个选项在脑中划去。  
莱耶斯正靠在椅背上熟睡，自从他们莫名地‘融合’后，莱耶斯就时常毫无预兆地陷入沉眠。胸膛规律地上下起伏，如果没有死尸般青白的肤色，莫里森甚至能想象出那一呼一吸间轻轻呵出的热气。鲜活的气息会在寒冷的空气中四散逃逸，凝成一团白雾，温暖又湿润。  
冻得发青的指尖传来阵阵刺痛，皮质的手套也没能让它们有所好转，莫里森决定停下来休息片刻。  
凌晨的荒漠真是冷透了。  
曾几何时，将冰块般的手脚搁进莱耶斯的卫衣里取暖的人可是莫里森。勉强算是生物改造的副作用吧，莫里森的血液循环系统稍稍有点问题，顺带了一些不痛不痒的小毛病，比如手脚冰凉什么的。每从入秋开始，足有两米宽的双人床就只会有一半投入使用。莫里森会在睡梦中毫无知觉地向莱耶斯悄悄靠近，仿佛冬日里格外谄媚的猫咪，直到整个人蜷进滚烫的胸膛，才会餍足地发出安稳的呼噜声。  
那时莱耶斯身上随时拥有火热的温度，他是普罗米修斯盗下的火种*，眼中燃烧着永不屈服的灵魂。  
红色的卡车被停靠在路边，莫里森唇间的疤痕接合又错裂，吐出一口又一口温热的烟圈。冷得刺骨的空气在肺里钻了几个来回，他在地上掐灭第三枚烟蒂，回头看了眼依旧沉浸在睡梦中的莱耶斯。即便被白骨面具遮挡住了面目，莫里森也能猜到面具之下的神情难得地放松着。  
毕竟和现在的一切相比，那真的是个好梦。  
烟头的火光与头顶的星辰一同在直布罗陀的黑夜中闪烁明灭，莱耶斯焦躁地猛吸着劣质香烟，冷不防地被呛住，差点就咳出眼泪。  
“分给我点。”  
燃到半截的香烟塞进莫里森多话的嘴里，灰白的烟雾缓缓吐出，烟嘴很快又被收了回去。  
“喂，这才一口。”莫里森的抱怨招来了一记眼刀，可他毫不在意，“你都抽光整整半包了。”  
莱耶斯倚在硌人的废铁上，脚边丢了一地烟头，仔细数数绝对不止半包烟的数量。他没搭理喋喋不休的莫里森，沉默而凶狠地抽着烟。  
“莱——耶斯，伤口很疼，让我来一根。”  
“现在知道疼了？”莱耶斯捏着那根被莫里森吸过一口的烟嘴，上面沾着刺眼的血迹，“冲去救人的时候怎么不知道？”  
“但我们不能看着他等死。”  
“那你就让我看着你等死？”告罄的烟盒被狠狠踩扁，莱耶斯将还在燃烧的烟头揉进掌心，“我是你的长官，而你唯一该做却没有做的就是听从命令！”  
莫里森往盖在身上的外套里缩了缩，冰凉的手按在依旧渗血的伤口上，最终还是把冲到齿关的辩驳咽了回去，小声地咕哝到：  
“得了吧，你也会做同样的事情，只是这次慢我一步。”  
先前的告白戏码被突然到来的敌军轰炸打断，更糟糕的是，仅仅晚到片刻的救援机也遭到了拦截。本来他们需要考虑的只是如何活到下一次救援抵达，可无线通讯器中接收到的求救信号却让问题复杂化了。那架坠落在不远处的救援机上还有伤势不明的幸存者，但持续不断的轰炸使他们根本无法离开掩体。  
过程充满了抗议、反对和据理力争，争辩的内容在该不该去和到底谁去之间来回打转。最后莫里森仗着自己脚程快，一声不吭直接冲进了掩体。莫里森的体能远远强过常人，这让他毫发无伤地抵达了救援机的坠落地点。然而他的回程并不顺利，伤势严重到强化过的身体都难以支撑，幸存者也在被救回后很快断了气。  
这里是个四面环海的岛屿，而他们再没有哪怕一丁点的治疗物品。莱耶斯曾尝试去找些用得上的东西回来，但他一无所获。无法止血的伤口和寒冷的夜晚导致了轻度失温，那将会是漫长而充满折磨的死亡过程，莫里森努力不让身体的颤抖太过明显。莱耶斯见过太多莫里森这种自欺欺人的小把戏，他咒骂了两句，一脸不耐地脱下贴身上衣，再让勉强够用的外套把两人裹在一起。  
哇哦……这剧情发展真是够老套的，早在一百年前就被用烂了。  
莫里森这样腹诽着，但他实在无法否认，莱耶斯真是太暖和了，巧克力色的皮肤简直可以用滚烫来形容。他把壁炉装在肚子里的吗？莫里森简直要舒服地喟叹出声。  
滋滋作响的电流声将老兵的思绪带回了美国西部的大荒漠，他回身走向卡车，瞧了一眼莱耶斯，确认没有吵醒他后拿起了通讯器。  
“嘿，杰克，我是安娜。你还好吧？”  
“我很好，进展顺利吗？”  
“一切顺利，文件很快就被破译解码了，年轻人们都很擅长这些。”通讯器那头传来不急不缓的声音，他的老友安娜·安玛莉总有让人镇定下来的能力，“部分内容与某种生物实验有关，已经移交给了安吉拉。但这些都不是问题，现在你得如实回答我，你真的还好吗，杰克？”  
莫里森沉默了片刻，他再一次回头看向睡着的莱耶斯，平静地答道：  
“没有任何问题，出什么事了吗？”  
“你向来都很擅长伪装，这回我不得不质疑一下。”他的老朋友显然不好糊弄，说话的口气变得强硬起来，“安吉拉分析过你的细胞样本后非常震惊，那些黑爪的资料都没能让她这样。我看不太懂生物数据，但她反复请求我确认你的身体状况。所以，你是不是又做什么危险的事了？”  
“情况比较复……”  
“不要敷衍我，杰克，别用你对付政客的那套来对付我。”安娜听起来有些生气了，她打断了莫里森的话，十分严肃地说到，“干嘛这么固执，你没法独自处理所有事情。”  
也许是被‘政客’二字刺痛了某根神经，抑或是从某人口中听过太多次的‘固执’，莫里森终于收起了面具般刻板的表情，泄出一声轻缓极了的叹息。  
“抱歉，安娜，我不能告诉你太多，但我并非独自一人。”他放缓了语气，轻声答道，“我和加——和莱耶斯在一起。”  
通讯器那头传来细微的抽气声，安娜默然许久还是选择不再追问：  
“……好吧，我相信你能做出正确的决定，但你得保证，别把自己弄得太惨。”  
“我会的，谢谢你。”  
“不只是谢我，安吉拉也很忧心，她有很多话让我转达给你。”  
用脚趾头想都能知道安吉拉会说些什么，莫里森又叼起了一支香烟，抬头冲着布满星点的夜空呼出一口烟雾。  
他们曾在直布罗陀的漫天星幕下相拥取暖，莱耶斯的发色比夜空黑得更加纯粹，莫里森能在他深色的眼中看见倒映的星辰。即便四下是一片炮火连天、匝地烟尘的景象，那也是为数不多的，足以被刻进骨髓的记忆。  
“莱耶斯，你之前想对我说什么来着？”  
当时莫里森窝在莱耶斯怀里，慢吞吞地咬着音节，他太冷了，舌头已经有点不受控制。  
“你说很重要的那件事。”  
不用回头莫里森都能知道，莱耶斯定是狠狠蹬了他一眼。  
“说嘛，”伤口的血渐渐止住了，这已经大大超过正常人的愈合速度，可莫里森的意识仍在渐渐沉沦，“或许这是最后的机会了。”  
“你废话真多。”  
他说的的确都是废话，但莫里森只能不断说话来使自己保持清醒，事实上，他看起来已经不大清醒了。  
“知道吗，莱耶斯，我们身体里的每一个原子都来自一颗爆炸的恒星。”莫里森话语间的逻辑也变得跳脱起来，前言不搭后语，说着完全不着边际的东西，“你右手的原子与左手的原子也许来自不同的恒星，而你的左眼也可能与我的右眼出自同源。”  
“所以呢？”  
莱耶斯根本不关心谈话的内容，他急切地想见到救援机的影子。如果情绪能有实体，他现在一定是只焦虑又暴躁的猩猩。  
“所以啊，爱看物理课本的大学生要告诉你，这是他所知道的，物理学中最富有诗意的东西。”他凝视着因黎明的到来已不再明亮的星，仿佛对着莱耶斯的眼睛，无比认真地说着一字一句，“一切都源自星尘，你我皆是，我们会与万物永存。”  
We are all stardust.  
事后这句话让莫里森羞愤了很长时间，那真是他说过最叫人尴尬的肉麻话了，他还因此被莱耶斯取笑了好几年。但当时神志恍惚的莫里森是真的认为自己死定了，他忽然意识到，辰星湮灭，物质轮回，宇宙的直径有近千亿光年。而他身处此地，与莱耶斯在一起。  
这是耶稣都做不到的事情。  
“莱耶斯。”  
“又干嘛？”  
启明星悬在天际，海平线上亮起了刺眼的曙光，硝烟的味道有些刺鼻，浪潮拍在石崖上的声音越发清晰。莫里森的感官变得格外敏锐，这是一个致命的讯号。  
“想不想亲我一下？”  
“……你是认真的吗？”  
“我看起来不像吗？”旭日徐徐跃出海面，金光镀上了他的脸廓，“亲我一下吧，莱耶斯，就在脸——”  
温热的嘴唇堵住了他的后半句话，硝烟与火炮、鲜血及汗液、烟草和伤药，复杂的味道在齿间缠绕。阳光与黑夜在这里交汇，星辰至此坠入大海，莱耶斯和莫里森交换了第一个吻。舌尖的试探谨慎又粗暴，贪婪的吮吸升级为急切的啃咬，他们全无技巧地吞噬彼此，彼此的呼吸、爱欲和生命。  
“杰克，你还在听吗？”  
安娜尽量简洁地复述了安吉拉的嘱咐，老兵将自己从莱耶斯的梦境中抽离，含混地应答道：  
“在听，她没有什么事要向我确认吗？”  
“你早料到她要问什么的吧？我就知道，你身上的‘机密’太多了。”她听起来一点也不惊讶，只是有点无奈，“安吉拉拜托我向你确认，是否要重新启用‘stardust’。”  
最后一口烟雾从唇缝中缓缓飘出，莫里森听到身后有动静，他知道那是莱耶斯醒了。  
“我确认。”  
说完他挂断了通讯，把烟蒂在脚边碾灭，起身回到卡车座位上，向身边的副驾驶座看了一眼。  
“你在看什么？”  
粗粝的嗓音在身侧响起，莫里森没有立即回答‘死神’的问题。他将卡车发动继续前行，看见太阳在广袤荒漠的地平线上升起。  
“看星星。”


	3. Chapter 3

DAY 2

“莱耶斯，我们该谈谈。”  
被叫到的人全无反应，头也不回地向着既定方向前进。  
“逃避很浪费时间。”  
莱耶斯没有停下脚步，甚至将身体打散成黑雾，以幽灵形态加快速度，企图甩掉这个烦人的声源。这招大概有点作用，在一个又一个拐角之后，莫里森的声音终于被他甩到了身后。  
然后出现在了面前。  
“没用的，”老兵的面罩泛着无机质冷光，在那之下的表情大抵也是如此，“我能感知你的位置。”  
穿戴着尖爪的手迅速摸上霰弹枪的枪托，低沉冷静的声线也在同时再次出声：  
“攻击我会损耗你的能量，附近没有能量补充，我不想再重复。”  
去他妈的。  
莱耶斯终于被激怒了，他只想打烂这副镇定自若的嘴脸，最好连子弹也不要浪费，好让指骨直接感受到怒火的反馈。而他从不犹豫，突如其来的一拳狠狠招呼在了莫里森脸上。莫里森似乎毫无防范，企图格挡的手臂只来得及抬到胸前，下巴上结结实实地吃了一拳头。  
这记上勾拳直接将莫里森打翻在地，伏在地上好一会儿才爬起来。  
“现在可以了吗？”莫里森取下金属面罩，用拇指抹去唇上的血迹，“或者想再来一下？”  
莫里森是故意挨他一拳的。  
意识到这点让莱耶斯更为火光，但莫里森渗血的嘴角确实让他舒爽不少，所以他选择了默认。  
“我不能离你太远，会影响彼此的形态稳定，半径大约在一公里以内。”莫里森言简意赅地说，“我们得一起行动。”  
“听起来不错，你可以亲眼看见许多老朋友的死状。”  
“有我在可能不太容易。”莫里森不为所动，“我们该统一行动目标。”  
“嚯，凭什么？”  
“我还有些事情没做完，你会感兴趣的。”金属面罩被重新扣回脸上，它本就是为展示伤势才被取下的，“西伯利亚智械中枢复苏事件和死局帮有关系，而我有线索。”  
原本极不耐烦的莱耶斯忽然立直了身子，铁靴踏出沉闷的脚步声。白骨面具几乎逼至莫里森面前，嘶哑的声音中透出了显而易见的危险气息：  
“你还真敢提起这件事。”  
“没什么不敢的。”老兵的脊背依旧挺得笔直，“逃避很浪费时间。”

 

DAY 7

时针逐渐靠近正午，66号公路上方的太阳变得毒辣起来。红色卡车驾驶座上的人换成了莱耶斯，他的脚就踩在油门上没松开过，仿佛不知道汽车还有减速这个功能。  
笔直而颠簸的老旧公路被一座无人看守的安检站截断，莫里森反手从座位后拎出个不知死活的骷髅帮小混混，用他夹克里的通行证毫无阻碍地通过了自动扫描。  
“这不对劲。”车轮下的路面变得崭新而平整，莫里森皱起了眉头，“我们进入辖区了，但一个人也没有。”  
握着方向盘的莱耶斯不屑地哼了一声，一脚将油门踩到了底。  
“停下，可能是陷阱。”  
莫里森的手指向手刹探去，却被莱耶斯一把挥开。  
“在这里掉头逃跑？真像指挥官的作风。”  
莱耶斯的讥诮向来直接，可这还不足以影响莫里森冷静的头脑。  
“至少不能再按原计划行动。”  
“我从没说过要按计划行动。”莱耶斯对此嗤之以鼻，一个急刹将车停在了隧道洞口，“但凡你的计划能有半点作用，守望先锋也不至落到现在这副惨样。”  
“莱耶斯！”  
老兵提高了音量，很显然，这番言辞触到了他的底线。莱耶斯的冷笑声中多了一分得意，他几乎可以猜到莫里森的下一句话——‘你简直不可理喻！’。这为他们拉开过无数次争吵的序幕。  
起先，莫里森会试图理性分析，莱耶斯则坚持一律反对，他们鸡同鸭讲般地批驳对方，再迅速升级到对个人的指摘。之后莱耶斯将率先翻出旧账，莫里森便只能继续拔高音量，让斥责累加成怒骂。当粗俗的字眼足够穿透办公室的隔音墙体时，谁他妈还会记得事件的起因？  
‘自私、狂妄、推卸责任’和‘虚伪、无能、斤斤计较’，夸大其词的指控司空见惯。他们只想让另一个人屈服，看到那副怒气冲冲却哑口无言的模样。而不择手段的莱耶斯总是率先抢占高地，等到莫里森忽然抿住了嘴唇，用深邃却透亮的蓝眼睛沉默地盯着他时，拳头就快要派上用场了。  
果不其然，老兵绷紧嘴角吸了口气，仍旧湛蓝的双瞳隔着目镜直视着莱耶斯，默然片刻后开口说到：  
“随你便，别把自己玩死就行。”  
刻薄的言语石沉大海，在莫里森眼中连个水花都没溅出来。莱耶斯着实吃了一瘪，如同突然卡弹的机关枪，把蓄势待发的一整轮火力全部突突进了自己的肚子。  
这让他想起某个叛徒说过的话。  
“我真是受够了，谁会费劲跟自己讨厌的人天天吵架。”小牛仔一脸不耐地拉了拉帽檐，难得地认真抱怨到，“既然都已经恨不得杀了彼此，那就动手啊！难道你们手里没枪吗？”  
厌恶是无法将两个人拴在一起的，爱才会，恨也会。  
无端冒出的联想让莱耶斯的思绪不受控制地溜远，追溯到一切争吵的真正序幕，他们第一次把对方打进医务室。  
“不行，我不能同意。”  
守望先锋新落成的瑞士总部办公大楼内，莫里森正埋首与摞得颇高的文件中，连抬头看莱耶斯一眼的时间都没有。他被任命为守望先锋的新任最高指挥官才刚刚一个月，堆积如山的工作使他焦头烂额，而在这个节骨眼上，一份‘暗影守望’的成立预案显然只能火上浇油。  
“少废话。”莱耶斯焦躁地抖着小腿，连带着他屁股下的滚轮椅也在高速颤抖，“你只要签上指挥官的大名就好了。”  
“我不能。”莫里森给莱耶斯丢去匆匆一瞥，丝毫没有减缓手上的速度，“签名意味着默认，但我不觉得这是一个好主意——成立一个不受监管的暴力机关。”  
又来了，沉默是对恶行的纵容？别说漂亮话了！  
“你比我清楚谁是背后推手，那些政客达到目的只是迟早的事，我们没法阻止！”  
暴躁不已的莱耶斯抬腿朝办公桌上踢了一脚，再没好气地吼道。  
自莫里森的任命书下达起他就莫名地躁动，可莱耶斯不想承认其中有自己促狭自尊心作祟的成分。现在他面前摆上了一个现成的借口，积攒已久的不满被毫无顾忌地倾泻。  
已经签坏第三份文件的莫里森只得停下，他皱起眉头看向莱耶斯，语气变得不耐烦起来：  
“迟早的事？这就是你屈从的理由？我会想办法解决的，只要你别再急着帮倒忙。”  
“喜欢摆指挥官的谱？得意得很啊金发妞！”莱耶斯猛地站了起来，“把你尊贵的屁股黏在办公室的沙发椅上就能拯救世界？等一次行动的三十份申请批完，世界早他妈炸了！”  
好脾气的莫里森终于摔了笔，狠拍桌子跟着站起，用只高不低的音量回击道：  
“以暴制暴就完全可行吗？你怎么不用拳头统治一切？我们还没法脱离政治的影响，‘暗影守望’只会被他们当刀子使！”  
“不然你以为守望先锋在干嘛？用爱感化坏蛋？不是暴力还能是什么！”莱耶斯不甘示弱般地踹倒了椅子，“他们该当心的是别被刀子捅穿！”  
“简直不可理喻！那你和恐怖组织有什么区别？这不是我们能够掌握的，没有约束的暴力一定会失控！”  
“掌握？呵，你还想掌握什么？踩着我的脑袋爬上指挥官的座位还不够让你满意吗！”狭隘的偏见因求胜的欲望被无限放大，足以让莱耶斯后悔的话不受控制地脱口而出，“权力就这么能让你高潮？值得你用漂亮脸蛋睡了顶头上司的床？就为了再用它在电视上傻笑？”  
“加布里尔·莱耶斯！”  
足有两米宽的办公桌被直接掀翻，轰然倒地的巨响让一切戛然而止。  
莫里森把指节捏得发白，咬紧了嘴唇只字不言，蓄满怒火的双眼一瞬不瞬地盯着莱耶斯。它们的颜色是如此的透亮，眼底的失望与震惊一览无遗，这让莱耶斯更加不快。他感觉受到了谴责，莫里森在用沉默鞭笞着他。而他凭什么被人谴责？他也为守望先锋，为结束这场该死的战争付出了一切！  
“你就觉得我是这样的人吗？追逐权力？你认为我是为了什么才跟你上的床？”  
可你就觉得我是那样的人吗？热衷暴力？你又认为我是为了什么才去揽那些脏活？  
莱耶斯知道自己说了混账话，但吞噬理智的怒火还在燃烧，没什么能阻止他继续嘴硬。  
“谁知道呢？”  
谁知道呢。毕竟我们在接吻后的第十天就搞上了，还是在病床上，而我甚至连一句告白都没说，直到现在。  
这句话彻底激怒了莫里森，他如暴起的猛兽般窜了出去，快过莱耶斯的眼睛，迅速跃过长桌，把拳头狠狠砸在了混球脸上。  
好极了，现在他该教我闭上狗嘴了。  
那之后莫里森整整四十三天没有同他说一个字，莱耶斯也不知道自己为什么要把日子数得这么清楚，还一直牢牢记到了今天。或者说他根本就不该想起这件事情。都要怪这个该死的鬼地方——66号公路，让他想到某个被捡到的小混蛋，和他说过的话。  
非常不幸的是，很快莱耶斯就恨不得吃了胡思乱想的自己。他在斜前方看见一顶愚蠢的牛仔帽，戴在一个熟悉的脑袋上。  
“现在可是正午，但我好像见到鬼了。”自隧道中走出的牛仔嘴里叼着雪茄，拖长了尾音含混不清地感叹道，“还是两个。”  
“他为什么会出现？”  
“你怎么会来这里？”  
“你们怎么在一起？”  
三个人根本就是同时出声，莱耶斯在问莫里森，莫里森在问麦克雷，而麦克雷在同时提问两人。场面变得十分尴尬，麦克雷与自己的旧长官们面面相觑，沉默半晌发出沉闷的笑声：  
“命运女神的安排，不是吗，老伙计们？”  
两位‘老伙计’谁都没有接话，莱耶斯抄起双手斜睨着莫里森，莫里森的态度也未因熟人的出现有所缓和。端着脉冲步枪的手完全没有放下的意思，莫里森眉目间的神情依旧冷淡，他用审问一个陌生人的口气说到：  
“让另一个人出来，然后回答我，你怎么会来这里？”  
“那我们是不是得公平些？”麦克雷用下巴朝莱耶斯指了指，“解释一下你为什么和他在一起，或者至少让他的手离枪托远点儿。”  
说这话时他的双手随意地垂在腿侧，但谁都明白，那是能以最快速度掏出左轮手枪的姿势。而双手环胸的莱耶斯也不遑多让，他的食指碰到‘地狱火’只需要一个眨眼的时间。  
莫里森知道为时已晚，他立刻放弃了言语上的沟通，在莱耶斯和麦克雷同时掏枪的瞬间将莱耶斯扑倒在地。‘维和者’的子弹擦着他头皮飞过，一枚震颤着尾羽的箭矢更是直直扎进了他们身后的地面。  
“我看见你了，弓手。”  
螺旋飞弹不偏不倚地射向目标，不远处隐约听到一声压抑的痛吟。莱耶斯被莫里森弄了个措手不及，咒骂着迅速起身，冷不防被闪光弹晃晕了视线。  
“都别动——我会是更快的那个。”麦克雷挑了挑眉毛，语速依旧不急不缓，“听着我也不想惹麻烦，但安玛莉女士可没说有他在。”  
“安娜？她也没说你会来。”莫里森依旧没有垂下枪口，“现在，让你的朋友走出来，不然我能立刻将他打穿。”  
僵持片刻后一个东方装束的男人自掩体后现身，他穿着半袒胸襟的弓道服，手持特制的反曲复合弓，身量不高但笔挺而精壮。  
“岛田半藏。”这是个陈述句，面罩之下莫里森皱起了眉头，“你们介入了黑道纠纷？”  
“我不想解释太复杂的东西，但半藏现在是我们的一员。”麦克雷边说边上前一步，将半藏十足不信任的视线挡在了身后，“好吧我坦白，她是一片好心。我们追踪了你与安玛莉女士的加密通话信号，在她的授意下。”  
看来他的老战友比从前更不好糊弄了。  
“我不需要任何帮助。”莫里森也上前了一步，巧妙地拦在麦克雷与莱耶斯之间。“现在，马上离开。”  
莫里森在军队中度过了大半的生命，大概他这辈子都改不掉那种令行禁止的行伍做派。即便麦克雷早已习惯了他和莱耶斯如出一辙的说话方式——时刻像在发号施令，但这不代表半藏同样习惯。  
“你在新闻上是个危险分子，还和袭击过我们的‘死神’共同行动，恕我直言，你们并不值得信任。”弓手说话的口气带着骨子里的傲慢，“更何况，你们开着光明科创的卡车，这很可疑。”  
“光明科创？”  
这回说话的是莱耶斯，他的声音嘶哑而含混，缓慢地吐出一个问句。  
“据我所知，这辆车属于骷髅帮。”对此莫里森同样持疑，他与莱耶斯交换过视线，随后谨慎地说到，“他们在墨西哥是敌对势力。”  
四人再次面面相觑，这回又是麦克雷打破僵局。  
“好了各位，看样子我们挖到一个大新闻。”‘维和者’在他的手指上耍出个枪花，麦克雷率先收起武器，抖了抖烟灰接着说到，“不管你们来这儿干什么，长官们，我们似乎该交换一下信息，对彼此都有好处。而且这里不太对劲，连个鬼影都没有——除了你们俩。”  
他的话音甚至没来得及落地，爆炸的轰鸣就在隧道另一头响起。经由隧道传递的声音格外沉闷，使他们无法确定事件发生的地点与原因。  
“看吧，我的乌鸦嘴向来很灵。”麦克雷不以为意地弹了弹帽檐，“没时间考虑了，咱们得一起去瞧瞧。”

 

DAY 9

昏暗的老灯泡勉强照亮着空徒四壁的地下室，唯一的铁架床上躺着入睡不久的莫里森。同样疲惫不堪的莱耶斯正准备靠着墙角坐下，耳窝内的通讯器不适时地响起了‘滋滋’的电流声。他烦躁地‘啧’了一声，确认过莫里森没有因此醒来后，通过狭窄的窗口将化作黑雾的身体送了出去。  
“晚上好啊，加比。”一个带着墨西哥口音的女声在通讯器那头响起，从未在她口中出现过的称呼让莱耶斯忍不住皱眉，“你让我查的东西有线索了，费了不少功夫。不过进展真的非常小，只有一点点，和没有差不多。”  
“注意你的称呼，黑影。”嘶哑的声音明显带上了不悦，但他没有深究，只是不耐地催促到，“废话少说，线索呢？”  
“我检索过一切我能黑进去的资料库，生化武器、人体实验、甚至国务卿的恋童癖，但没有任何名为‘stardust’的守望先锋相关项目。”面对莱耶斯的恶劣语气，黑影浑不在意地付之一笑，“我都怀疑过那是不是你在梦里听到的单词，说真的，‘stardust’？除了愚蠢的物理课本和酸掉大牙的情诗我联想不到其他任何事情。”  
说实在的，莱耶斯也这样怀疑过，他已经意识到自己总会陷入同一个梦境。  
他早该忘了长夜应怎样安度，留给他的选项只有跟痛苦与暴怒一起通宵共舞。可他的虹膜上残留着令人迷醉的蓝色，火药的硫磺味、伤口的血腥气和齿间的烟草香，并不好闻但格外真实的味道在他鼻间萦绕不去。一切的一切都证明他做了个好梦，但他无论如何也想不起梦的内容。  
“我差点就甩手不干了，直到发现了这个，一段六年多前的通话语音。”黑影的笑声多了点刁滑的味道，上扬的音调如同一条来回摇晃的长尾，语气中满是掩饰不住的得意，“我现在就把它发过去，记得你欠我一回，加——比~”  
通讯被单方面切断，片刻的杂音过后，一个再熟悉不过的声音在通讯器中响起。  
“安吉拉，是我，杰克。”  
耳麦中的声音清亮有力，它属于曾经的莫里森。  
“杰克？噢老天我看到新闻了，怎么会这样？”应答的女声来自安吉拉，她听起来很激动，“全世界的媒体都在找你，你该用加密通道联系我的。”  
“来不及了，今晚会有人把你送到西伯利亚。”莫里森的声音中夹杂着规律的喘息，似乎在急速奔走着，“我正在赶往实验室，准备好抽取‘stardust’。”  
“什么？等等——难道加布里尔也在事故现场？上帝啊……到底发生了什么？！”安吉拉的声音都变了调，“好，我听你的，你打算抽取多大剂量？”  
“我能承受的最大剂量。”莫里森的声线太过平静了，很难不让人联想到风暴降临前的海面，“现在无法确定他的状况，我甚至不能保证找到他，要做最坏的打算。”  
“不行！”安吉拉几乎是立刻反对，“你是最高指挥官，不能拿自己的身体开玩笑。”  
“这是必须的准备，越多越好。”  
“双倍正常剂量，不能再多了！”  
“齐格勒博士！听从命令。”  
“莫里森指挥官！”年轻的医生表现出了这份职业该有的坚决，“我知道情况很糟，但守望先锋还需要你！那不是普通的血清，它们几乎就是你的生命！”  
“但加比也是。”冷静的声音突然出现了细小的裂痕，极其微弱的颤抖在不断被放大，“我不能就这样失去他。”


	4. Chapter 4

DAY 7

“喔噢——居然是个武器库，规模够大的。”麦克雷吹了个唿哨，“它们都属于死局帮？我可从不知道这事。”  
对此莱耶斯不屑地发出了一个鼻音。  
这里表面上看是由废弃隧道改造而成的仓库，四处堆满了集装箱与货品，但他们在莱耶斯的带领下进入了仓库的内部，显而易见是个大型军火库。毫无疑问，先前的问题只有在最前面带路的莱耶斯能够回答，但他无意提及自己的‘生前’，尤其是对麦克雷。莱耶斯承认自己曾与死局帮有些瓜葛，不只是单方面的剿灭，还有各取所需的交易。不然他以为——  
“不然你以为你用过的弹药都是哪来的，联合国拨的补助？”  
莱耶斯差点被噎住——莫里森抢了他想说但不打算说的话。  
“我对此略知一二，死局帮并未消亡，他们在暗中变得更加壮大。”  
寡言的弓手也开了口，这话从曾经的岛田家主口中听来格外有说服力。  
“你们的意思是，死局帮与暗影守望有些——嗯……互惠互利的往来？好吧，也不算太让我吃惊。”麦克雷的视线忍不住飘向莱耶斯，继而向莫里森追问到，“倒是你，这不像你的作风。我是说，如果你是早就知道的，为什么不阻止？”  
感谢话多到烦人的牛仔，他问出了莱耶斯最想知道的问题。他不是没想过，莫里森总有一天会知道那些所作所为，然后来和自己对质、争吵、大打出手。但他从未料想莫里森会知悉一切却毫无作为，那不是莱耶斯认识的金发男孩会干的事。如果可以，他恨不得竖起耳朵贴上去听个仔细，可他只能以毫不关心的姿态继续前进。  
然而莫里森对此不置一词，倒是善于攀爬的弓手在上方发出了警告：  
“前方在交火。”  
所有人立刻停止了交谈，莫里森猫腰上前开启目镜，红外感应系统立刻锁定了前方的生命体。  
“两支武装，一方是美式军队装备，人数很少，另一方人数较多，推测为死局帮。”莫里森简明扼要地回报了前方战况，“遭到袭击的是途经的火车，其他状况并不明了。”  
“这没道理，死局帮没必要和美国军方起冲突，对他们没好处。”  
麦克雷的问题每每都能正中要害，莱耶斯与莫里森再一次心照不宣地交换了视线。  
“杰西掩护我，岛田防守右侧翼。”莫里森迅速给脉冲步枪换了弹，目光在莱耶斯面上一扫而过，“你随意。”  
莱耶斯甚至来不及嘲讽那副指挥官的腔调，莫里森已经冲出了他们的藏身之处。闯入战局的他立刻就被发现了，子弹追着奔跑的轨迹一路扫射。所幸他这老头还有点用处，至少脚程与年轻时一样快，等他从一处掩体冲刺到下一处掩体后，还没被一颗子弹擦中。  
莫里森的目标是一名大腿中弹的士兵，后坐力无比强劲的重型脉冲步枪精准地击中了围攻士兵的敌人。受伤的士兵格外年轻，服役时间大概不长，写满惊惧的面孔甚至足以用稚嫩来形容。  
“落单的小羊羔。”化作幽灵形态赶来的莱耶斯依旧时刻不忘讥讽莫里森，“想起自己刚入伍的时候了，童子军？”  
莫里森从没指望莱耶斯说出什么好话，他就近将年轻士兵拖进坠落在地的火车厢，开门见山地问到：  
“死局帮为什么袭击你们？”  
“死局帮？你说这些拿枪的人？谁知道他们从哪冒出来的！”士兵急促地喘息着，简直要叫嚷出来，“是智械！袭击我们的是战争型智械！”  
“智械？”莱耶斯也有些诧异了，“火车上装的是什么？智械为什么而来？”  
“我不知道！东西已经被抢走了，而我他妈什么也不知道！”受伤的士兵听起来像是要崩溃了，按在伤处的手都在颤抖，“这是我第一次执行任务，我们都以为是普通的押运！”  
“你们从哪里出发？目的地是哪里？”  
“我不确定——”士兵刚想否认，冰凉的枪口就抵在了他的喉咙上，“多拉多！我们从多拉多出发前往休斯顿！”  
视线再次交集，这是短短的数小时内莱耶斯与莫里森第三次不约而同地看向对方了。他们总是能在关键时刻意识到同样的问题，就像他们曾做过无数次的那样。争执与误会消磨着他们的信任及爱意，时间和爆炸摧残了他们的肉体同灵魂，可他们之间的默契竟未随之散失殆尽，甚至还历久弥新。  
莱耶斯对此大为火光，这让他意识到一件极其不愿承认的事情。他冷眼看着莫里森丢下一个生物立场，端起他的脉冲步枪准备离开。  
“你去做什么？”  
“他的队友在10点钟方向。”莫里森的脚步顿了顿，“让他们来带他撤退。”  
“少管闲事。马上脱身去追踪那些智械，或许还能有点线索。”  
就他们此行的目的而言，莱耶斯的提议更为合理，但莫里森一如既往的固执。  
“我不能看着他等死。”  
“哦，是吗？”‘地狱火’的怒吼来的毫无预兆，刚刚还胡言乱语的年轻士兵突然就被击穿了头颅，“那他现在不用等了。”  
猩红的浆液在他们脚下漫延，车厢外激烈的交火声时断时续。莫里森端着步枪的手发了狠地使着暗劲，默然半晌才用一惯冷淡的声线说到：  
“你他妈是不是有病？”  
“不想浪费时间，”嘶哑的嗓音将这话说得格外轻巧，“这是最简便的方法。”  
“浪费时间？”莫里森上前一步，莱耶斯非常肯定他想把枪膛里所有的子弹都崩进自己的脑子，“你真是适合这身恶魔的装束，莱耶斯。”  
“一个陌生人的死活而已。”金属制的重靴也踏出了格外沉闷的一步，森白的面具在莱耶斯手中化作黑雾，“你在乎？”  
布满疤痕的面部在黑雾的笼罩中开始变化，面颊上现出发青的冻伤，鼻头与下唇成了彻底坏死的黑色，右半边皮肤可怖地红肿皲裂着。失去白骨面具的遮挡，莱耶斯面目全非的的脸上露出近乎刻毒的表情。  
“当你向那些政客妥协，向舆论屈服，当你否认暗影守望的存在，放任我们在冰天雪地里等死的时候，你在乎的又是什么？”他甚至用残缺不全的嘴唇扯出了一个笑容，“守望先锋的形象？还是你万众瞩目的地位？”  
老兵僵硬的反应让莱耶斯分外满意。去他妈默契的眼神和幼稚的口角，就算无法杀死莫里森，莱耶斯也该有一万种方法折磨他的良知，用鲜血淋漓的过去凌虐他可笑的正义感。只有互相迁怒、指责、撕咬，用恶毒的语言和狠辣的拳头扯碎对方，最好啖血食肉、生吞活剥，才是他们该有的关系。  
可惜莱耶斯的恶意再次被海水无声地吞没，暗红的目镜对着狰狞的面孔凝视许久，久到莱耶斯要忍不住将这该死的面罩一把掀开时，失真的声音才隔着金属清晰地传入耳中：  
“我很抱歉。”  
你说什么？  
这直接让莱耶斯愣在了原地，因为‘抱歉’这个词已经从他们的对话中消失太久了。道歉被当作屈服，被视为软弱，是对信仰的亵渎，对原则的背叛。他甚至能想象莫里森在自己面前痛哭流涕——毕竟他从未见过莫里森哭泣——但他也绝不会想到一个简单的道歉。  
而老兵没给莱耶斯太多时间追忆过去，他迅速探身出去向远处的麦克雷比了个手势。幸好八年的流浪生涯没让牛仔把过去忘得一干二净，他立刻给予了正确的回复，并按照指示与半藏一起向莫里森所在的方向撤退。  
“你们做什么耽搁了这么久？”麦克雷用并不灵巧的战术翻滚躲开了追在屁股后面的子弹，狼狈地钻进车厢后忍不住抱怨，“这里可是他们的军火库，我敢打赌他们要搬出火箭炮来了！”  
半藏紧随其后进入了掩体，莫里森简短地解释了现在情况，并建议马上脱身去追踪那些智械的线索。  
“明智的选择。”麦克雷假装没看见明显是被霰弹枪打得稀烂的脑袋，指了指地上的尸体说，“可剩下的大兵们怎么办？他的那些队友。”  
“他们是士兵。”莫里森的回答冷硬得不近人情，“完成任务是他们的职责。”  
“你说得没错但……”  
“但我们不能被困在这里，他们会有救援赶来的。”  
半藏的说法更加委婉，主旨却是相同的。麦克雷耸了耸肩表示他被说服了，他们彼此掩护着向来时的隧道退去。然而麦克雷的乌鸦嘴再次应验，火箭弹发射的长鸣声钻进了莫里森的耳中。  
“趴下！”  
这声警告太过及时，哪怕再晚一秒他们都有可能被轰成满天乱飞的残肢。爆炸声震耳欲聋，莱耶斯抬头正看见远处的几名幸存士兵。他们大约也在撤退的途中，但所处的位置更加糟糕，过于低矮的掩体使他们完全暴露在了火力之内。下一枚火箭弹已经在填装，那一瞬间莱耶斯突然有种非常不好的预感。  
莫里森的动作比他预料的更快，莱耶斯的手往身边抓了个空，在麦克雷响亮的骂声中，莫里森义无反顾地向火箭炮的发射点冲去。  
重型脉冲步枪的火力足够强劲，然后这并不能让他在枪林弹雨中得以保全，流弹击穿了他的肩膀，莫里森根本来不及雾化自己的身体，只得闷哼一声匍匐在地。‘地狱火’暴躁的咆哮声适时地响起，莱耶斯以最快的速度将莫里森甩向一旁，化作黑雾突然现身于火箭手的身后，用两轮绽放的弹药收割了射程范围内所有人的灵魂。等他暗骂自己干嘛要拦着莫里森送死的时候，霰弹枪的弹匣已经被打空了。  
几乎同时战术目镜亮起刺目的红光，高处瞄准着莱耶斯的狙击手一声没出就坠了地，将将冒头的机枪手也毫无悬念地中了弹。没人能在莱耶斯的换弹间隙乘虚而入，他们的配合堪称教科书般的完美，被掩护的士兵们也非常聪明地借机撤退。  
结果不算太坏，但莫里森的行为实在鲁莽到无以复加。这让飘回莫里森身边的莱耶斯忍不住用西语啐骂了两句，无外乎是‘蠢货’和‘找死’之类的单词。  
“谋事在人，成事在天。（Man proposes, god disposes）总得有人去做。”  
说着莫里森强撑着站了起来，莱耶斯迟了两秒才反应过来这是老兵对他咒骂的回答。他的大脑还来不及处理‘莫里森听得懂西班牙语’这个信息，一段突兀的记忆便针刺般地扎进他的脑海。  
“杰克·莫里森上尉，守望先锋副指挥官，很高兴见到您。”一名棕色瞳孔的亚裔女士向莫里森伸出了右手，“让您久等，请见谅。战争结束了，我的工作量反而翻了倍。”  
“我并不介意。”莫里森微笑着与她握手问候，跳过繁冗的寒暄直接问到，“恕我直言，莫妮卡女士，任何有关守望先锋的事宜，您都不应该越过我的上级——莱耶斯指挥官与我私密会面。我需要知道其中的缘由。”  
“准确来说是临时指挥官，莫里森上尉。”莫妮卡从抽屉中取出一叠文件，确认过后递给了莫里森，“我想他一定没给您看过这个。”  
莫里森狐疑地将文件接过，快速扫视过纸面上的文字后，渐渐皱起了眉头。  
“关于申请解散守望先锋的第二次预案？”莫里森有些吃惊，“这是他提交的？第二次？”  
莫妮卡女士向莫里森推去了一杯咖啡，挑了挑眉毛说：  
“从未提起？”  
“事实上我们争论过，可惜没有结果。”  
莫里森点头致谢却没碰咖啡杯。  
“看来你们持不同观点。”  
“那不重要，我会尊重并听从他的决定。”莫里森的双手交叠在腿间，眼神变得警惕起来，“他才是指挥官，并且足够优秀。”  
“您与莱耶斯少校都是出色的军人，是终结战乱的英雄，人民会感谢你们的。”小银勺搅拌着滚烫的咖啡，金属与瓷器碰撞发出清脆的‘叮当’声，“可一旦战争结束，人类就不再是一体的了，您明白我的意思吗？”  
说着她抽出另一份文件放在莫里森面前，上面的内容让莫里森拍着桌子猛然站起，咬死了牙关低吼道：  
“军事法庭？你们是认真的吗？对加布里尔？！”  
“我个人也不愿意如此，莫里森上尉，但这不是我们，不是美国当局的单方面决策，它们来自联合国。”莫妮卡慢条斯理地用纸巾吸干溅出的咖啡，面不改色地说，“要知道，守望先锋虽然是个无国界组织，但它最初的成立是由美国推动的，目前为止美国也对其拥有最大的影响力。”  
“这在战争年代或许无人顾及，可战争不是结束了吗？国与国的利益纠纷是一个复杂而庞大的问题，总会产生不得已的牺牲品。”浸满咖啡的纸巾被扔进废纸篓，话题终于切入了要点，“但我们希望守望先锋能继续存在，在美国的影响下。而美国，对联合国安理会的决议有一票否决权。”  
‘有些战争结束了，有些还没有，而我们不该再被牵扯进去！’  
这是在某次关于解散守望先锋的争吵中，莱耶斯曾说过的话。莫里森的双眼几乎要将那薄薄两页文件烧出窟窿，宽敞的办公室内只听见咖啡搅拌的声音。  
“……莱耶斯少校知道这件事吗？”  
“我们认为适当的信息该让适当的人知晓。”  
莫里森深吸了一口满是高档清新剂味道的空气，缓缓吐出后沉声问到：  
“如果我同意，你们打算怎么处理这件事情？”  
“有关莱耶斯少校的指控会被公之于众，您知道的，战争总不是件干净事。我们得先将它翻出来洗洗，晾在那儿，等待民众们将其遗忘。”莫妮卡女士抿了口咖啡，微笑着说，“然后您会被任命为新一任守望先锋最高指挥官，而莱耶斯少校也会得到妥善安置。”  
“我要求莱耶斯少校的指控被直接撤销，连决议提案都不能出现。”莫里森的眼神有了些细微的变化，平静无波的水面在慢慢结冻，“我可以出任最高指挥官，但莱耶斯少校应在守望先锋保留职位，并正常接受一切嘉奖与授勋。”  
莫妮卡女士的笑容僵住了，端在半空的咖啡被放下，她的语气不再那么友善：  
“这是不可能的，莫里森上尉，我们不是在聊生意。”  
“那现在查看一下您的邮箱，我们再来谈谈。”  
莫里森端起了属于他的那杯咖啡，面无表情地看着莫妮卡女士越发苍白的脸色。他的食指轻触银质的搅拌勺，金属与瓷器碰撞发出清脆的‘叮当’声。  
“这些邮件从何而来？您早料到今天的谈话内容了吗？”  
此时桌面上的局势已经发生了变化，莫里森浅嘬一口咖啡，不急不慢地回道：  
“作为莱耶斯少校的副官，处理公关文件是我的主要工作之一，我并不知道今天或将来会发生什么，但凡事有准备总是好的。”  
“那些指控对守望先锋来说就是定时炸弹，秘而不露是最坏的做法，没有不透风的墙。”莫妮卡女士颇为头疼地揉了揉额角，“我知道替罪羊这个说法并不好听，但乘此机会释放一些负面信息绝对是个好主意。这是经验之谈，如果您还想让守望先锋稳定地运营下去的话。”  
“从来如此的便是对的吗？”另一方丝毫没有松口的意思，“荣誉与尊敬才是莱耶斯少校应得的，他拯救了世界。”  
“莫里森上尉，这是强人所难。”  
“那属于您该解决的部分。”莫里森的眼中的蓝色坚硬而冰冷，“我们不是在聊生意。”  
室内的空气无比胶着，莫妮卡女士与莫里森对视良久，终于先一步松下绷紧的双肩。  
“我不得不佩服自己的眼光，您真的很擅长这类事情。”她伸出了自己的右手，“容我冒昧，您这是自找麻烦，在东方我们称之为‘作茧自缚’。”  
“可我无意同流合污。”两只手再次握在一起，莫里森用客套的笑容回道，“谋事在人，成事在天。（Man proposes, god disposes）我们也有自己的说法。”  
双方的协议初步达成，莫里森并不流连立刻便要离开，莫妮卡女士却用莫名其妙的发言暂停了他的步伐。  
“莫里森上尉，您面无表情的时候真是可怕，但这不妨碍您的笑容格外迷人，不论真心假意。”  
“所以我更愿意保持笑容。”说着莫里森弯起双眼露出一个微笑，“但只对部分人开放。”  
“也不知道是哪个幸运儿。”她无谓地勾了勾嘴角，“那么，预祝您圣诞节快乐，好好享受吧，战后的第一个圣诞节。”  
不属于莱耶斯的记忆到此为止。莱耶斯压抑着强烈的眩晕感，用不可置信的眼神看向莫里森，而莫里森竟也在同时看向了莱耶斯。即便双方的眼神都被面具所遮挡，他们也立刻确认了对方有相同体验。  
“找掩护啊！你们在他妈发什么呆！趴下！快趴下！”  
两人都还没来得及开口，牛仔差点撕破喉咙的叫嚷破空而至。莱耶斯怔愣一瞬立刻将莫里森就地扑倒，火箭弹的轰鸣也同时在他们上方响起。  
冲击波将莱耶斯胸口震得钻心的疼，他们身后叠垒起来的车厢也因此遥遥欲落。莱耶斯试图同时雾化自己与莫里森，可胸中的刺痛让他一次又一次失败。左肩中弹的莫里森强迫自己把莱耶斯从地上拽起，当他将莱耶斯向外抛去的时候，莱耶斯仿佛能听见骨渣嵌进血肉的声音  
“可别死在这儿了，‘死神’。”  
车厢坠落的巨响淹没了莫里森的声音，远处传来麦克雷暴躁的怒骂和枪声。莱耶斯再次意识到了那件自己极其不愿承认的事情——他的刺杀名单上从来就没有过莫里森的名字。  
即便发生过那些永远不可饶恕的事情，或许不论发生多少不可饶恕的事情，他依然乐于见到莫里森的苟活，他依然——


	5. Chapter 5

DAY 9

“莫里森指挥官！我知道情况很糟，但守望先锋还需要你！那不是普通的血清，它们几乎就是你的生命！”  
“但加比也是，我不能就这样失去他。”  
短小的音频到此结束，耳麦中平稳的电流声也被掐断。  
深黑的衣摆抽打着他的小腿，沉默许久之后，莱耶斯的一声冷哼在夜风中消散而去。  
他回到了藏身的地下室，昏暗的小空间使莫里森时轻时重的呼吸声格外明显。他在铁架床上睡得昏沉又不安稳，毕竟麦克雷那小子把他从车厢底下挖出来时都以为是收尸了，这会儿估计连火山喷发都吵不醒他。他仅仅是在莱耶斯走到床边蹲下时不安地翻了个身，灰白的双眉微微蹙起，在眉心显出数道深纹。  
这并非时间在老兵脸上留下的蚀痕，早在他还是个二十多岁的美国大兵时便已然如此。  
好吧，莱耶斯一点也不愿想起过去的事情，是那些该死的记忆自己找上门的。  
他的记忆总是混乱无比，或者说，大爆炸后再次醒来的他就只将狂怒与恨意留在了身体里。毕竟，复仇是一条行往深渊的不归路，没必要带上太多东西。可当熟悉的表情在苍老的面孔上别无二致地显现时，记忆的潮水渐渐上涨。  
回忆中的场景是夜间的医院，莱耶斯手中抓着个纸袋，左右顾盼一番，敏捷地翻进了二楼的窗户。窗口连通着一间狭小的单人病房，在战争时期这是很不错的待遇了，而有幸享受这般待遇的正是差点死在直布罗陀的莫里森。此时热衷送命的童子军正陷在柔软的被褥中熟睡，这让莱耶斯忍不住皱了皱眉头。  
莫里森的睡眠向来轻浅，别说是莱耶斯翻窗而入的声音了，换做平时，一束停留超过三秒的视线都能让他突然睁眼。但他这会儿睡得像个哭累了的婴儿，双眉间蹙起浅浅的纵纹，绷紧的嘴角很难与那些明亮的弧度联系起来。  
噩梦？  
莱耶斯伸手在莫里森的眉心揉了揉，肢体的触碰延迟了好几秒才激活莫里森的神经。他像受惊的猫咪那样猛然弹起，凶戾的眼神在看清莱耶斯的模样后瞬间消退。  
“莱耶斯？老天，我差点给你一拳。”莫里森脸上迅速绽开了笑容，蓝眼珠子里的笑意满溢而出，“你怎么来了？我可不记得医生也给你开了假条。”  
莱耶斯当然没有假条，他甚至连探望莫里森的许可都没有——因为那天杀的强化计划，不然也犯不着翻窗进来。但莱耶斯绝不会承认自己对莫里森想念得抓狂，因此他直接无视了这个问题，将手中的纸袋扔进莫里森怀里。  
“这是——哇喔，新鲜的水蜜桃？你从哪儿弄来的？”  
新鲜水果在战争年代绝对是稀有物资，完全能上升到奢侈品的程度。莫里森使劲嗅了嗅他最喜欢的水果，忍不住夸赞道：  
“你真是个天才莱耶斯！我该给你发枚奖章的！”  
这样的夸奖让莱耶斯十分受用，他得意地弯起嘴角，微垂眼眸好掩饰其中一闪而过的温柔神色。  
拜托——你的笑容就是我拥有最闪亮的奖章。  
“我都舍不得咬它们。”莫里森小心地将蜜桃放回纸袋，掀开薄毯下了床，“噢，我得给你找点喝的，汽水或啤酒什么的，我知道哪能弄到。”  
“嘿——你还是躺着吧病号。”  
莱耶斯打算阻止，但莫里森完全没有病号该有的样子，还撩起病号服亮出了自己的腹部。  
“早没事了，托‘那两年’的福，一个星期就好全了。”他的侧腹有个巴掌大的伤痕，鲜嫩的粉色表明那才愈合不久，“我也不知道他们还关着我做什么，大概又是数据采集之类的吧。”  
从表面上看确实没什么问题，这种程度对他们来说早该出院了。可莱耶斯狐疑地将他上下打量过好几遍，还是选择了坚持。  
“好吧好吧，莱耶斯护工。”  
莫里森将自己摔回了床上，往边缘靠了靠，抬手在腾出的半张床上拍了拍。  
说实在的莱耶斯确实累坏了，他是趁交接任务的间隙连夜赶来的，如果这个房间里有另一张床，他早就躺下了。所以他也不客气，迅速拖掉鞋袜和外衣，挤进了明显不够用的病床。  
“波德·莱尔？”躺下的莱耶斯感觉到了硬物，他伸手从枕头下掏出一本精装硬皮书，用略带惊讶的口气说到，“你也看这个？”  
“‘也’。”莫里森用上扬的音调重复了问句中的重点，笑容中多了点狡黠，“走马观花而已，但我乐意听你解说，毕竟你的枕头下有本一模一样的。”  
“还有斯特凡·马拉美、阿尔图尔·兰波和保罗·魏尔伦，两个月左右会换一本。你喜欢法国象征主义？”莫里森耸了耸肩以表歉意，“我不是故意的，但它掉出来了一次，我就再没法不在意了。”  
“打发时间而已。”  
感谢深色皮肤和扑克脸，它不会红得太明显，虽然莱耶斯觉得自己的耳朵尖都要熟透了。  
“用法文原版诗集？”莫里森从纸袋里掏出一个蜜桃丢给莱耶斯，笑得分外真诚，“别不说话莱耶斯，这不丢人，我超感兴趣的。它们让我对你大为改观。”  
“改观？从眼都不眨打爆敌人的头变成默诵长诗打爆敌人的头吗？”莱耶斯不满地哼了一声，在浑圆的蜜桃上恶狠狠地咬了一大口，找回了属于自己的刻薄口吻，“几本诗集而已，什么也证明不了，不如几发子弹来得有用。”  
莫里森正拿着蜜桃准备张口，听到这句话后垂下了手，犹豫片刻谨慎地说：  
“你说过你来自洛杉矶的‘下城区’，但那里不像是能弄到诗集的地方。没有歧视的意思，我是说那里的生活并不容易，不是谁都能养成看读诗的习惯。”  
毫不意外他没得到任何回应，这显然是在莫里森预料之内的，他仔细斟酌了一下又说：  
“我…我对那个吻是认真的，所以我认为增进彼此的了解会有好处。作为交换，我也说说我的过去，会很公平的，不好奇我的秘密吗？”  
好奇什么？好奇印第安纳明媚的太阳吗？  
莱耶斯差点嗤出声来，但他被‘认真’两个字说动了。蜜桃上又缺了一大块，就在莫里森再准备说话时，莱耶斯开口了。  
“我父亲是一名脑外科医生，母亲是护士。他们收入可观但工作繁忙，大部分时间我和外祖父呆在一块，他有一整间屋子的书。”莱耶斯的语气很平稳，说出来的事情却不是那么回事，“大概我十四岁的时候，父亲的某次手术失误导致了病人的死亡。具体的我不清楚，只知道那不是普通的病人，似乎是个有头有脸的政客。巨额赔偿和革职处分都在意料之内，然而没过多久我父亲就在离家三个街区的地方被抢劫犯枪杀了。”  
“上帝啊……”  
莫里森吸了口凉气，刚准备送到嘴边的蜜桃又被放下了。  
“凶手很快落网，判决处刑全部迅速而顺利。我们都觉得这事没那么简单，可又能怎么样呢？一点证据也没有。”莱耶斯吃完了自己的蜜桃，桃核顺着一个完美的抛物线准确地落进了墙角的垃圾桶，“外祖父的糖尿病需要大笔的开销，母亲的薪水和存款难以为继，精神状况也一落千丈。我们很快被迫搬家，一次不如一次。我在下城区住了三年，然后修改年龄参了军，就这样。”  
故事被描述得模糊又简短，莱耶斯背书般将它飞快地复述出来，一字一句却触目惊心。  
“怎么能这样！这简直是蓄意谋杀！那些幕后黑手该接受审判，我们得申请重审！”莫里森看起来又愤怒又难过，甚至还有点愧疚，他不住地道着歉，“天啦我很抱歉，真的，太抱歉了。我从不知道这些…我该帮帮你的！耶稣在上，莱耶斯……”  
说着他翻身抱住了莱耶斯，用柔软的金发温顺地蹭着莱耶斯的颈窝。  
实话说莱耶斯不大习惯这个，太温情了，让人既尴尬又手足无措，可他真的无法拒绝这样的拥抱。  
我的杰克，我的金发男孩，我的天使，我的太阳。  
回忆的海潮逐渐退去，现实的崖岸裸露出来。  
莫里森的发色不再金黄，皮肤不再红润，他像一块被冲刷褪色的破布，被随意丢弃在时间的水流边。他老了，但为什么他睡着时还是这副紧张又不安的模样？  
我的杰——  
尖爪上的反光晃醒了莱耶斯，他惊觉自己的手指正探向莫里森的眉心。可这双手的十指上全是尖锐的利爪，它们为掏穿敌人的肠肚而生，显然不具备抚慰噩梦的功能。  
然而利爪的尖端已经触碰到了柔软的皮肤，一股不存在的热浪忽然席卷而来。没有理由的，几乎在下一秒莱耶斯便意识到这只是个梦。但这梦境实在真实得可怕，滚烫的火舌瞬间就能舔焦裸露的皮肤，浓烟呛得莱耶斯睁不开眼，他简直要被蒸腾的热气直接烤熟。  
“加布里尔——！”  
未知的声音在身后炸响，莱耶斯怔愣一瞬立刻就要回头，可一切又都在这时戛然而止。  
伴随着嘶哑到近乎窒息的抽气声，老兵莫里森从床上猛然坐起，大口大口地喘着粗气。  
“莱耶斯？”他的胸腔因此剧烈起伏着，皱起眉头看向床边，“你干嘛像条狗一样蹲在这？”  
“哼，因为你差点被噩梦吓尿床。”莱耶斯被噎得喉间一梗，停了半晌才想起要还嘴，“我来看看我们的童子军要不要换裤子。”  
“噩梦？我没做——”话说到一半莫里森却停住了，“我好像确实做梦了，但完全不记得。”  
莫里森眼中的茫然货真价实，可他额上的冷汗都还没干透。这让莱耶斯忽然想到了自己，他也在不断做着同一个永远想不起内容的梦。不过莫里森无意纠结于自己的梦境，他将双腿放下床沿，确认自己的每部分身体都运行正常。他仔细检查着自己结构稳定、组织完整的双手，毫不意外地问到：  
“吃了几个？”  
“八个。内疚吗，海报英雄？”  
即便白骨面具做不出讥讽的表情，莱耶斯的语气也足够表达。然而莫里森一贯地不吃这套，冷着脸反问：  
“我看着像吗？”  
说着突然出手拽掉了莱耶斯的面具。莱耶斯只来得及短促地骂了一句，骨肉毕现的大半张脸就暴露在了莫里森眼前。将近四分之三的面部都没能被完整的皮肤覆盖，细小的黑色物质聚成烟雾在表层来回浮动，衣物的遮盖下还不知会有多少这样的部分。  
莫里森完全没有被这副骇人的模样吓到，任由莱耶斯恼怒地夺回面具，不冷不热地用数据报告的口吻说：  
“顶多五个。”  
捏着白骨面具的手顿了一顿，莱耶斯对他的猜测不置可否，也没有立即将面具扣回脸上。因为莫里森的手指挡在了面具与脸颊之间，它们缓慢地上移，将面具与残缺的面部再次剥离。完好的肌理极小心地触碰着残破的皮肉，一寸一寸摩挲着骨骼的转折，肌肉的联结。他们接触过的部位腾起细小的黑烟，这让莱耶斯的脖颈彻底地僵住了，活脱脱是个落枕患者。他眼睁睁看着莫里森逐渐向他靠近，双臂环住他的肩颈，干枯的白发安静地贴着他颈窝。  
“我很抱歉，莱耶斯……”  
那一瞬间他仿佛被熔浆迎头浇了个滚烫，如同吸血鬼被阳光直射，狼人被银弹贯穿，莫里森眼中熟悉的愤怒、难过和愧疚把莱耶斯焚得体无完肤。  
“抱歉？别假惺惺了，我们都看到了你的记忆。”莱耶斯一把钳住莫里森的喉咙将他摁回了床上，“你同意将守望先锋出卖给肮脏的政府时怎么不觉得抱歉？”  
[你在说什么混账话？你忘了他是为了什么吗？]  
“总有一天守望先锋会变成那副臃肿、腐败、无能的模样，而你！你早就知道！”  
[我的天啊，那是无法避免的，他也竭尽所能地挽救过它！]  
莫里森对此毫不辩解，他在莱耶斯的钳制下涨红了脸，神色却依旧坦然无比。  
就像他‘死前’那样。  
这让莱耶斯更加恼怒，他感觉自己在莫里森面前就是个跳梁小丑，叫嚷着没人会在意的话，反正大英雄莫里森会坚信自己的正确选择。  
“‘总得有人做点什么’，是不是？”莱耶斯的五指不断收紧，锋利的尖爪毫不客气地刺进了肉里，“为了你的两句漂亮话，有多少人跟在你身后擦屁股？多少人死无全尸却连个名字都留不下！”  
[闭嘴吧谁都不好受！]  
“二十年，它在你手上二十年，最终就变成了这个样子？！”  
[真是够了！那不是他的错！]  
“都他妈是你的错！”  
细碎的黑烟从颈上的伤口汩汩溢出，莫里森的表情变得痛苦起来，莱耶斯的手还在继续施力，皮肉翻卷的面部扭曲而狰狞。  
“他们信任你，我们信任你！我·是那么的·信任你！”  
所有的仇恨忽然有了源头，真正的源头。  
莫里森是他的爱人，是他的天使，他的太阳。可在西伯利亚经历的绝望已如附骨之疽，每每想起都冷得彻骨。  
在他年轻时最苦痛折磨的三年里，病重在床的外祖父不断地告诫莱耶斯，要坚持世间应有正义，要笃信人生终有光明。守望先锋曾是他的正义，莫里森就曾是他的光明。然而外祖父没来得及提醒他，正义会倾塌，光明会湮灭。所以即便他从不相信‘永远’，莫里森一将它们说出口，莱耶斯就当了真。  
紧收的手指忽然松开，莫里森拼命地咳嗽着。莱耶斯的身体以极不稳定的状态立在原地，翻腾着的黑烟仿佛是他愤怒的实体。它们形如烈火遗留的灰烬，左突右撞却无从解脱，满腔怒火又无能为力。  
[那不是他的错。]  
莱耶斯缓缓抬起了右手，似乎想抚摸正痛苦咳嗽着的莫里森。  
[他是你的杰克，是你的……]  
可他的手只是悬在了半空，迟迟不肯前进。他依然怒不可遏，依然哀恸而疯狂，可他也依然——  
熟悉的气息迎面扑来，莫里森再次拥住了他，他的上身还在因为咳嗽而颤抖，拥抱的动作却温顺如旧。这回他什么都没说，也许是没来得及说，因为莱耶斯以最快的速度雾化自己逃离了，甚至来不及躲开刚走到门口的麦克雷。  
“嘿——！你又他妈什么毛病？”牛仔冲着匆匆离去的一团黑烟大声抱怨，齿间的雪茄让他的南方口音更加含混，“多少年了，他俩就不能改改？”  
“你们都是旧识？”  
一旁的弓手同样望向莱耶斯离去的方向，稍有好奇地问到。  
“这故事可太长了，有机会再告诉你，我打赌能说上三天三夜。”麦克雷取下了他的雪茄，冲着帽檐吐出一口烟圈，“总而言之是一段孽缘，天父在上，绝对超乎你想像。”  
“那个旧指挥官似乎跟‘死神’有过节，政敌？”麦克雷的回答让半藏皱起了眉头，“我想象不到他们能是什么关系。”  
“哈！你这么理解也没错。但是——”牛仔亮出自己的手背抖了抖食指，用唏嘘不已的语气说到，“虽然知道的人不多，他们可是正儿八经的关系，有宣誓戒指的那种。”

 

DAY 13

周末的街上明显有着比工作日里更多的行人，莫里森换了件不怎么打眼的外套，卸下他那已经在通缉令上出了名的金属面罩，快步地穿行在人流之中。此时他位于临近多拉多的一个小镇上，远离了能够与莱耶斯互相感知的范围，匆匆赶来见一位故人。  
咖啡厅门上的迎客铃发出清脆的响声，莫里森与迎上来的侍者简单交流了两句，转身上了二楼。整个二楼空无一人，莫里森推开某个隔间的房门，毫不意外地看见一位金发女士的身影。  
“感谢上帝，我们都以为他带你走了。”安吉拉·齐格勒站起身来，看向莫里森的瞬间立刻就红了眼眶。“真高兴能再见到你，杰克。”  
自从那场大爆炸后安吉拉就再没见过莫里森，她勉强地扯出个笑容，与莫里森面对面坐下，仔细询问着他的状况。她看起来很憔悴，细腻的妆容也遮不住暗淡枯黄的脸色。可以想象，在赶来见莫里森之前，安吉拉是怎么样不眠不休地工作着。  
“‘黑爪’的研究资料非常有用，填补了大量我的研究空缺。”安吉拉从手提包中抽出一叠简报，指着上面的一些数据和注解向莫里森一一解释到，“他们在加布里尔身上动了不少手脚，如果拥有‘stardust’几乎就能成功了——我指的是，让他真的死而复生，而不是像现在这样。”  
莫里森边翻阅简报，边认真听着安吉拉的每一句解说。  
“好消息是，从‘黑爪’的数据来看，即便是现在，使用足量的‘stardust’仍有极大的几率能将加布里尔复原到正常状态，在现在的你身上或许同样适用。”  
说到这里安吉拉顿住了，莫里森抬头看了她一眼，问到：  
“坏消息呢？”  
“杰克，那些资料确实帮了大忙，但它们不值得你……我是说…我的意思是……”安吉拉生硬地岔开了话题，她垂下双眼变得有点语无伦次起来，“我知道听起来会很过分，但这是实话，你没必要再为加布里尔搭进去性命了。”  
翻阅的动作暂停了一瞬，莫里森的眼睫动了动，视线没有从简报上移开。  
“你是这样认为的吗？”  
“我是名医生，杰克，我当然愿意救助任何一个人，可我同样不愿意目睹任何一个人的死亡。没有医生会乐意用一命换一命的方式救人，更何况那个人是你。”她听起来疲惫又无奈，“莱因哈特知道你还活着时高兴得把桌子都给砸了，莉娜那孩子尖叫着要立刻去见你。”  
这句话说完她沉默了许久，等莫里森将简报看完放回了桌上，她才再次开了口。  
“好吧，我实话实话了。坏消息就是，目前可用的‘stardust’非常有限，大部分没能保存下来。”  
说着她取出一个巴掌大的急冻装置，透明的外壳展示出里面保存着的一小支淡黄色液体。  
“如果我没记错的话，档案上显示，你和加布里尔能在士兵强化计划中幸存，是因为接受了对方的血清与干细胞移植。我们之间的‘stardust’项目也是由此研发的，对吧？”  
没错，莫里森还记得心率仪规律而刺耳的声音，眼前的一切都被头顶的照明灯晃成得雪白，淡黄色的透明液体被缓缓推入体内。他的视线被冰冷的墙体阻断，而莫里森执着地凝视着一个方向，仿佛能感知到谁的存在。   
在这次绝密的强化计划中，排异反应和副作用几乎要了所有人的命。莱耶斯被肌肉坏死和细胞结构瓦解反复折磨，但放射物实验使他的的细胞拥有了极快的再生速度。而莫里森因为脏器衰竭和细胞活力骤降不断在死亡线徘徊，可生物改造似乎让他的细胞存活时间远远超过正常值。  
最终他们接受了对方的细胞与血清移植，熬过了要命的排异反应，成为了士兵强化计划仅存的两人。那是莱耶斯和莫里森第一次拯救对方，他们延续了彼此的生命，通过交换身体的一部分。如同辰星湮灭，物质轮回，宇宙糅合了星尘。  
“这或许可以解释你们现在的状态。”安吉拉取出另一份更厚的资料，翻到其中一页指给莫里森看，“‘黑爪’的资料上记录，加布里尔是依靠一枚植入芯片维持现在的状态的。原理非常简单，利用他细胞迅速再生的特性，通过芯片发出的生物电子信号刺激并加速这个过程。”  
“所以，因为我们都拥有对方的一部分，生物电子信号将我们判定为了一体？”  
“虽然不太严谨，但暂时只能这样猜测。推理的过程太过复杂，让我直接来说结果吧。”安吉拉深吸了一口气，似乎下了很大的决心将这句话说出来，“芯片不足以同时承载两个生命体的运作，你们这样的状态不会维持太久，按照细胞新陈代谢的平均速度来推算，二十一天是最乐观的估计。”  
“二十一天之后呢？”  
“会因为能量循环崩溃而失去维持生命形态的能力，说得浅显一点，你们都会‘消失’。目前唯一可行的办法，是赶在这之前使用‘stardust’让你们的身体恢复正常。”她将被急冻的‘stardust’往前推了推，说话的声音越来越低，“你现在的状态已经无法再次提取‘stardust’，这些是最后的机会，但只够一个人用。”  
这样的结果显然没能让莫里森太惊讶，然而这过于冷静的表情只会让安吉拉更加难过。  
“我知道加布里尔曾是名优秀的特工，可现在已经有好几名守望先锋前成员遇害了，我听安娜说，你们相遇那次他差点杀了你。”这种选择让她看上去痛苦至极，仿佛自己不是个医生，而是手握屠刀的杀人犯，“杰克，结局不尽如人意，但你为加布里尔做的已经够多了。”  
“你知道吗，安吉拉，我们以往每次争吵，先道歉的一定是加比。”莫里森突然挑起的话题让安吉拉惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，“难以置信是吗？他看起来完全不像那种类型，但事实就是如此。”  
“我是个很固执的人，想让我低头可不容易。如果加比不先开口，我们大概早就决裂了。”说着他脱下自己的外衣，向安吉拉亮出了自己的后颈，“但我们最后还是闹掰了，因为在安娜出了意外之后，他再也没向我道过歉。”  
展现在眼前的东西让安吉拉再次红了眼眶，莫里森将后颈的皮肤雾化了一小部分，露出了里面的肌肉组织，和一枚指甲盖大小的芯片。  
“我以为自己会死在科研基地的爆炸中，可我却醒了过来，然后在身上发现了这个。”莫里森点了点面前的文件，分毫不差的图样证明这就是莱耶斯身上的芯片，“或许他杀过其他人，但他把自己维系生命的东西给了我。如果没有芯片的判定误差，现在他已经‘消失’了。”  
“我的上帝啊，事情到底是怎么变成这样的？”安吉拉哽咽地说不出话来，手指按在眼角不想在老朋友面前落泪，“你们甚至……”  
我们甚至愿意拿自己的命去换对方的命，事情却还是变成了这样。  
“这一切完全可以不发生的，天啊——如果当初我能更谨慎一点……”  
“不必内疚，安吉拉，那不是你的错。”莫里森给了她一个短暂的拥抱，如长辈那般低声宽慰道，“我应该感谢你，你没有让上帝带走加比，至少他还‘存在’。”  
断断续续的抽噎声从掩住口鼻的双手下传出，安吉拉努力让自己的声音听起来不要太绝望：  
“所以你决定与他一同离去吗？”  
“我曾是那样打算的，既然不能结束这场战争，至少该将它带进坟墓。”莫里森站起身来，收好了仅剩的‘stardust’，“可这不是加比应得的结局，在愤怒与不甘中死去。他该为自己的所作所为付出代价，但也该得到公正的对待。”  
“我尊重你的决定。”说这句话时安吉拉几乎要发不出声音，“听着杰克，还会有办法的，我一定能找出其他办法。千万不要太早放弃，我们都爱你。”  
说完她上前抱住了莫里森，分开时在他掌心留下了一枚冰凉而坚硬的物体。  
“我从加布里尔的上衣里拿到的，在西伯利亚的那次。”安吉拉微微垂下头，抬手理了理头发，“本来只是暂时保管，却再没机会还给他。”  
莫里森摊开自己的右手，看见一枚香槟色的戒指在他手中泛着金属的亮光。它穿在一条被汗水浸到发白的黑色纤维绳上，造型简单过了头，简直像是从标准制式的机械零件上掰了一块下来，一看就来自审美过于匮乏的共同选择。  
这是他交给莱耶斯的那一枚，而另一枚早已遗失在了守望先锋总部的大爆炸中。莫里森冷硬了许久的表情终于稍有缓和，他用指腹抹过戒指的内侧，感受到上面细小的起伏。  
‘You go your way’


	6. Chapter 6

DAY 16

喝空了的易拉罐和玻璃瓶碰出杂乱的响声，莫里森猛然一下从睡梦中惊醒，他先是擦掉下巴上的口水，紧接着为酸麻不已的脖子呻吟了一声。他面前的笔记本电脑还在工作，手边堆满了文件、资料、易拉罐、一次性咖啡杯和各种尺寸的啤酒瓶。他居然趴在桌上睡着了，更可怕的是，身上只穿了一条内裤的莱耶斯正站在他身边目不斜视地收拾桌上的垃圾。  
实在是太缺乏警惕性了，莫里森这样想着，可这不是重点。重点是他和莱耶斯已经整整四十三天没有说过一句话了，为了那次关于成立暗影守望的争吵，而这一个多月里莱耶斯再没回过他们同居的公寓。  
话又说回来，莱耶斯是个非常整洁的人，属于他的物品永远规整地码放在莱耶斯认为它们该呆的地方，就像他下巴上精心修剪的胡子那样。而与留给别人的印象恰恰相反，莫里森私下里有点小邋遢，爱干净确实是件好事，可他只想让自己过得舒服一点。所以当成堆的垃圾被以暴躁的力度塞进垃圾袋时，莫里森的第一反应居然是要道歉。  
最先阻止他的理由并非他们还在冷战，莫里森终于注意到了桌上毫无遮挡的那些文件，手忙脚乱地想把它们收拾起来。  
“我已经都看过了。”  
莱耶斯眼皮都没抬一下，依然专注与对付那些不知摆了多少天的垃圾，以及恢复桌上每一件东西的位置——它们该呆的地方。莫里森捏着文件的手顿了一顿，没有说话。  
“如果你真的打算提交重审我父亲的案件，我还以为我会是必须知情的那个人。”  
莫里斯整理好手上的文件，合上了笔记本电脑，仍然没有说话。  
“好了，我道歉。是我不对，我不该说那样的话，我很抱歉。”莱耶斯将塞得满满当当的垃圾袋扎好，抽了张湿巾反复擦拭着自己的双手，“我从未觉得……呃，你知道的，觉得你是那样的人。”  
四十多天的时间足够让两人都冷静下来，一个简单的退让就能让他们迅速和解。  
“我也需要道歉，当时我太累了，不然我们可以好好谈谈。”他将文件们都放回了牛皮纸袋里，起身搂住了莱耶斯，“对不起，我该更信任你的，绝大部分时候你都很有先见之明，简直就是普罗米修斯的再世。”  
“普罗米修斯？你想将我拴在高加索山上，永远无法入睡或屈膝，只能日复一日地被啄食肝脏吗？”莱耶斯装作生气的模样咬了一口莫里森的鼻尖，“你就这么恨我？为了一句无心之言，要用如此残忍的方式报复我？”  
“你知道我不是那个意思。”莫里森躲闪着莱耶斯的牙齿，轻声笑了起来，“我在夸赞你永不屈服的灵魂，歌颂你带来生生不息的精神火种。如果真有那样一天到来，喀戎愿为你献上他的永生——”  
刻意夸张的腔调滑稽无比，漂亮的声线让他听起来像个水平有限的男高音，莱耶斯低声笑着往他屁股上捏了一把。  
“现在某人是不是该解释一下，他在背地里干了什么好事？”  
莱耶斯在莫里森脸上啄吻了两口，用脸颊蹭着他的耳朵说。  
“战争结束后才开始准备的，还没着落呢。”莫里森享受着被胡须骚弄脖子的感觉，如是说到，“也没打算瞒着，只是想等有把握了再告诉你。”  
“我以为你当年只是随口说说。”莱耶斯微微皱眉，音调也低了下来，语气稍稍有点不耐烦，“没用的，那些和政客有关的东西你什么也不会查到。况且都是十好几年前的事情了，忘了它吧。”  
“不，加比。我们现在有能力把它查个清楚，总得做点尝试。”莫里森将莱耶斯的肩膀推开，直视着他的眼睛，“这是正确的事情，你应该坚持。”  
“……随便你。”  
莱耶斯皱着的眉头还是没有松开，他对此没有表态，似乎在抗拒着这件事情。  
“正义不会缺席的。”  
莫里森亲吻着他紧锁的眉头，似乎想把每一个深陷的褶皱都用唇舌的温度熨平。只穿着内裤的莱耶斯身上散发着沐浴露的味道，他眯着眼发出舒服的轻哼，双手开始不安分地探进莫里森的裤腰。莫里森索性伸出了舌头，粗糙的舌尖轻柔地描绘着眉骨的形状，浅浅地嘬弄着莱耶斯漆黑卷翘的睫毛。  
“杰克。”  
“嗯？”莫里森的嗓音有点发哑，他稍稍睁开了眼睛，让金黄的睫毛间漏出一线醉人的蓝色，“怎么了？”  
“去洗澡。”  
………………好吧。  
莫里森用沐浴球把自己狠狠搓了三四遍，确认再没有啤酒、可乐、咖啡或者其他什么垃圾食品的味道后才关上了热水。他当然也有好好地……呃，好好地将身后做好清洁，成年人都知道接下来会发生些什么，而莱耶斯通常不太愿意当下面那个。莫里森当然抗议过，偶尔他们也会轮流着来，但那是精力好的情况下。大部分时候他都懒得同莱耶斯较劲，那很没意思，你像在对付一个青春期无限后延的大男孩，和他争夺着可笑又重要的男子汉尊严。  
好吧他承认，也没那么可怜，基本是扯平的。他们做过的次数不算太多，执行任务时就别想了，吵架期间也免谈。而战争才刚结束不到半年，在战争时期能半夜躲在战壕里给对方口上一发就算交好运了。老天作证，被对方嘴里的沙子硌得老二发疼都能是种享受。  
洗澡总是容易让人放空大脑，莫里森一边胡思乱想些不着边际的东西，一边满地寻找自己的拖鞋。  
“加比，你看见我的——”  
他探出头去向莱耶斯求助，却差点因此咬掉自己的舌头。莱耶斯正一丝不挂地跪在床上，手指在自己的臀缝之间来回磨蹭着进出，羞人的水声和压抑的喘息争先恐后地钻入莫里森耳中。卧室的顶灯已经被关闭，室内唯一的光源来自落地窗外的城市夜光，它们在莱耶斯饱满而富有弹性的肌肉上勾出热辣的轮廓，随着他的动作有节奏地起伏。  
“看傻了吗小处男？”莱耶斯慢慢抽出手指，立起上身转过来看他，顺便将黏腻的润滑液抹在了自己堪比选美小姐的翘臀上，“今天来点新鲜的。”  
去他妈的拖鞋。  
毛巾被扔在了地上，莫里森知道自己的表情大概有点吓人，他能清晰地感觉到身上的每一个毛孔都在泄露着深藏的攻击性。莱耶斯当然也感受到了，但他反而笑了起来，任由莫里森将自己凶狠地扑进床垫。  
“你像头要吃人的豹子，”莱耶斯贴在莫里森耳边闷声笑着，低沉的笑声在他喉咙里嗡嗡地翻滚，带着十足的挑衅意味，“但该死的迷人。”  
莫里森一言不发咬上莱耶斯的脖颈，将他翻身按进被褥，弯腰贴上莱耶斯厚实有力的脊背，用力嗅着他身上隐约散发出的味道。肉体的味道，也许是荷尔蒙，或者随便什么玩意，总之足以让莫里森的眼神越来越危险。  
好在莫里森一贯是个不太粗暴的情人，他迷恋地在莱耶斯精壮的肩胛上舔舐，五指轻柔地在深色的皮肤上游走，沿途留下蚂蚁啃噬般的细密触感，不出意料收获了附带着沉重鼻息的躲闪。  
“啧，少玩点花样。”  
莱耶斯的气息有些不稳，看来他不太受得住这些的小手段。莫里森当然没搭理他，左手扣住下巴扳起他的上身，右手顺着紧致的腰线向莱耶斯身前探去。  
“明明就很喜欢。”  
莫里森贴在莱耶斯身后低声喃呢，右手为莱耶斯做着娴熟的手活。他轻声赞美着莱耶斯性感的低哼，用早已硬挺的阴茎在湿滑的股缝里轻轻磨蹭。莱耶斯的后穴已经为此做好了准备，蜜桃味的润滑剂使皮肤间的摩擦不断发出淫靡的声响。  
“你他妈快——唔！”  
莫里森熟练而迅速地为自己带上了安全套，赶在爱侣抱怨出声之前将阴茎的冠部挤了进去。这玩意本就不是做爱用的，不管准备多么充分，刚开始的时候都称不上是享受。可心理上的快感远远盖过身体的真实感受，莱耶斯结实的腰肌因此兴奋地颤抖着。  
即便隔着一层薄薄的橡胶，来自爱人的热度依旧让莫里森满意地喟叹出声。他小幅度地摆动着腰肢，一点一点将自己送得更深，一如他惯有的作风，克制但固执。然而这个过程对莱耶斯而言就太难熬了，快感持续累积却太过缓慢，像清晨岸边温柔的浪花，一下接一下地调戏着饥渴的沙滩。莫里森粗重的鼻息灼烫着他的耳根，快速但轻巧的手活不断撩拨着莱耶斯高潮的阀门。  
莱耶斯简直要骂人了，他用主动凑近的臀部无声地催促着，可惜莫里森的左手牢牢钳制住了他。  
“享受过程，”莫里森的嗓音与平时简直判若两人，他小口小口地啃噬着莱耶斯颈侧口感极佳的肌肉，用低哑声线吐出的一字一句堪称蛊惑，“别急着被操。”  
说完他突然毫不客气地挺腰深入，蓄势已久的阴茎整根没尽，将全无准备的莱耶斯激出一声高亢而短促的呻吟。紧接着，仿佛听到了掀起战火的号角，精准而有力的撞击开始不断挤压着莱耶斯的前列腺。  
插入的轻重快慢充满了富有技巧的节奏感，将美妙的哑吟声从莱耶斯的喉咙里一点一点引诱出来。每当他轻颤着得以喘息时，莫里森会狠狠戳弄他的腺体，而当他嘶吼着想要攀上顶峰时，莫里森又会懒散地慢慢研磨。高高扬起的性器被莫里森时轻时重地爱抚着，汩汩吐出的前液让卷曲的耻毛湿得一塌糊涂，压抑的呻吟声随着身体的战栗阵阵高涨。莱耶斯的气息变得急促而紊乱，每一寸皮肤都因为情欲而烫得吓人，性感的巧克力色也掩盖不住其下燥热的深红。  
“加比，你真他妈给了我个惊喜。”  
从后方进入的姿势让莫里森的阴茎挤得很深，他迫使莱耶斯挺立着上身，痴迷地在泌出细汗的后背吮出一个又一个发紫的红痕。  
不得不承认，身下的莱耶斯真是辣爆了，莫里森用手粗鲁地揉搓着莱耶斯的乳首，被紧咬着下体的火热肠道逼出断断续续的低叹。愈发猛力的抽插也让莱耶斯的喘息声越来越大，逼近极限时根本是在用沙哑的烟嗓放声浪叫。就在莱耶斯绷紧了身体临近释放的关头，莫里森忽然抽离了自己的下体，眼疾手快地扼住莱耶斯抽动着的阴茎。  
“我操…你的！”  
莱耶斯弓起后背浑身都颤抖起来，几乎是从牙缝里挤出这句话。被阻止的射精将高潮瞬间的快感延伸了数倍，混杂着痛苦的舒爽让他拉长了颈线发出无声的长吟。  
奇异的快感叫莱耶斯失神了好一会儿，莫里森伸出舌头轻柔地嘬弄着他的耳垂，用被情欲熏得变了调的声音得意地闷声笑着。  
“可以啊——童子军。”  
莱耶斯在变相高潮的余韵中慵懒地翻了个身，他把自己陷在柔软的浅灰色被褥里，眯着眼打量一脸得色的莫里森，嘴角挂着介乎不屑与纵容之间的笑意。如同一只餍足的——美洲狮？对，就是美洲狮，黑色的那种。身形矫健，肌肉凸显，还有那对漂亮的、载满星辰的、深色的眼睛。  
那一瞬间，爆棚的满足感充盈了莫里森的整个胸膛。莱耶斯炙热的体温让人难以抗拒，他近乎虔诚地俯下身去，用发烫的双唇和真诚的灵魂全心全意地亲吻他的爱人。  
柔软的唇舌轻车熟路地纠缠在了一起，莱耶斯懒懒地探出舌尖享受着莫里森充满色情意味的吮吸，似乎打算在今晚让出全部的主动权，好叫他的童子军玩个尽兴。而莫里森出色的技巧从未令他失望过。他灵活地勾动着莱耶斯的舌尖，细心扫过每一寸牙龈，在敏感的硬腭上拨弄出直叫人头皮发紧的痒麻。这让莱耶斯频频发出模糊的哼声，忍不住抬胯用依旧坚挺的下体缓慢刮蹭着莫里森同样烫人的部位。  
情欲的味道再次漫延，两具汗津津的肉体黏腻地拥在一起，用恰到好处的力度抚摸着对方敏感至极的肌肤。肉体与肉体接触的感觉就是这样奇妙，你能收获寻常拥抱体味不到的悸动。他们的呼吸再次粗重了起来，莱耶斯低头咬上莫里森紧致的胸肌，顶了顶腰催他继续。  
“想要它？”  
莫里森恶劣地在那一收一缩的入口处来回研磨，清亮的嗓音在低哑的状态下分外地富有磁性。  
闻言莱耶斯挑了挑眉毛，很显然这部分权力不在他的出让范围之内。他也许打算较劲，但很快又轻笑着放弃，在一个鄙夷的鼻音之后，绕起自己的舌头用西班牙语发出性感的卷舌音。  
感谢上帝，装傻的好处太多了。  
莫里森从未告诉过莱耶斯，从小他家的农场里就有几个来自墨西哥的老帮工，听懂这种程度的西班牙语完全没有问题，他只是不会说罢了。不过他可不是天生的撒谎精，看在上帝的份上，他原本是打算坦白的，但他实在不能错过那些莱耶斯羞于启齿的肉麻话。  
比如现在这句——  
“‘拜托操哭我，我的天使。’”  
卷土重来的欲望总是更加汹涌，硬得都有些发疼的下体直接一插到底。太过凶猛的进攻让莱耶斯痛苦地嘶了一声，可亟待抚慰的软肉却迫不及待地咬住了入侵的巨物。这回莫里森再没有什么技巧和花招，他架起莱耶斯的右腿立刻开始了急切而狠力的抽插，肉体碰撞的声音响亮得让人脸红。  
“啊——！妈的…慢点！”  
莱耶斯的怒骂被撞得粉碎，只要牙关稍松就会被顶出悦耳至极的声响。莫里森理所当然地没把这话听进去，他完全在情欲中沦陷，通透的蓝色眼瞳中溢出冰冷却让人兴奋不已的占有欲，几乎是发了狠地操着莱耶斯。他的耳中充斥着莱耶斯动情的呻吟，一次又一次加大着力度，只为从那口中榨取出更多诱人的叫声。  
过于猛烈的快感直接烧断了莱耶斯的理智，在一声爽利的长叹之后，他干脆放纵地挺动起腰身，主动迎合着莫里森抽送的节奏。  
老天，这简直要把莫里森给烧干了，他将莱耶斯的双腿统统架上肩膀，偏头在大腿内侧留下个标记归属般的牙印，紧接着俯身吻住了他的爱人。他们撕咬彼此的嘴唇，再去舔舐留下的伤痕，激烈的性爱让两人都口干舌燥，放肆吮吸着对方口中甘甜的一切。  
灼人的体温、嘶哑的叫喊，肉体的结合总避不开野蛮与不堪，但它带来的真实感又是那么叫人上瘾。莫里森从未如此直接地感受到，他拥有他的加比，拥有这具热辣性感的完美躯体，拥有这颗永远燃烧的温柔灵魂。  
莱耶斯，加布里尔，加比，我亲爱的加比。  
他仿佛环抱宇宙星辰，在须臾刹那间与光同行。  
一场疯狂的性爱足以毁掉一套干净的被褥，他们费了点功夫收拾战场，再取出冰箱里最后两罐苏打水，缩进被窝打算好好享受休息日的夜晚。然后这在两个工作狂之间不太行得通，再次躺回床上的两人不可避免地聊起了正事，  
“我看了你的工作日程，”莱耶斯挑了个敏感的话题，“暗影守望的成立预案最终还是通过了。”  
莫里森对莱耶斯的知情并不意外，他保留了莱耶斯查阅资料库的最高权限，任何莫里森能看到的文件莱耶斯也都能看到。  
“你说得没错，这是迟早的事，我没办法阻止他们对守望先锋动手脚。”莫里森听起来有点疲惫，他无可奈何地说到，“但还只是预案，在正式成立之前，我会尽最大努力审核并限制它的。”  
“现在还来得及。”  
“来得及什么？”  
“先通过我的那份提案，”莱耶斯看了一眼闹钟，将床头的壁灯调暗了一点，说，“让我来领导暗影守望。”  
“不行。”莫里森想都没想就一口回绝，“你怎么就不明白？这不是个好差事。”  
“你想让我明白什么？谁才是不明白的哪个？”莱耶斯又开始暴躁起来，他的音量在不受控制地拔高，“守望先锋就是个烂透顶了的差事，该死的，我们早该在战争结束时立刻解散！一个完全中立的维和武装组织？开什么玩笑，哪个国家容得下我们！”  
“但现在——”  
“但现在已经这样了，那就得保护好它。”莱耶斯打断了莫里森的话，他迫使自己冷静了一会儿，才继续说到，“暗影守望的成立已经无法避免，放任下去它一定会变成政治的傀儡。与其整天担惊受怕，不如从一开始就把它控制在手里。”  
这话说完莫里森好一会儿没有出声，他把自己缩进了被子里面，半晌才闷声说了一句：  
“……会有其他办法的。”  
“老天！你到底他妈的什么毛病？”莱耶斯简直要冒火了，“我发誓绝对能把暗影守望收拾得服服帖帖，所以究竟哪个部分让你不满意了？！”  
莫里森焦躁不已地翻了个身，不过两秒又翻了回来，在莱耶斯莫名其妙的注视下突然坐起。  
“好吧！我承认！我知道这是最好的解决办法了，但我不希望那个人是你！”莫里森用双手使劲揉搓着他的那头金发，终于放弃似的嚷到，“暗影守望干的都会是些见不得人的脏活，暴力、违法、不择手段。我明白这或许是必须的，没人能靠爱感化坏蛋，但为什么又得是你？”  
“又？”莫里森把莱耶斯彻底弄糊涂了，他皱起眉头看向莫里森，用了一个陈述句，“你有事情瞒着我。”  
“不，我没有，但我只是……觉得很不公平，你总是在干最不讨好的活。”莫里森差点就要露馅，幸而说服力十足的蓝眼睛帮了他的大忙，“没人喜欢那些过分夸张的媒体，但守望先锋被当作英雄追捧的时候，这里面该有你一份。”  
“开什么玩笑……你怎么会在意这种事？”莱耶斯声音渐渐低了下去，他似乎没料到莫里森会这样说，但仍然在嘴硬着，“这只是我们的工作，干嘛这么敏感。”  
“是的，工作、工作，全他妈是工作。要冷静，要客观，要用理智分析你是最佳的、唯一的人选。”他听起来不能更沮丧了，甚至把脑袋埋进了被子里，“可为什么非得是你？我就不能想出更好的方法？连这点事情都搞不定，真他妈没用透了……”  
让人低落的沉默持续了很久，昏暗的壁灯也在不知何时被人关上，莫里森听到莱耶斯离开时拿上了烟盒和火机。  
阳台上又要多出一地烟头了，真想给他一拳让他少他妈抽点。  
他一边这样想着，一边在床上躁动不安地来回翻着身，等滚烫的体温和烟草的味道一起回到被窝里时，一对冰凉的小玩意被塞进了莫里森的手心。  
金属质感，环状物，内侧能摸到细微的凹陷，似乎有字刻在上面。  
噢，上帝。  
“有人来了。”  
失真的低哑嗓音忽然截断了记忆，老兵莫里森迅速将戒指攥进掌心，起身贴墙向窗外看去。他和莱耶斯此时正在墨西哥多拉多的核发电站附近，轮流监视着进出的人员与车辆，刚刚就是莱耶斯发出的警告。  
莫里森开启目镜锁定了这辆在深夜开往核电站的卡车，仔细确认过车上的人员后回报：  
“就是他们，骷髅帮。”


	7. Chapter 7

DAY 15

“抱歉，女士们，我迟到了。”麦克雷一边脱帽致歉，一边匆匆走进实验室，“对付死局帮那群家伙真是太费劲了，闹钟居然都没能吵醒我。”  
他穿着普通的格子衬衫和牛仔裤，很显然今天没有任务等着他。  
“没关系的，安娜陪我聊了会儿，我们还泡了茶，要来点吗？”  
“却之不恭。”  
安吉拉笑着替他倒了杯茶，一旁坐着的安娜也忍不住打趣道：  
“你还是那么讨人喜欢，麦克雷。”  
“我的荣幸，安玛莉女士。”麦克雷接过茶杯，故意做出副苦相，“但只是在您面前，那两个老家伙可是一如既往的不待见我。”  
安娜不置可否地笑了笑，慢悠悠地又喝了一口茶，忽然将剩余的茶水泼到了身后的电子仪器上。闪烁着的电子信号瞬间熄灭，仪表盘上迸出‘劈啪作响’的蓝色电光。安吉拉对此好似早有预料，起身切断了实验室的电源总闸。  
“齐格勒博士，我监测到医学实验室的电源设备被关闭，需要我的帮助吗？”  
雅典娜机械的电子音在实验室外的发声中响起，安吉拉开启了应急照明装置，按住临时通讯设备的开关，淡定地回答道：  
“我不小心将水洒在仪器上了，只是关闭电源维修一下，谢谢你。”  
“与我监测到的情况一致，那么请注意安全齐格勒博士，需要帮助可以随时呼叫我。”  
通讯设备被关闭，安吉拉替安娜续上了一杯茶，用纸巾简单地收拾了一下仪器上水渍，回到座位上说：  
“让我来确认一下，关于杰克和加布里尔的状态，除了半藏特工，知情的只有我们三人，对吗？”  
“事实上我都还只是一知半解，半藏就更加不明所以了。”麦克雷取下了自己从不离身的帽子放在桌上，“但他同意交给我搞定，在事情有眉目之前会当做自己什么也不知道。武士的承诺很有份量，我认为完全值得信任。”  
于是他们简单交换了一下彼此获得的信息，安吉拉表示杰克和加布里尔的状态状态不太好，顺便隐去了‘stardust’和‘消失’的部分。  
“我试图过说服他，但杰克有自己的决定，我只能尊重他的选择。”  
说完这话安吉拉忍不住叹了口气，安娜拍了拍她的肩膀以示安慰。  
“杰克还是老样子，拿他一点办法也没有，我甚至不知道他和加布里尔在忙些什么。”安娜显然对莫里森的牛脾气习以为常，“幸好我们的小牛仔足够机灵，有什么收获吗，麦克雷？”  
“我打听到了一点，但不会太多，莫里森那个人——你懂的。”说着麦克雷摸出了一根雪茄，捏在指头上搓了搓，又放了回去，“他们在追寻六年前西伯利亚智械中枢复苏事件的线索。当时智械中枢的监控系统突然失灵，后来查明是由大量高能微波炸弹爆炸导致——某种会影响电子设备运作的武器。”  
“莫里森得知这批高能微波炸弹是从死局帮手里交易出去的，因此他们追查到了死局帮的军火库。”他喝了口红茶，将事情描述得尽量简洁，“他似乎对盘踞在墨西哥的骷髅帮有点研究，知道他们会定时与死局帮进行军火交易。于是他和莱耶斯截获了骷髅帮的卡车前往死局帮，却被半藏认出那是光明科创的卡车。”  
“光明科创？”安吉拉闻言皱起了眉头，“你是说墨西哥的那个能源公司？但骷髅帮在墨西哥可是反政府组织。”  
“没错，莫里森也这样质疑过。但还记得前些日子的那个任务吗？在多拉多的光明节那天护送发电站的核心部件。”麦克雷还是忍不住叼起了雪茄，仅仅是叼着，没有点燃，“半藏参与了那次任务，他非常肯定是同一辆车，甚至指出了车上的箭痕——他的‘岚’留下的。”  
“这可是发现了不得了的事情。”  
安娜皱着眉评论到。  
“还不仅是如此。”  
麦克雷挑了挑眉毛，接着说到：  
“之后我们撞见美国军方与死局帮发生了武装冲突，但死局帮不太可能去招惹美国政府。”  
说到这里他不以为意地笑了笑。  
“关于这个我还有点发言权，相信我，当初死局帮和那些当官的没少勾结。而且之后也被证实，他们的冲突是个意外，真正袭击了那些美国大兵的是一帮有组织的战争型智械。”  
两位女士对此同时表示了震惊，麦克雷耸了耸肩以示他也不知道更多了。  
“六年前西伯利亚出事的时候我还在逃亡，只匆匆看过几眼新闻。所以他们为什么追查这事？和之后总部的爆炸有联系吗？”  
提到六年前的事情，安吉拉又更深地长叹了一声，在两人探究的目光中，缓缓讲述起了自己知情的那部分。  
那时已经是十二月，西伯利亚的寒风能在任何暴露的皮肤上刮出刺痛的口子。电子设备的瘫痪使他们几乎与外界失联，而更糟糕的是，来自守望先锋的全体搜救人员都遭到了俄罗斯军方的软禁。  
“见鬼！你们没权利关着我们！”被厚重皮衣包裹的猎空在临时搭建的避难所里上蹿下跳，透过窄小的窗框冲外头大声叫嚷，“拜托了，我们可以提供救援协助！来个会说英语的人呀！”  
门外自然不会有任何回应，代号猎空的特工莉娜·奥克斯顿与安吉拉被单独关在一间小隔间里，与外界连接的唯一途径是台最为老式的无线电收音机。它可以脱离一切现代的电子网络系统，用陈旧的声音毫无感情地播报着此时的新闻。  
‘守望先锋最高指挥官杰克·莫里森已于前日受到联合国听证会的传唤，回应了媒体对他干预重审四十六年前洛杉矶某抢劫杀人案的报道，坦言在近二十年内曾对此案数次申请重审，并承认此案涉及到美国当局的政治人物。联合国就此对守望先锋的权力范围问题提出质疑，择日将再次召开相关听证会。’  
“齐格勒博士……”  
作为守望先锋原型机试飞计划最年轻的成员，莉娜本质上还是一个咋咋呼呼的小姑娘。她勇敢乐观还有点聒噪，但这不影响她对未知的危险有本能的恐惧。  
“您觉得新闻里说的是真的吗？”莉娜小心翼翼地轻声问到，“我说的是前几天播放的那个，关于暗影守望和莱耶斯，还有二十年前对他的军事指控什么的。”  
“莫里森指挥官不是已经公开否认过了吗？”  
安吉拉说的轻描淡写，心里却是七上八下的。他们对外声称是来提供国际人道援助，可莫里森的委托却只有安吉拉一个人知道。在之前的几天里她从不漏看任何一个被送来这里的幸存者，为他们进行急救，并逐个确认身份。然而希望实在太过渺茫，她无法想象莱耶斯和他的小队能在在一片莽莽雪原上存活几天，而她甚至无法确定自己能再坚持多久。  
“别紧张，莉娜。这个世界上从不缺少恶意，守望先锋总得面临一些麻烦。”安吉拉努力让自己听起来更加稳重可靠，尽量挑选更为中立的说法安抚着莉娜，“实话说我也不知道那些新闻到底是怎么回事，但指挥官会将所有麻烦都合理解决的。”  
就像以前无数次发生过的那样。  
“说的也是！”毫无来由的乐天派是莉娜最值得称赞的优点了，她只需要一秒就能打起精神，“讲真的，莫里森指挥官是我的童年偶像！我简直不敢相信自己能跟他一起工作！当时班上的小姑娘们没一个不——”  
“齐格勒博士！”  
焦急的声音打断了莉娜兴奋的讲述，一名属于守望先锋的搜救人员走了进来。安吉拉知道他的名字叫劳德，是此次救援小队的队长，他手中拿着一个显示在通话状态的通讯设备，身后还有大量涌入的俄罗斯军方人员。  
“俄罗斯方面刚刚封锁了失控区域，我们被要求立刻离开国境，否则会遭到强制拘留。”  
劳德简单陈述了当前的状况，齐格勒悬了许久的心终于坠入了谷底。这一刻到底还是来了，但她没有轻易放弃的习惯，即刻转向一旁的军方首领，试图争取些机会。  
“我愿意配合守望先锋救援小队的撤离工作，但希望申请我本人能继续留在这里提供救助。”她从上衣里取出自己的证件，“我是齐格勒·安吉拉，无国界医师组织和联合国下属世界卫生组织成员，我请求——”  
所有士兵步枪上膛的声音掐断了她的话，急转直下的局面让在场的人都措手不及，但她们都被收缴了武器，莉娜只能自口中发出慌张的高声抗议：  
“守望先锋是维和组织！你们不能对我们采取暴力手段！”  
“俄罗斯当局已经宣布全国进入二级战争状态，我们怀疑智械中枢的事故属于恶意袭击，而你们完全有理由被列入可疑对象。”军方首领面不改色地端着自己的武器，“我再重复最后一遍，守望先锋救援小队的所有人员，立刻撤离！”  
“我们有你们签署过的联合国授权！”  
“请退后！女士！”  
“把你的枪从博士面前拿开！”  
“够了！我同意！”自通讯设备中传出的声音让安吉拉和莉娜都愣住了，“守望先锋最高指挥官杰克·莫里森代表该组织同意配合俄罗斯军方的一切撤退指令，我本人将亲自督促并确保行动的合理执行。”  
沙哑但依旧沉稳的声线属于他们熟悉的莫里森指挥官，安吉拉立刻明白了刚才的一切为什么会发生——俄罗斯军方是在逼迫莫里森表态。她几乎是将劳德手中的通讯设备一把夺下，可她连一个单词都没能说完。  
“杰——”  
“齐格勒博士，我不能拿你们的生命开玩笑，那是我工作的一部分。”莫里森迅速截住了她已经送到舌尖了的话，声音冷硬得几乎不近人情，“我知道自己在说什么，距离事故发生已经过去一周，没有坚持的必要了，请听从命令撤离。”  
说到这里，三人不约而同地陷入了短暂的沉默。  
“骗人的吧？守望先锋多少还有些能耐，强硬一点总能有办法的。”麦克雷显然有些难以置信，“虽然他们天天都在吵架，但莱耶斯可是他…是他……”  
“是他未婚了快二十年的未婚夫。”安娜从容不迫地接过牛仔磕巴了半天的话，“就是不知道现在还是不是。”  
“但他抛弃了莱耶斯，和您那次意外时一样！”  
“因为你们都不够了解杰克，这才像是他会做的事情。从最理性的角度出发，他连救援小队都不该派遣。”安娜将茶杯搁在桌上，用略显苍老的声音平淡地叙述着，“俄罗斯方面已经有了怀疑，而加布里尔和他的小队也确实在事故现场，承认暗影守望的存在无异于给加布里尔和守望先锋都宣判了死刑。”  
安娜始终保持着一位老兵该有的冷静，仿佛在参与一场严肃的战术会议。  
“这已经是杰克能为自己谋求的最大的私心了。”  
麦克雷看上去仍然有些恼怒，甚至愤恨地磨了磨牙根，而亲历此事的安吉拉却一直保持着挣扎般的静默。  
也许时至今日，安吉拉仍旧没法对莫里森和莱耶斯的关系做出正确的评判，但在那一刻，她是真真切切体会到了莫里森出离的绝望。  
杰克·莫里森或许只是一个烂大街的人名，但莫里森指挥官不是。他没有不满的权利，没有自私的筹码，他代表了守望先锋，一言一行牵动了成千上万人的利益。如果有人像她一样，见过莫里森因休克而放大的瞳孔，见过他迅速凋敝的金发，见过他几度逼近死亡线的生命体征。或许你也能意识到，莫里森指挥官有多么理智客观，杰克·莫里森就有多么不顾一切。  
可他必须放弃自己愿意拿生命去交换的人，由他亲口下达的命令，亲自监督执行。  
“所以有人知道当时到底是怎么回事吗？”安吉拉终于疲惫不已地开了口，“加布里尔为什么会带队进入智械中枢？暗影守望的存在怎么会泄露？守望先锋内部又遇上了什么麻烦？难道一点线索都没有吗？总能找到个知情者在杰克身——”  
说到这里安吉拉忽然顿住了，麦克雷对此不明所以，而安娜则陷入了更深地沉默。  
“安娜出了意外，莱因哈特被迫退休，麦克雷脱离了暗影守望，源氏也离开了守望先锋。”安吉拉用手指攥紧了衣角，失神地喃喃自语着，“温斯顿申请前往直布罗陀监测站，我长期在实验室独自工作，就连猎空和托比昂都去了其他国家的分部。”  
“哇哦……”麦克雷伸手挠了挠胡子，莫名觉得有些心虚，“这真是，太过巧合了。”  
“不…不——！承认吧！所有人都在逃避！”茶杯被狠狠砸在了桌上，安吉拉突然异常激动起来，“大家都知道不对劲了，谁也不是傻瓜！我们对危机视而不见、听而不闻，担心惹上麻烦，悄悄与守望先锋保持距离！”  
“嘿——冷静点博士，谁都有自己的事要做。”  
“是的！没错！我们都有充分的理由替自己开脱，即便没有也无可厚非！”她的声音变得哽咽但愤怒，泪水不受控制地夺眶而出，“可杰克默许了所有人的退出！在守望先锋最艰难无望的一年里……你们怎么能够想象！他独自一人面对了所有的…所有的一切！”  
他毫不畏惧地登上直指云端的通天之塔，坦然倒数着理想的崩塌之日。他沿着世间最光明的道路，义无反顾地步入深渊。  
尖酸刻薄的媒体，事不关己的高层，激愤抗议的群众，还有臃肿腐败的内部。安吉拉根本不敢想象莫里森要怎样度过守望先锋存在的最后一年。他被复杂的社会绑住了手脚，被难测的人心剥去了甲胄，以至于在末日的钟声敲响时，只能沉默地掏空了血肉，以期挽救已经决裂却唯一还在身边的爱人。  
“我给他的葬礼致辞，却对事故的始末一无所知，没有人说得出他‘死前’一丝一毫的境况！人人对此讳莫如深，即便是现在，六年过去，也没谁探究过当初的真相！”安吉拉将整个人都蜷缩在沙发上，近乎失控地大声控诉，“如果不是他们的固执和愤怒，如果杰克和加布里尔真的就此长眠，我们是不是打算用‘遗憾的意外’安慰自己一辈子？！”  
这段时间她承受了太多的压力，保守了太多的秘密，知晓了太多太过沉重的过去。医者的悲悯之心让她自责无比，致使她只能抱紧了膝盖泣不成声地忏悔：  
“上帝啊…是我们，根本就是是我们抛弃了他们……”

 

DAY 19

飞机的货仓内闷热而拥挤，巨大的轰鸣声让人焦躁不已。莱耶斯极不舒服地将自己挤在两个行李箱之间，腹诽着莫里森在这种环境下居然还能睡着。他就靠坐在离莱耶斯不远的地方，依旧在睡梦中微微皱着眉头，一脸苦大仇深的表情。  
也不知是不是错觉，莱耶斯总觉得最近莫里森睡觉的时间变长了，只要稍稍歇下就能迅速睡熟的那种。要知道，在他们刚刚一同行动那会儿，任何时候莱耶斯看向莫里森，都能即刻得到他警惕的回望。  
这么想来，在那毫无头绪的‘融合’之后，他和莫里森呆在一块已经挺长时间了。  
多久了呢？十九天。  
别问他为什么记得这么清楚，他也不知道为什么。  
想到这里莱耶斯又忍不住扭头去看莫里森，视线黏在那处紧蹙的眉心怎么也挪不开。他忽然想起上次那股突如其来的热浪，在碰到莫里森的那一瞬间，那个真实得可怕的梦境和莫里森简直要背过气去的喘息。他不知道该怎么解释那种感觉，可他就是毫无理由地肯定它们来自莫里森的噩梦。毕竟连‘死而复生’和‘融为一体’这种事情都能在他身上发生，这种程度的匪夷所思也完全能被接受。  
飞机发动机的轰鸣声还在继续，持续不断的噪音让人很难集中精力，它当然会继续，除非他们坠机。此时‘死神’和老兵正在前往瑞士的飞机上，这是莫里森的决定，说要去取非常重要的东西。莱耶斯没有对此提出异议，毫无理由地跟莫里森对着干只会显得他幼稚且小气，尤其当那些恶言恶语总打在棉花上时。  
正这般想着，平稳行进着的飞机忽然稍稍颠簸了一下。莫里森的睫毛也跟着似有所觉地颤了颤，但很快又归入平稳。莱耶斯不能再走神了，他尽量缓慢地将手伸向莫里森的眉心，末了又收了回了来，褪下了自己尖利的手甲。  
肌肤与肌肤轻轻触碰，热浪再次袭来，浓烟阻隔了视野，高温足以扭曲光影。莱耶斯皱紧了眉头掩住口鼻，仔细分辨着火场中的任何一丝动静。  
“加布里尔——！”  
就是这个声音，每个音节都熟稔得仿若耳朵的一部分，他绝没可能听错。莱耶斯立即回过头去，果然看到了意料之中的身影。  
“加布里尔·莱耶斯——！回答我——！”  
熟悉的场景被莱耶斯从记忆里鲜血淋漓地拽了出来，如同拉扯出一束束深植其中的荆条，细小但尖锐的突起将触碰到的一切撕得血肉模糊。  
莱耶斯本以为自己会死死记住这天发生的每一秒，可当莫里森的身影在一片浓烟中逐渐清晰地时候，他才意识到这是守望先锋总部爆炸发生时的事情。火光将莫里森的影子晃得模糊不清，他身边的各类仪器还在不断发出骇人的爆破声，根本没法预测下一秒会在何处发生二次爆炸。他现在还能行走，还能嘶喊，大概说明莫里森的状态不算太糟。可此时莱耶斯已经被坍塌的天花板砸中，有没有意识都说不准了。  
“莱耶斯——！加比——！”  
他默然地看着莫里森在四处磕磕碰碰地摸索，竭尽全力的呼喊一声哑过一声。只能待在原地的莱耶斯忽然冒出了一个念头，老兵莫里森的声音是怎么变成现在这样的？低哑，依旧有力，听起来像张砂纸，偶尔会有细小的破音，似乎无法高声说话。是被浓烟熏坏了嗓子？还是单纯地出于衰老？  
莫里森靠近的速度实在太过缓慢，慢到莱耶斯都有时间关心起了这个奇怪的问题。他的身影徘徊在离莱耶斯不远的地方，却一直行动迟缓，这让身处梦中的莱耶斯都忍不住着急起来。如果他没记错的话，还有第二批炸弹没有爆炸。  
就在这时，莱耶斯听到了直升机的螺旋桨声。他扭头向右边看去，指挥官办公室的大落地窗已经彻底粉碎，救援用的直升机正努力与窗户的缺口维持水平。  
“有人存活吗！”螺旋桨的声音实在太大，即便使用了扩音器，救援人员的声音也很难分辨，“向窗口靠近！我们无法进入救援！你还能动吗？到窗户边来！”  
但莫里森听清了每一个字，他将头转向了窗口，大声呼救着：  
“加布里尔还在这里！我找不到他！”  
“我们会想办法的！你先过来！”  
“不！”莫里森一口回绝，简直就是他标志性的顽固作风，“我不能扔下他！”  
说着他又固执地开始了缓慢的移动，用双手不断检查着身边的东西。  
“好吧好吧！那你能确定他的位置吗？”  
救援人员不想耽搁时间，眼下他们都不知道还会有第二次大范围爆炸，谁都想尽可能多地救人出来。  
“我看不见！”  
“什么？”  
什么？！  
“我说——我做不到！因为我看不见！”  
即便知道这只是个梦境，知道所看见的已是既定的事实，莱耶斯还是抑制不住发出了震惊的怒骂。而奇妙的是，莱耶斯——被天花板压住的那个莱耶斯，也真的发出了一点微弱的声音。  
“操。”  
这个根本就没能完整发出的单词完全被螺旋桨的嗡鸣和火场的杂音淹没，但莱耶斯还是听得一清二楚。因为这确确实实是他自己说的，就像某种神奇的既视感，你会指着某个场景拍着脑袋咕哝，‘老天，就是它’。  
可接下来更神奇的事情发生了，莫里森忽然将身体准确无比地转向了莱耶斯所在方向，停顿了不过片刻就加快速度冲了过来。  
“加比！我听见你了！”  
他一路跑得跌跌撞撞，不断被突兀伸出的钢筋或锐器划伤，被残垣断壁绊倒，但他根本没打算为任何事情停下。莫里森的身形迅速穿破了浓烟和火舌，当他的模样清晰地展现在莱耶斯面前时，莱耶斯的心脏忽然被狠狠揪起。  
莫里森的脸上有长长两道深可见骨的划伤，和他现在疤痕的位置一样，一道自眉心纵贯而下，一道将双唇一劈为二。它们可能造成了莫里森的暂时性失明，伤口处的皮肉可怕地撕裂着，莫里森的每一次高喊都能牵动出更多鲜血。粘稠的血浆与燃烧的灰烬盖住了原有的肤色，莱耶斯只能看见那双无法聚焦的蓝色眼睛，执拗地盯着根本看不见的某个方向。  
“我会找到你的！坚持住！有救援来了！”  
他一面片刻不停地高声呼喊，一面迅速在莱耶斯面前跪下开始摸索。他以规律的速度和频率仔细检查着周身的区域，毫无保护的双手早已被猩红覆盖，烧伤、割伤、撞伤，没一处好肉。  
莱耶斯就站在他面前，眼睁睁看着他与被压住的自己无数次地错开。他忍不住在莫里森面前蹲下，仔细端详着莫里森的模样。  
他的皮肤松弛又衰老，发色干枯而灰白，与当时还不满五十的莫里森极不相称。他可是超级士兵，顽强的细胞生命力是他引以为傲的资本，衰老的速度只会比常人更慢。他那时就已经这样了吗？怎么弄成这样的？是我忘记了吗？  
第二轮爆炸毫无预警地爆发，强烈的冲击直接将莫里森震飞了出去。救援的直升机立刻离开了现场，完全承受不住第二次冲击的建筑开始快速地崩塌。  
“加…布里尔……”  
该死的，莫里森又从一地废墟中爬了起来，他近乎直觉地朝莱耶斯所在的方向费力地匍匐前进着。刚才的冲击大概损伤了他的内脏，每一寸移动都会让他口中溢出越来越多的鲜血。  
“回答我，加比…呃啊——！”  
顶棚的板材突然崩坍，被高温炙得滚烫的金属不偏不倚砸在了莫里森背上，莱耶斯马上就听见了皮肉被烫焦的‘滋滋’声。灼烧的痛感让莫里森痛苦地叫喊出来，但他的嗓子已经嘶哑得要发不出声响了。  
“我不能…被……”他艰难地用手抵住金属的边缘，掌心的皮肉立刻就被烫得翻卷起来，“只剩我了…只剩我去救他了！”  
莫里森几乎耗尽了全力，被高温灼伤的双手散发出焦臭的味道，他竭力嘶吼着将金属板材从身上掀开。莱耶斯简直不敢相信莫里森还能有力气站起，他如同平地拔起的巨像，顽固不化地朝着根本看不见的目标前进。  
当你的信仰足够坚定，你就会变成其他人的信仰。  
不知从何处看来的语句突兀地钻入莱耶斯脑中，他曾对此嗤之以鼻，现在更是如此。他死死攥紧了自己的五指，莫名叫嚣着的情绪让他气愤得浑身都在颤抖。  
如果说莫里森就是足以成为他人信仰的那个人，那他自己又该去信仰谁呢？如果你们向上帝祈祷，是因为上帝的万能，可当你们将所有期望寄托在莫里森身上时，又何曾想过他也只是个人？  
他的身体因疼痛而佝偻着，既不高大也不伟岸，步履蹒跚、力不可支。几近病态的执着牢牢扎根于他的身体，假如这世上真的有神明存在，莫里森就是神迹的证明。然而莫里森还是倒在了莱耶斯面前，彼此的指尖甚至只有一厘之隔。守望先锋的标志在爆炸中坠毁，他们被宣判为罪犯，大批的人群为此庆祝狂欢。  
神迹轰然倒地，神明不复存在。


	8. Chapter 8

DAY 20

“放开我！我能为他治疗！”  
安吉拉暴怒地叫喊着，在两名士兵的钳制下毫无仪态地挣扎着。她使劲扭过头去，看向担架上半边脸都已经被冻伤坏死的男人。  
“这里的事务都与你无关了，女士。”  
士兵的声调如同平白直叙的肥皂剧，直到安吉拉出其不意地夺走了他别在腰间的手枪，语气才稍稍有了波动。  
“把枪放下！我们无法保证不对你造成任何伤害！”  
“那我们换种方式。”安吉拉用枪指着两名士兵缓缓后退，突然抬手用枪口抵在了自己的脑袋上，“我要抢救这名病人，只有我能救他。”  
“齐格勒博士！您还好吗！别让他们伤害你！”  
莉娜焦急的呼喊从未间断，但她被隔绝在了门外，对眼下的起因经过一无所知。  
“留下我的医药箱，把病人放在急救手术台上，所有人全部出去。”说着她拨开了手枪的保险栓，“不然你们就得想想，怎样跟媒体和联合国解释，一名无国界医生为什么会死在你们的非法囚禁中。”  
两名士兵对视了一眼，明显没能猜中事情发展的走向，也没有应付过这样奇怪的威胁。但他们还是照安吉拉说的做了，在门锁合上的同时安吉拉立刻冲上前去将门反锁。她颤抖着指尖扔掉了手枪，蹲下身拾起掉落在地的香槟色戒指。感谢老天，多亏了这枚从加布里尔上衣里掉出来的戒指，她差点就要错过他！  
“加布里尔，我是安吉拉·齐格勒，将为你实施急性心衰抢救，如果能听见我说话请尽量给予反应。”  
安吉拉一秒也不敢耽搁，即刻反身扑向了手术台。她的声音瞬间恢复了冷静，双手熟练而飞快地工作起来。整整一支‘stardust’被注入血管，仪器上的数项生命指标却在持续走低。  
“加布里尔，我是安吉拉·齐格勒，如果能听见我说话请尽量给予反应！”  
又一管明黄透亮的液体推入体内，安吉拉竭力保持着一名医者该有的沉着心态，可在这种千钧一发的情境之下没人能不紧张。她想尽办法挽留着莱耶斯，可仪器上的数值已经闪烁着发出了警报。  
“加布里尔！我是安吉拉·齐格勒——”  
她执拗地重复着很显然不能得到回应的话，眼前的场景恍惚中与某部分记忆产生了重叠。  
‘杰克！我是安吉拉·齐格勒，如果能听见我说话请尽量给予反应！’  
同样躺在手术台上的莫里森，毫无血色的皮肤，痉挛抽搐的手指，他在飞快地步入衰老，夹杂着几丝灰白的金发以肉眼可见的速度枯萎褪色。  
‘拜托了，杰克，你不能就这样离开！’  
“拜托了，加布里尔，你不能就这样离开！”  
毫无感情的机器已经用尖锐的报警声做出了宣判，可安吉拉做不到。从莫里森体内抽取的‘生命’接连进入莱耶斯的身体，身后被反锁的门外已经传来了粗暴的撞击声。她不断抹去糊住双眼的汗水，一遍又一遍重复着近乎徒劳的抢救。  
“老天！行行好吧……杰克还在等他！”  
叫嚣着的仪器突兀地响起了清脆的跳跃声，奇迹般的声音让安吉拉的精神为之一振，甚至还怔愣了片刻。可与此同-时紧锁着的房门被强行破开，安吉拉慌忙转身，却冷不防被人击中后脑，眼前顿时漆黑一片。  
“齐格勒博士，你在里面吗？”  
门外的呼声将安吉拉惊醒，她几乎从转椅上跳起来，扬手打翻了自己的水杯，花了好几秒才反应过来刚刚的一切只是个糟糕的梦。一个该死的，发生过的，无法改变的梦。  
“齐格勒博士！”门外的声音提高了音量，“出什么事了？”  
“没事！我很好，请稍等！”  
她匆忙起身收拾掉桌上洒翻的咖啡，捋了捋睡乱的头发，起身去开了门。只见麦克雷正背倚在门旁，抬了抬帽檐看向她，说到：  
“瞧瞧你的脸色，女士，是时候给自己放个假了。”  
“可惜我不能。”安吉拉苦笑着叹了口气，侧身为麦克雷让出进门的空间，“所以是什么风把你吹来了？”  
“多谢，但我们得去一趟会客厅。”他抬了抬脑袋上的牛仔帽以示礼貌，偏了偏袋指出个方向，“有名客人要见你，俄罗斯来的。”  
后半句话被刻意加重了音量，安吉拉的眼皮跳了跳，迅速穿上了外套。  
安吉拉原本以为这会是个私人的会面，哪知安娜与莱因哈特早已在会客厅内等她了。‘客人’是一位壮硕的俄罗斯女性，粉色的头发与结实的肌肉十分打眼。在锁上了会客厅的门后，她简短地自我介绍了一下。  
“亚历山德拉·查莉娅诺娃，我的名字，你们可以叫我查莉娅。”她十分友好地与在场每一个人握手，虽然手劲大得吓人，“我来自俄罗斯，沃斯卡娅女士委托我加入守望先锋，并向你们传达一些信息。”  
说完她打开了桌上的全息影像通讯装置，蓝色的透明影像在短暂的闪烁后显现出了一位干练的女士的模样。  
“下午好，各位，时间宝贵就让我们省去彼此的自我介绍吧。”沃斯卡娅用平稳又快速的语调说到，“就在昨天我们收到了一份来历不明的资料，上面有些让我不得不在意的东西。而这名匿名的发送者——恕我直言，很可能是你们已被确认为死亡的前任指挥官。”  
这样的话让在场的几位都忍不住皱起了眉头。这在守望先锋现存的旧成员中已经不是新闻了，但很显然不该被一个千里之外的人知晓。沃斯卡娅仿佛早已预料到了他们的猜疑，伸手拖出另一份全息投影的资料放在了屏幕上。  
“战争型智械？”  
麦克雷第一个出声了，这份资料让所有人的表情都严肃了起来。  
“资料的发出地点位于墨西哥多拉多，具体可以精确到光明科创公司下属的核发电站。如你们所见，这份资料显示他们拥有一种信号发射装置，可以远距离操控大量战争型智械，甚至大范围影响其他智械。”  
沃斯卡娅用手缓慢滑动着资料，继续解释到：  
“根据这些资料推测，这样的发射装置不止一处，功能与智械中枢类似。我们完全有理由猜测，有人想发动第二次智械战争。”  
这样的消息太过惊人，很显然大家一时间内都很难接受。  
“为什么告诉我们？我们又凭什么相信你？”  
麦克雷问到。  
“各位是守望先锋较早一批的成员，有些事情的真相我只能选择交托给你们。”沃斯卡娅深吸了一口气，仿佛将要做出一个无比重大的决定，“这项信号发射装置的技术来自俄罗斯，它在早年间被我的政敌利用了。而我曾亲自委托莫里森指挥官派遣特殊部队前往智械中枢，试图阻止他们的开发进程。”  
“什么？你们到底在说什么？”  
莱因哈特被弄得一头雾水，一直缄默不言的安吉拉却突然站了起来。  
“你们知道暗影守望的小队进入了智械中枢。”一个陈述句，和另一个陈述句，“也知道他们被困在了里面。”  
“准确来说，是部分人知道。”沃斯卡娅女士的表情并未因此有什么波动，“这起事件后来被核实为情报泄露，我们被人算计了。在当时的情况下我们谁也无法信任，要做最坏的打算。”  
“所以就要阻止我们救援？放任他们在里面等死？！”  
安吉拉的音调陡然拔高，向着全息影像步步走近。  
“这对守望先锋是毁灭性的打击！”若非面前只是一个全息投影，安吉拉都恨不得一把揪起她的领子，“对杰克和加布里尔更是！”  
查莉娅伸出胳膊挡在了安吉拉面前，但几乎同时查莉娅的手就被莱因哈特宽大的手掌握住。莱因哈特有力的臂膀将安吉拉护在身前，警告般地盯着查莉娅的双眼。  
“他们为这个世界付出了一切…我们怎么能让他们……！”  
我们怎么能让为众人抱火者扼于风雪，怎么能让为自由开路者困于荆棘。  
“对于两位指挥官的遭遇我非常遗憾，但守望先锋的解散并不是我们的责任，齐格勒博士，很显然莫里森指挥官比你更了解这一点。”沃斯卡娅女士自始至终维持着平稳的语调，“而且我并不是来道歉的，是为了寻求合作。”  
谈话终于切入了要点，可过于冗杂的信息量使在场的所有人都心情复杂。在长久的让人尴尬不已的沉默后，头发早已花白的老兵安娜从沙发上站了起来。  
“你想让我们怎么做？”  
“我希望得到守望先锋的协助，由你们出面曝光并破坏这些信号发射装置。而我们会帮助你们解决重新召集守望先锋的合法性问题。”  
“值得一谈，或许我们可以择日进行一次正式的会面商讨。”  
这样的会回答终于让沃斯卡娅女士紧绷着的身体稍有放松，接着说出了下文：  
“以及，我接到一个‘朋友’的另一份消息。你们的前任指挥官已经动身前往瑞士，但他似乎要有麻烦了。”

 

DAY 19

剧烈的爆炸让脑中嗡鸣一片，震耳欲聋的声响与尖锐的耳鸣共同刺激着濒临极限的神经。霰弹枪的枪口上一秒还抵在自己的眉心，下一秒就已啷当落地。莫里森被扑倒在地，视线越过莱耶斯的肩膀，看到了上方即将坠落的天花板。他牵动声带，吸入大股的浓烟，来不及发出声响。  
“加布里尔——！”  
窒息一般的抽气声从老兵的喉管中挤出，他拼命重复着呼吸的动作，却仿佛汲取不到半点的氧气。  
“喂。”  
飞机的轰鸣声震耳欲聋，莫里森只觉得眼前阵阵发黑。他试图挪动手脚，却头重脚轻地摔在了地上。  
“喂！”  
手臂上传了尖锐的触感，仿佛被锋利的五爪扣住，他近乎本能地想要挣脱，却再次重心不稳直直地栽倒。  
“你他妈这是——”  
“莱耶斯？”  
破碎的音节由受损的声带艰难发出，他终于彻底清醒了，大颗大颗的汗珠在他的眉骨上聚拢，堪堪悬挂了许久，滴落在灰白的睫毛上。莱耶斯见他自己能站起便松了手，冷哼一声说到：  
“做噩梦了。”  
“我…没有。”  
莫里森用手掌托着嗡嗡作响的脑袋，他的意识还不知在何处盘旋，一句再简单不过的反驳都要花很大的力气。  
“你有，只是不记得了。”  
试图说服对方的拉锯战简直无聊透顶，莱耶斯自认早已摒弃了这种浪费时间的做法，可此时此此刻他又莫名执着起来。也许他只是不愿承认，在很久之前这就是他与莫里森最常有的对话方式，他的舌头在为旧习惯的回归欢欣鼓舞。  
“随便你，或许我有，但我毫无印象。”  
被冷汗泡透的衣物让人难受无比，莫里森实在不想多费口舌。一边随口敷衍着，一边迅速卸下身上的装备，正将夹克脱下时，莱耶斯突然说话了：  
“你的伤口没有愈合？”  
伤口？  
莫里森有些不明所以。他伸手在在自己的上身摸索了一圈，很快就发现贴身的上衣被撕开了一块，露出了腰后一道足有十公分长的撕裂状创口。伤口没有流血也毫无知觉，甚至一直维持着新鲜的触感，丝毫没有愈合过或者将要愈合的迹象。  
“我吸食了足够多的灵魂。”  
莱耶斯再次开口，言下之意是他现在身体状态很稳定，与他暂时‘融为一体’的莫里森也理应如此。  
莫里森又摸了摸伤口，回忆片刻后确认这是在多拉多从核电站内撤退时留下的。那已经是前天的事情了，他在心里默默计算了一下与莱耶斯‘融合’的时间，立刻就想到了缘由——芯片的运载能力到极限了。他对此早有察觉，自己的体能在日渐衰退，突如其来的困倦变得频繁。一切的一切都在说明，留给他，或者说留给他们的时间不多了。  
“说话，童子军。”  
这会儿莱耶斯正紧盯着自己等一个答复，莫里森努力思考着该怎样掩饰过去，可他的脑子里仿佛灌满了锈铁，无论如何也运转不动。  
“我没事。”  
“因为‘stardust’？”  
这不算太意外，只要莱耶斯想刨根问底，总能被他找到些线索。可现在的时机不对，或许这个时机永远都对不了，至少此时此刻莫里森不想谈这个。  
“与你无关。”  
他继续脱下了贴身的短袖，疲倦至极的身体让莫里森什么也不想顾及，以至于冰凉的手指落在后背上时，他才惊觉莱耶斯已经站在了自己身后。指尖小心地摩挲着凹凸不平的伤疤，可受损的肌肉无法拥有正常的触觉反射，再如何轻柔的触碰也只能带来麻木和刺痛。痛苦的记忆被惊醒，高温和剧痛袭击了莫里森的神经，他忽然反身就是一肘正中莱耶斯的下颚，白骨面具应声飞了出去。  
“离我远点！”  
“你他妈……”莱耶斯差点被莫里森的胳膊肘顶断脖子，脏话已经出了口，却又突然被卡住，“等等，你看不见？”  
莫里森身体僵硬了一瞬，莱耶斯知道自己猜对了。莫里森的双眼茫然地直视着前方，扩散的瞳孔表明它们似乎无法聚焦。  
“我说了与你无关。”  
这句话再次激怒了莱耶斯，他已经很久不这样易怒了。自从‘重生’以来，他的情绪逐渐变得难以捉摸又晦涩阴冷，或许连他自己都没意识到，他体内某个曾经鲜活无比的部分正在缓缓苏醒。  
“摆谱很有趣？陶醉在自我牺牲的满足感里，以为自己是救世主？是他妈受难的基督？”  
“和这些没有关系，你简直……不可理喻莱耶斯！”  
“不可理喻的从来都是你！”莱耶斯的音量在拔高，残破又嘶哑的声音几近失真，“正义感把你的脑子都泡傻了！好好看看你都干了些什么！”  
“该死的，我……”   
身体的衰弱影响到了精神的稳定，莫里森有些难以组织语言。接二连三的爆炸声轰炸着他的耳朵，他看见染满鲜血的狙击枪，看见争先恐后的媒体与记者，看见大屏幕上风雪漫天的西伯利亚，看见一片火光中轰然坠地的天花板。  
“好吧好吧都是我的错！这样你就高兴了？”  
突如其来的愤怒充斥了他不堪重负的身躯，即便失去了清晰的视觉，他也能准确无误地将拳头送到莱耶斯脸上。  
“棒极了……”  
莫里森还没来得及消化这些单词，莱耶斯的拳头就直直打中了他的鼻梁。  
温热的液体瞬间涌进鼻腔，‘活着’对他们而言不再是一个定义模糊的单词，真实的痛感正在将生命力重新注入骨髓。莱耶斯的金属手甲让这一击格外地有份量，无比熟悉的感觉让身体疯狂叫嚣，肌肉比大脑更快做出响应，莫里森几乎立刻就将莱耶斯拦腰扑倒在地。  
指节在撞击太阳穴时发出脆响，肾上腺素在疯狂分泌，粗鲁的本能大口撕咬着矜持的理智。他们吞吐彼此的呼吸，舔舐口中的咸腥，仿佛隔空进行着一场热切的舌吻。如果不是衰老的脸庞和病态的肤色在警示着发生过的一切，他们的战场转恐怕早已扩张至唇齿。  
莫里森喜欢这种粗暴的肉搏，他几乎是凭着直觉在动作，每一丝空气的流动和每一点细微的动静都让人欣喜无比。他们在地上扭打作一团，用实打实的拳头和膝盖招呼对方，所幸莫里森的眼睛让他很快落了下风，不大会的功夫莱耶斯终于喘着粗气将他摁在了地上。  
粗重的气息喷在莱耶斯脸上，轻轻颤动着的睫毛暴露了莫里森的不安。  
“满意了吗？”  
莱耶斯被这句话噎了一噎，他盯着莫里森从未褪色的湛蓝双瞳，忽然觉得无所适从。  
他满意了吗？  
莱耶斯已经很久没想过这个问题了。他的名字被镌刻在阿灵顿国家公墓的墓碑上，属于‘永远的英雄’加布里尔·莱耶斯的一切都已埋入绿茵覆盖的土地。他的灵魂随着牧师的祷告升入天堂，残破的躯壳被遗弃在了地狱。  
他在憎恨着什么？又在期待着什么？  
“不满意。”  
爱与恨都是很自私的感情，没人会对口头的爱国主义感同身受，也没人会对纸面的理念不合恨之入骨。  
就像莱耶斯并不会因为政治的黑暗憎恶国家，也不会因为民众的抗议对人类失望。可当他的爱人被政治胁迫，当他的归属被民众攻击，当他在冰天雪地中逐渐失去知觉，却从收音机里听见莫里森否认暗影守望的存在时，所有爱恨就都成了切肤之痛。  
他想要什么？  
“我要你承认，”  
在莱耶斯近乎传奇的一生中，遇见战争，遇见死亡，遇见世界毁灭，遇见绝处逢生都算不上奇迹。奇迹是遇见理解他如同理解自己的人，奇迹是他遇见了莫里森。  
他们是如此地了解彼此，以至于永远无法说服对方，也永远无法真正决裂。即便在风雪吞噬意识的最后一刻，莱耶斯也从未觉得莫里森抛弃了自己。那只是他宣泄悲痛的借口，是他与绝望抗争的理由。  
你的左眼如何会误解自己右眼？你的右手又怎会遗弃自己左手呢？  
“承认你只是个普通人，”  
不需要保护所有人，  
“不是上帝，”  
不需要承担所有事，  
“也不是神。”  
不需要拯救这个操蛋的世界。  
几近枯死的朽木探出了根须，游荡已久的亡魂想起了故居。记忆泉口忽然涌出了水流，脱口而出的单词，毫无意识的举动，周而复始的梦境，任何一个细节都在触动着老朽的神经。湿润的气息越靠越近，在鼻尖就要碰在一起的时候轻轻错开，如同迟疑了一个世纪那么久，肌肤与肌肤终于轻柔地相碰。  
莱耶斯亲吻了莫里森的眼角。  
两人之间安静得可怕，他们拉拽着对方身上的衣物，将齿印和涎液留在暧昧的位置，又不约而同地避开接吻。调情与爱抚被直接跳过，莱耶斯将莫里森的下体攥在手心缓缓磨蹭，低于常人的体温让莫里森颤抖了一下，失焦的蓝色眼瞳不安地低垂着。两根手指直接刺进了后穴，暂时的失明让莫里森格外紧张，他皱着眉头轻哼了一声，对此却没有任何表示。  
愈发急促的喘息声只会让沉默更显尴尬，急躁的动作大多只是虚张声势。莫里森连裤子都没脱掉，他用僵硬的身体配合着莱耶斯同样僵硬的动作，不知道想以此证明什么。  
证明他们依旧相爱吗？证明他们能够原谅彼此吗？证明他们可以重新开始吗？  
“你根本不知道什么叫放松。”  
莱耶斯抽出了手指，低声抱怨着给自己找了个台阶下。莫里森的身体完全没有进入状态，其实莱耶斯也是。所幸莫里森没有趁机讥讽莱耶斯，甚至没打算把自己的裤链重新拉好。他摸索着原地坐下，揉捏起两边的太阳穴来。  
真是一次狼狈的……老天，莱耶斯都不知道该怎么形容。  
他背对莫里森找了个货箱坐下，焦躁地抖着腿，满脑子只想着来几根香烟。上帝知道他多久没有这样的念头了，当习惯性的动作出现的手指上时，他都觉得有那么点陌生。他一度以为这些记忆再也不会找上门来了，可它们就是来了，一个接着一个，让人措手不及。  
飞机的货仓里亮着昏暗的红色应急灯，莱耶斯回过头去，看见恶俗的颜色正好打在莫里森的后背上。莱耶斯曾熟悉那上面的每一道痕迹——左肩的流弹擦伤，右腰的碎片贯穿，肩胛的锐器扎入——莱耶斯能说出它们所有的来历，或是亲眼所见，或是逼迫莫里森详细口述。  
但现在不再如此了。莫里森的后背被一整块巨大的烫伤所覆盖，高温灼烧过的皮肉鲜红而丑陋，顺着腰线一路斑驳，延伸至裤腰深处。  
莫里森梦境中的场景一闪而过，莱耶斯忽然就明白了这块伤疤的成因。他的手指再次不受控制地向莫里森的而后背靠近，在即将触碰时却忽然有了感同身受般的痛楚，这使他在仅仅一厘之隔的地方生生停住。  
那真的很痛。  
“那真的很痛。”  
莱耶斯愣了一愣，这不是他开的口。他做贼一般地收回了手指，不明所以地反问：  
“什么？”  
“你的脸，你的伤，还有你的身体。”莫里森停下了手上的动作，“我能感觉到，当我碰到你的时候。”  
这让莱耶斯无所适从，他如同被人缝上了嘴巴，只能干坐在原地，眼睁睁看着莫里森的脊背逐渐弯曲。  
“我承认，我只是个士兵，是个普通人。我竭尽全力了，别无选择。”  
我选择了失去你。  
“从前你就说得没错，我是个自以为是的疯子。”  
说完莫里森站了起来，蹲下身寻找散落在地的衣物。他不是第一次这样了，对此不算全无准备，只需休息一阵视力就会慢慢复原。因此他打算当刚才的一切全没发生过，穿回衣服好好睡上一晚，以期他的视力能顺利恢复，好不影响到明天的计划。但他的手还没能碰到自己的上衣，莱耶斯冰凉的体温就靠了过来。后背湿润的触感让莫里森猝不及防，当他意识到那是莱耶斯的舌头时，莱耶斯的左手已经环住了他的腰。  
濡湿的舌尖轻柔地舔舐着莫里森的后背，亲吻每一寸狰狞的伤痕，用唇舌安抚着这块触觉异常的肌肤。细微的战栗没能逃过莱耶斯的眼睛，他更加细致地在那些凹凸不平的疤痕上舔弄着，还用指腹去勾画每一块伤疤的轮廓。莱耶斯能感觉到莫里森后背的肌肉在随着舌头的动作绷紧，这使他乐此不疲，并且越发恶劣。在灵活的舌尖一路向下停在了尾椎，而莱耶斯也伸手要去扯那碍事的裤腰时，莫里森终于用手阻止了他的动作。  
“把衣服脱了。”莫里森主动褪下了自己的外裤，“你知道我的习惯。”  
这才是莱耶斯熟悉的节奏，他哼笑一声收回手，迅速脱起了自己的衣物。他当然记得，莫里森不喜欢穿着衣服做爱，尤其不喜欢莱耶斯企图穿戴整齐地操他。他会扒光莱耶斯身上的每一件遮挡物，连同理智和矜持一起丢在地上。  
他们一言不发地将自己剥了个干净，又迅速和另一具肉体纠缠在了一起。亲昵的接吻依旧被十分默契地规避，但撕咬对方的力度变得野蛮而放肆起来。暂时失明的莫里森默许了莱耶斯主导这场性爱，他竭力克制对身后异物感的排斥，也放任着莱耶斯在他的胸前留下宣告占有的标记。  
天杀的，莫里森的后穴紧得像他妈第一次干这事，莱耶斯觉得自己的手指被卡得动弹不得。上帝作证，莱耶斯原本只是想让莫里森放松点的，但莫里森的胸肌如同被施了咒语，谁也没法拒绝这样饱满又富有弹性的口感。他忍不住使劲吮吸了一口，直到莫里森用痛哼和拳头表示了抗议，莱耶斯才如梦初醒般地松了口。  
“太磨蹭了，你是硬不起来吗？”  
莫里森挑衅立即有了成效，莱耶斯的手指在后穴内转了转方向，几乎是凭着直觉就刺中了某个重要的开关。莱耶斯手中的腰肢不出所料地颤抖起来，他再接再厉地刺激着愈加敏感起来的腺体，用不轻不重的力度一点一点地揉按着。  
“不够……再用力——啊！”  
突然的戳刺让莫里森的腰直接弹了起来，毫无掩饰的声音就这样冲破了牙关。低哑的嗓音显然算不上美妙，但它仍然给了莱耶斯耳朵造成了不小的刺激。  
手指抽插的力度忽然加大，节奏也变得更加急促，莱耶斯提前将第三根手指加了进去。酥麻的快感顺着脊背悄悄向上攀爬，如蚁噬一般小口小口蚕食着莫里森的意志力。他的双手用力地擒住了莱耶斯的肩，渐渐憋不住压在喉咙里的低吟，跪立着的双腿也再难掩饰它们的颤抖。毫无疑问，视觉的缺失让莫里森的其他感官更加敏锐了。  
“还不够吗？”  
莱耶斯将唇瓣贴在莫里森的耳廓上，用破损的声带发出嘶哑的问句。莫里森抖得更加厉害了，他的皮肤逐渐被情欲熬出嫩红的颜色，贴在莱耶斯冰凉的身体上仿佛能听见‘滋滋’的声响。  
无声的变化让莱耶斯兴奋不已，他的下体早就硬得像烙铁一样了，可他仍在加快着手上的速度。  
“莱…耶斯！”  
后穴带来的快感如细雨般绵密，它们慢吞吞地扼住了莫里森的咽喉，不急不躁地一点点收紧。等莫里森试图做出抵抗时，就只能徒劳地张开唇齿，发出窒息般的呜咽。  
“唔……可以了…”  
“不可以。”  
莱耶斯还没玩够。  
“够了……嗯啊！”  
“不够。”  
他甚至还在前列腺的位置用力揉弄了一把。  
“操…加比！”  
身后的进攻忽然停止，莫里森终于有机会呼吸了，他被莱耶斯从暗波汹涌的欲海中捞起，贪婪而急促地汲取着氧气。  
“你叫我什么？”  
手指退出，真家伙登场，莱耶斯蓄势已久的性器抵在了莫里森的穴口。他心不在焉地揉捏着莫里森结实又挺翘的臀部，用嘶哑得几乎要听不见的声说到：  
“我刚才没听清。”  
“那你现在听清楚点，”莫里森的双眼无法聚焦，空洞的瞳孔却仿佛有摄人的魔力，将所有与他对视的人困在望不见边际的深蓝海底，“我叫你用你的‘牙签’操我。”  
滑铁卢的黄昏被第一声枪响击碎，马其顿骑兵的铁蹄踏进了巴比伦的城门，莫里森用下沉的腰肢将莉莉丝手中的禁果塞进了莱耶斯嘴里。  
紧致而火热的内里仿佛要将莱耶斯逼得立刻缴械，他按捺不住发出一声哑吟，凶狠地在莫里森的肩膀上回敬了一个鲜红的齿痕。他双手钳住莫里森的大腿，挺腰，送胯，手臂发力，响亮的呻吟立即就被挤出莫里森的喉咙。  
“别停——”莫里森粗喘着说到，“继续！”  
莱耶斯当然没打算停，但莫里森已经主动扭送起了自己的腰与臀。精壮而柔韧的肌肉随着动作拉伸、起伏，细细泌出的薄汗让它们泛起诱人的光泽。他大声地喘息着，滚烫的鼻息落在莱耶斯耳边，用粗糙的手掌摩挲莱耶斯的后颈。一阵阵奇异的电流窜过莱耶斯的四肢百骸，如同鲜血在血管内奔流，如同植物在雨后疯长，他仿佛在这温暖的快感中融化，发出心满意足的喟叹。  
“还要深…”莫里森要求到，“对！深一点，唔！”  
肤色青白的双手把莫里森的两瓣臀肉掰得更开，大开大合地抽送着自己的性器，将莫里森口中的声音统统顶得粉碎。莱耶斯发了狠似的地操弄着莫里森的后穴，每一次顶撞都狠狠挤压着已经极度敏感了的前列腺，激得莫里森忍受不住想要躲闪，又被莱耶斯的双手死死禁锢。莫里森弓起身，大声地呻吟，大颗大颗的汗珠砸在莱耶斯的胸膛上。他用手摸索着找到莱耶斯的脸颊，在喉咙深处含着一个名字，俯身亲吻那瘢痕遍布的面容。  
“你想说什么？说出来。”  
粗重的喘息声混在一起分不出彼此，莱耶斯空出手来握住了莫里森的性器，一面低声引诱着莫里森，一面快速套弄起来。  
“哈啊……再快点！加比…快点！”  
可怜的小东西早已涨得通红，不断抖动着渗出半透明的液体，在毫无技巧可言的刺激下迫不及待地吐出更多。  
“加比…拜托……加比！”  
前后夹击的快感几乎将莫里森的脑袋烧到当机，他双手钳住莱耶斯的下颚，亮得吓人的双瞳慢慢聚焦，视线牢牢定在了莱耶斯的脸上。他的整个身体都在止不住地战栗，后穴忽然颤抖着收紧。  
“加比！”  
莫里森高扬起头颅，绷紧的身体是一把弦如满月的弯弓，拉长的颈线化作帕里斯的利箭，正中莱耶斯的阿噶琉斯之踵。莱耶斯直视着莫里森的双眼，心甘情愿地在无边无际的湛蓝中溺毙。他慢慢倾身靠近，唇瓣拂过莫里森眉心的疤痕，轻轻地，轻轻地把吻又一次印在了莫里森的眼角。  
是在叫我吗？  
我的金发男孩，我的天使，我的太阳。


	9. Chapter 9

DAY 20

运输机用轰鸣声催促着队员们启程，安吉拉最后清点了一遍所有的物品，带上它们走向了停机坪。运输机的旁边安娜与莱因哈特已经准备就绪，可让安吉拉不太高兴的是，整装待发的查莉娅也同他们站在一起。  
“我以为这是一次前守望先锋成员之间的内部任务。”  
鉴于沃斯卡娅女士口中的‘真相’，她很难不对来自俄罗斯的查莉娅有所偏见。  
“如果不想让任务目的暴露，来自俄罗斯方面的掩护是必须的。”安娜耸了耸肩说，“没时间把来龙去脉跟其他人解释清楚了，我也不想解释。”  
“你们不觉得最该得到解释的人是我吗？我到现在还被蒙在鼓里。”莱因哈特敲击着胸前的铠甲，“但是我的朋友们，无论什么险境，莱因哈特愿意效命！”  
“噢——你从来都是这么热心，莱因哈特，我会在路上跟你解释的。”安娜拍了拍身边的大个子，转头对一旁的麦克雷说到，“杰西就留在基地接应我们，牛仔小子会打消所有人的疑惑的。”  
“交给我吧，女士。”  
麦克雷抬了抬自己的牛仔帽，示意自己一定完成任务。  
这样的场景安吉拉实在太熟悉了，如果此时莫里森与莱耶斯在场，她几乎要以为自己还是十年多前那个刚加入守望先锋的小姑娘。莱因哈特在大声喧哗，安娜会协调所有成员的工作，莱耶斯在跟莫里森吵着永远会和解的架，或者训斥从来学不乖的麦克雷。安吉拉眼中的哀伤马上就要凝成泪水，她赶紧揉了揉眼角，快步走进机舱，努力让自己别那么多愁善感。  
“齐格勒博士，我为今天下午的莽撞行为道歉。”查莉娅紧随其后，追上去叫住了安吉拉，“我无意冒犯，只是想确保你的情绪稳定。”  
“啊……？啊，没事，我并不介意。”  
“以及，我还有些话想要传达给你。”  
“嗯…好的，请说？”  
如此直接的说话方式让安吉拉有那么一点点愕然，她只能含混地应了几声，礼貌地扯了扯嘴角。  
“我知道守望先锋的事迹，并对你们的指挥官们抱以敬仰。他们都是勇士，是值得敬佩的人。”她大大方方地向安吉拉说到，“我知道这个世界、这个社会都很复杂，我是说或许，士兵或许会成为政治的工具。但齐格勒博士，人们会记住英雄的，他们是真正英雄。”  
查莉娅的声音是那么的坚定而有力，以至于安吉拉竟愣了一愣，片刻后才慢慢展开了笑容。她理了理耳边的鬓发，疲惫却柔和地笑着，说：  
“谢谢你，查莉娅。杰克与加布里尔是真正的英雄，他们永远都是。”  
他们。  
再寻常不过的单词忽然让安吉拉脑中灵光一闪。  
他们延续了彼此的生命。  
安吉拉忽然将手中的所有东西扔在地上，大声咒骂自己的愚蠢，转身就向机舱外跑去。  
她真是恨透了迟钝的自己，竟然此时此刻才意识到，‘stardust’从来就不是莫里森单方面的牺牲。如果莫里森的血清能够使莱耶斯的而身体恢复正常，那莱耶斯的也同样可以让莫里森重获新生！在士兵强化计划中，莫里森与莱耶斯第一次拯救了对方，是通过交换身体的一部分。而这一次，再一次，他们还能用同样的方式拯救彼此。  
“安吉拉！你要去哪里？”  
莱因哈特的大嗓门充满了疑问，安吉拉连回头的时间也没有，只能拼了命地大喊：  
“我很快！等我！千万要等我！”

 

DAY 21

曾今的守望先锋总部现在变成了一个铺满草坪和大理石的纪念广场，矗立着高大的纪念碑被落日余晖罩上了一层鲜红的颜色，上面刻着许多人的名字，理所当然地也包括了莫里森和莱耶斯。他们的目标就位于这块纪念碑的后方，一座象征意义多于实际意义的守望先锋纪念馆。除了后现代风格的建筑外形和长篇大论的历史资料，莱耶斯想象不到里面还能有什么莫里森需要的东西。  
今天是休息日，宽阔平整的草坪上有三三两两休憩着的游客，有动作亲昵的情侣，还有结伴玩耍的小孩。莱耶斯与莫里森藏身于两栋楼之间的阴影中，一边观察广场着上的动静，一边等待太阳下山。  
暖色的夕阳迟迟不肯彻底离去，莱耶斯百无聊赖地打量着视野范围中的每一个人，忽然被一束香槟色的反光晃到了眼睛。只见离他不远的地方有几个小孩正围着一个小土坑，其中一个黑发的小男孩兴奋地高举起沾满泥土的手，一枚香槟色的金属环状物在他手中反射出金灿的光芒。  
他一声不吭地离开了原地，根本没有打算知会莫里森一声的意思。事实上从昨天早上起他们之间就没再说过一句话，因为一些心照不宣的原因。  
一场兴之所至的性爱什么也改变不了，没法让守望先锋的总部不爆炸，没法让西伯利亚的事故不发生，没法让暗影守望不成立。矛盾不会随风飘逝，问题也不会凭空消失，除了让他们一觉醒来恨不得自己杀了自己之外，没有任何助益。  
莱耶斯尾随着这群兴高采烈的小孩走了一段距离，等到拿着戒指的那个黑发小男孩与其他几人挥手告别后，他才缓步靠了上去。  
“喂，你。”  
嘶哑的声音从小男孩背后幽幽地传来，男孩的肩膀明显哆嗦了一下，僵硬着脖子慢慢回过了头。  
“这个，给我。”  
亮着寒光的尖爪冲小男孩的左手指了指，男孩的肩膀又哆嗦了一下，颤巍巍地蹲下身，将一枚香槟色的戒指放在了地上。他脸上半点血色也没有了，仿佛青天白日里见了鬼，抖着腿倒退了几步，然后扭头就跑。  
莱耶斯冷哼了一声，弯腰拾起那枚比标准机械零件还要造型简单的金属环状物。那是一枚香槟色的戒指，长时间的掩埋让它的色泽稍显黯淡，外侧还有一点点灼烧过的痕迹。  
时隔六年，莱耶斯居然拾到了他与莫里森的订婚戒指，还是一群小孩从守望先锋总部遗址所在的草地里挖出来的。这是他交给莫里森的那一枚，属于他的那枚戒指早在西伯利亚的事故后不知所踪。莱耶斯自己都没有意识到他的动作有多么轻柔，锐利的爪尖小心翼翼地划过戒指的内侧，感受着上面细微的起伏。  
‘I’ll go your way ,too.’  
“这有什么出处吗？”  
记忆中莫里森曾这样问过莱耶斯，那时他们躺在同居公寓的双人床上，莫里森抚摸着对戒内侧的凹痕，很是好奇。  
“莱昂纳德·科恩，他的一首短诗。”莱耶斯用胡子蹭着莫里森的脖子，莫里森越怕痒，他就越喜欢这么干，“一个诗人、作家、歌手、艺术家，随你怎么称呼。”  
“听起来是个很浪漫的人，”莫里森把玩着手上的戒指，话语的尾音稍稍上扬，“和你一样。”  
不轻不重的拳头替莱耶斯回答了他，莫里森装模作样地躲了躲，忽然笑着轻声说到：  
“嘿，加比。”  
“干嘛？”  
“你觉得我们有机会死在一起吗？”  
莱耶斯愣了愣，皱着眉头答道：  
“今天忘吃治脑子的药了？”  
“我是说真的，有句话叫什么来着？‘殊途同归’。”莫里森在柔软的被褥中翻了个身，大半个人都赖在莱耶斯身上，说，“那很难得。”  
刺耳的警报声突然响起，莱耶斯从回忆中惊醒，回身向纪念广场的方向看去。惊慌失措的人群自广场的方向四散奔逃，连续的枪声与刺耳的警报都是从那里传来的。莱耶斯顾不上更多，立刻雾化身体向莫里森所在的方向赶去，他在混乱的人群中感应着莫里森的位置，'地狱火'的怒吼正赶上打爆一台战争型智械的核心电路。  
“这是什么情况？”  
不知疲惫的机械不会给他们太多交流的时间，莫里森从地上翻身起来第一件事就是冲莱耶斯身后来了一发螺旋飞弹，被击中的汽车发生了爆炸，暂时阻挡了几个正往这边行进的战争型智械。  
“不知道，先隐蔽再说。”  
他们趁着爆炸的阻隔迅速找到了掩体，只见那些战争型智械的目标非常明确，齐齐走向了位于广场中央的守望先锋纪念馆。  
“糟糕，它们的目标是纪念馆。”  
“为什么？里面有什么？”  
莱耶斯的问题没人回答，莫里森的话音刚刚落地，人就已经冲了出去。他将螺旋飞弹射向纪念馆的反方向，爆炸的巨响迅速吸引了大部分智械的注意力。这种与找死无异的做法让莱耶斯大为火光，他咒骂着雾化了身体，用暗影步将自己直接送到了莫里森身后。话还没说出口，倒被莫里森抢了先：  
“掩护我。”  
说完打开一枚生物立场丢在地上，抬手开启了面罩右侧的开关，战术目镜立刻亮起了危险的红光。普通的步枪子弹顿时如同长了眼睛，极其精准地从各种刁钻的角度击毁战争型智械的核心电路，一颗也不浪费。  
莱耶斯已经不知道这是第多少次痛骂莫里森的鲁莽与自大了，他愤恨地磨了磨牙根，径直扑向莫里森背后的智械，用霰弹枪暴躁的吼叫宣泄着不满。事实证明他们的配合堪称完美，莫里森的突击将大量智械吸引到了反方向，并将它们的队列撕开了一个缺口。如果不出意外，他们就能从这个缺口突围，顺利进入纪念馆内部，拿走莫里森需要的东西。  
然而意外随时存在，绝望的尖叫声突然在纪念碑的后方响起。一位戴眼镜的年轻的女士从地上跌跌撞撞地爬起，精致的套装上蹭满了泥土，慌不择路地就要往莫里森所在的方向跑来。  
“救救我！求你！”  
莫里森立即改变了行进方向，莱耶斯暗自啐了一口，依旧掩护在莫里森后方。  
“要救人就快——”  
莱耶斯的牢骚被突然掐断，他来不及再发出警告，反身抱住莫里森，将其一把压在身下。机枪的扫射声在同时响起，年轻女士尖叫着躲回了纪念碑的后方，莱耶斯则将自己与莫里森同时雾化，用最快的速度把两人转移到一架报废的智械后方，勉强算是有了掩体。  
密集的火力让两人头都抬不起来，哨卫模式下的战争型智械仅凭他们二人根本无法应付。莱耶斯主张趁着换弹间隙强行突进，直接拆掉那台哨卫模式的智械，而莫里森却认为哨卫模式下的智械无法移动，完全可以依靠掩体逐渐转移，避免正面交火。两人针锋相对差点没吵起来，就在这时一声嘹亮的怒喝忽然破空而至。  
“都闪开——！”  
只看见一具硕大的金属铠甲从远处直冲过来，不偏不倚撞碎了火力全开的战争型智械。  
“别担心朋友们，我是你们的护盾！”  
莱因哈特挥舞着他的火箭重锤，笑声一如既往的雄厚有力。  
“给你屏障了！”  
另一个洪亮的陌生女声响起，紧接着一道来自查莉娅的投射屏障被套在了莱耶斯身上。莱耶斯当机立断翻身跃出掩体，拥有致命杀伤力的霰弹枪迅速肃清了身边的敌人。然而投射屏障并没能维持多久，莱耶斯很快就被暴露在了火力之下，子弹击穿了他的侧肋，使他不得不低吼着曲下了身。所幸他的突袭为莫里森争取了足够的时间，再次亮起的战术目镜重新将智械的包围圈撕开了缺口。  
“这里就交给我们了！”莱因哈特举起了他的能量护盾，“面——对——我——！”  
莫里森立刻加速冲向莱耶斯身边，莱耶斯也十分默契在他接近时将两人同时雾化，尽可能快地突破了战争型智械的防线，直奔守望先锋纪念馆而去。  
这座城市早已在长久的和平中懈怠，日常警备根本无法应付这种有组织的突发智械袭击，莱耶斯与莫里森轻而易举地就闯入了纪念馆的数据中心。  
“你到底要找什么？”  
莱耶斯用左手悄悄按住不断漏出黑雾的伤口，跟在莫里森身后，看着他撬开了数据中心的中央处理器，在数不清的线路板里翻找着什么。  
“前守望先锋总部的固态数据硬盘。”莫里森一边快速地查看着每一块线路板，一边简略的解释到，“守望先锋的机密级资料全部有单独的物理储存方式，与整个城市的公共数据设施混在一起。”  
“就在总部爆炸的前两天，守望先锋的云端数据库遭到黑客入侵，资料几乎全部损毁，但我早有防备。”他似乎找到了那块硬盘，迅速接上了移动存储设备，尽可能多地将数据导出，“去打开那边的电脑，你依旧持有查阅资料库的最高权限。我不确定你的指纹是否还有效，但虹膜扫描应该是没问题的。”  
莱耶斯有成堆的问题想要逼问莫里森，但沉默了片刻还是照做了。大量的文件被解压导出，其中有一个单独的加密文件忽然跳了出来。那是一个深蓝色的半透明界面，没有指纹验证，也没有虹膜扫描，只有一个需要补全的密码。  
‘We are all ________.’  
如此落后的加密方式没法让人不在意。莱耶斯试着输入‘overwatch’，错误，尝试‘soldiers’，依旧错误。  
“这里有个……嘿，等等，你他妈这是怎么回事？”  
莱耶斯回过头去看向莫里森，却意外地发现莫里森身上也在飘散出极不稳定的黑雾，它们来自莫里森腹部的一个新鲜伤口。  
“什么时候受伤的？刚才？”  
他正要转身向莫里森走去，却见莫里森的耳廓抖动了一下，猛地拽下了正在传输中的储存设备，大喊了一声：  
“趴下！”  
数据中心的墙体根本无法抵挡高爆弹药的轰击，坦克模式下的战争型智械完全变身成了致命的战争机器。莱耶斯没有时间思考，他将来不及后撤的莫里森扑在身下，被弹片贯穿身体时发出痛苦的嘶吼。  
“天杀的……”  
趁着弹药发射的间隙，被炮火波及的莱耶斯被莫里森拖回了电脑桌台的后方，他抬头望了眼依旧亮着蓝光的密码界面，又低头看了看伤口处在不断溢出黑雾的莫里森，咬牙切齿地说：  
“不觉得该解释点什么？”  
“要解释的东西太多了。”莫里森痛嘶着取下了面罩，将一直护在身前的存储设备塞进莱耶斯手里，说，“这些事情早该被解决的，但很可惜，我们没有。”  
第二发炮弹落在的桌台前方的不远处，爆炸的冲击险些将其整个掀翻。莱耶斯难得地用西语骂了一长串脏话，狠狠瞪了莫里森一眼，决定不搭理这个满嘴胡话的疯子，先想办法脱困才好。  
“莱耶斯。”  
“又干嘛？！”  
霰弹枪的弹药不多了，下一发炮弹不会让他们等上太久，莱耶斯的身体却已经维持不住形态。他此时就像只暴躁不已的大猩猩，根本不想关心莫里森说话的内容。  
“想不想亲我一下？”  
如果没有面具的遮挡，莱耶斯脸上的表情一定精彩万分，他的舌头僵硬了有足足两秒，才把剩下的单词给吐了出来。  
“……你是认真的？”  
“我看起来不像吗？”  
莫里森扯了下嘴角，居然笑了起来。他的双眼因此稍稍弯起，灰白的眼睫动了动，漏出一线通透的蓝色。精彩已经不足以形容莱耶斯的表情了，他此时的模样比见了鬼还可怕，以至于对颈侧的刺痛毫无准备。  
“操你的！莫里森！”  
针头刺破皮肉，明黄色的针剂被推入血管，眩晕感几乎立刻就冲上了头顶。  
“这是什……”  
密密麻麻的刺痛感从肢体的末端蔓延开来，他的四肢如灌了铅一般，头重脚轻地栽倒在地。莱耶斯的视线开始发黑，他看见莫里森弯下腰来，似乎在他的白骨面具上落下了一个亲吻，末了还轻声说了些什么。  
记忆突然回溯，传入耳中的每一个单词都与脑海深处的唇语发生了重叠。  
黑爪科研基地的爆炸声回荡在莱耶斯的脑中，致命的爆炸碎片在四处飞溅，霰弹枪马上就能打穿莫里森的喉咙，可莱耶斯的手指迟迟不动。鲜血淹没了莫里森眼中的海蓝，他的手指摸索着莱耶斯残破的面容，用几不可闻的声音说到：  
“Go your way.”  
回忆的洪流忽然决堤，火药、烟草、直布罗陀的星空，模糊的梦境变得清晰无比。争吵、道歉、交换的戒指，针管、心跳、被抽出的血清，属于他和不属于他的记忆一股脑涌进，难以忍受的疼痛让莱耶斯痛苦地嘶吼了出来。  
“莫里森——！”  
他的耳中嗡鸣一片，光是站起身来就耗尽了全力，等到视野再次明亮起来，莫里森却不见了踪影。  
“莫里森！”  
莱耶斯莫名慌乱起来，硬是拖着不听使唤的腿脚追了出去。他头一次觉得身上的装备如此沉重，顾不得许多只想赶紧雾化自己，哪知他的身体竟如石头一般，直直地摔在了地上。莱耶斯不可置信地卸掉手甲，只见他的双手不断腾起细细的黑雾，青白的肌肤在逐渐蜕变成健康的棕色。  
那些反复再生的细胞仿佛被注入了一股顽强的生命力，它们终于跳出了重生与凋亡的死循环，新生的肌肉在这具残破的躯体上顽强地存活了下来。仿佛它们早就是莱耶斯身体里的一部分，早就在他的的身体里牢牢扎根，欠缺的只是最后一点点水分。  
这感觉太过熟悉，就好像……  
“杰克！”  
糟糕的预感占据了莱耶斯的所有思绪，他不顾一切地叫喊起来。  
“回答我！杰克——！”  
他推开摇摇欲坠的大门，却发现门外正是漆黑一片。路边有着浅浅的积雪，花哨的圣诞装饰挂满了街头，莫里森披着驼色的呢子大衣，看不见莱耶斯一般与他擦肩而过。  
莱耶斯已经分不清这是现实还是梦境了，他茫然地跨出门去，迟疑着跟在了莫里森身后。莫里森的头发夹杂了大量的花白，神态苍老而疲惫，他快步走在空无一人的大街上，正与通讯器中的人交谈着什么。  
“没有商量的余地，我们必须寻回失踪的队员，他们是在你们的请求下被派遣的。”  
通讯器那头的声音也清晰地传入了莱耶斯耳中，步枪上膛的响声打断了对话，莱耶斯听见了莉娜的高声抗议：  
“守望先锋是维和组织！你们不能对我们采取暴力手段！”  
“我们有你们签署过的联合国授权！”  
“请退后！女士！”  
“把你的枪从博士面前拿开！”  
“够了！我同意！”莫里森停住了脚步，夜风把他的大衣刮得高高扬起，“守望先锋最高指挥官杰克·莫里森代表该组织，同意配合俄罗斯军方的一切撤退指令，我本人将亲自督促并确保行动的合理执行。”  
说完他像是一个字也不想再多听见那样，将挂在耳朵上的通讯器一把扯下，用尽全力砸在了墙上。金属耳麦被摔得粉碎，莫里森花白的发丝在冷风中颤颤发抖，他把脸埋在骨节发红的手里，很久很久都没有挪动一下。  
“先…先生……”  
一个细嫩的声音在莫里森身后响起，他想被什么东西烫到似的缩回了手，稍稍平静了一会儿，转过身看去。  
只见一个织着麻花辫的小女孩正怯怯地看着他，手里还捧着一束不怎么新鲜但被保护得很好的玫瑰花。  
“您需要……需要一束玫瑰花吗？”这个小女孩一定是第一次这么做，她的小脸涨得通红，说话的时候一直看着自己的脚尖，“这是最后一束，附…附近只有您了……”  
莱耶斯的呼吸都要停滞了，他一瞬不瞬地盯着那束玫瑰，如同有一只手伸进了他的胸腔，死死扼住了某个坚韧又脆弱的器官。  
“打算半价出售它吗？”莫里森蹲下身来，他勉强地扯出了一个笑容，尽管眼眶都还有些泛红，“可你也瞧见了，我……孤身一人。”  
这样的回答让小女孩更紧张了，她低着头嗫嚅了半天，才又小心翼翼地问到：  
“那先生您…您是跟她吵架了吗？”  
这样的逻辑显然不是一个成年人可以拥有的，莫里森差点就要被逗笑了。他无言地望着那束卖剩下的玫瑰，伸手在口袋里翻找了一会儿，掏出了一小叠零钱。  
“好吧你猜对了，我确实在跟他吵架，或许这束玫瑰可以让他原谅我。”  
小女孩的眼睛立刻就亮了起来，虽然‘她’和‘他’的区别让她疑惑了一会儿，但显然不如玫瑰重要。她羞怯地接下零钱，迫不及待地就把玫瑰交到了莫里森怀里，激动地道谢后正打算离开，却没想到莫里森会问：  
“不打算说些话祝福我吗？”  
她缩了缩脖子又紧张了起来，绞着手指想了半天，轻声说到：  
“祝您圣诞快乐，先生。”  
莫里森没有起身，很显然这不是他期待的回应。小女孩更加害怕了，她咬紧了薄薄的嘴唇，差点没哭出来。  
“……谢谢你的祝福。”  
他还在期待着什么呢？  
莫里森拍拍小女孩的头站了起来，目送小女孩离去，捧着这束特价的玫瑰花立在原地，直到黎明的曙光渐渐染亮了昏暗的天穹。  
天快要亮了，莫里森在空落落的街道上又站了一会儿，突然走向路边的垃圾桶，抬手就把玫瑰塞了进去，一刻也不停留，转身快步离开。  
那一刹那莱耶斯的心跳仿佛停止，难以置信地看向那束躺在垃圾桶里的玫瑰，发不出一点声音。寒风在高大建筑的夹缝中尖啸着穿行，冷空气争先恐后地钻进肺泡，一呼一吸间充斥了针扎般的刺痛。莱耶斯眼睁睁望着莫里森消失在长街尽头的转角，脚底却如同生了根，怎样也挪不动半分。  
直到这会儿莱耶斯才察觉遍布全身的剧痛，他体内的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着，它们在求生，在挣扎，一如六年前他从地狱归来时的痛楚。就像活着从来都是痛苦的，但死亡不是，生长永远都是艰难的，可毁灭不是。  
从来如此。  
忽然，长街的尽头响起了脚步声，空旷街道的回音让它们在莱耶斯耳中变得格外响亮。正好在他抬头望去的那一瞬间，莫里森驼色的大衣出现在了街角。莫里森身后的长街一直延伸到了天际的尽头，曙色在钢筋水泥筑起的地平线上亮起一道柔和的光边。  
莫里森眼圈通红，手指被冻得发青，天晓得在不知道什么地方挨了多久的冻。莱耶斯定定地望着莫里森逐渐靠近的身影，忽然就不知所措起来。他看着莫里森快步走到垃圾桶边，一把捞起那束半死不活的玫瑰，脚步都不曾停留一秒，扭头就向着来时的方向离开了。  
莫里森面朝着太阳升起的方向，走得越来越快，他的步伐大而急促，最后干脆奔跑了起来。那束玫瑰在风中被吹得花零叶落，莱耶斯愣神了不过片刻，抬腿便要追赶。可他脚上如同带了镣铐，腰上好似绑了铅球，每一寸移动都吃力万分。  
“该死的……莫里森！杰克·莫里森！”  
他毫不犹豫地卸去了自己的腿甲，一件一件丢掉那些重如千斤的装备。他脱下风衣，丢弃弹药，将这些碍事的武装统统卸掉。他将双脚拔出地狱的泥潭，从天堂拽回飘荡的灵魂，他大口呼吸着清晨冰冷的空气，让胸腔内的痛楚宣告他将回到人间。  
“杰克！”  
莫里森的背影很快消失不见，莱耶斯愤怒地高喊着，顺着沿途洒落的花瓣穷追不舍。他玩了命地狂奔，看不清前路，也不打算回头。等他喘着粗气追过一个拐角时突然刹车，倒退两步看见了靠坐在小巷内的莫里森。  
那束特价的玫瑰花早被折腾得奄奄一息，莫里森的左手紧紧握着它们，捂着脸的右手下漏出了极其压抑的哽咽声。  
上帝啊……你都对我的天使做了些什么？你怎么舍得让他哭泣？  
莱耶斯在莫里森面前站定，慢慢地蹲下身来。他从未见过莫里森落泪，他甚至不知道莫里森还会为什么事情落泪。  
“嘿…别哭了……”  
莱耶斯言辞笨拙地说着安慰的话，却不敢伸手去触碰他。莱耶斯知道这只是个梦境，这一切都来自于莫里森的记忆，他能听见安娜和安吉拉在冲自己呼喊，他怕任何接触都会让这个梦太快醒来。  
“你尽力了杰克，这不是你的错。”  
脖颈上传来轻微的刺痛，莱耶斯被安娜的睡眠针射中了。他的视线重新变得模糊，搜肠刮肚想再说些什么，即便知晓于事无补。  
你是我的杰克，我的金发男孩，我的天使，我的太阳。  
我依旧痛苦不堪，依旧怒不可遏，依旧绝望而不甘，可我也依旧——  
“我依旧那么……”

 

DAY 0

僻静街角的咖啡馆里零零散散地坐了三两个人，大家在这里消耗着无所事事的下午和口感一般的咖啡。  
安娜坐在一个靠窗的角落，巨大的绿植在洒满暖光的桌上投下一小片阴影。她用金属的小勺搅拌着咖啡顶层的拉花，在白色的细腻奶沫上画出了一个类似于'∞'的符号——就像两个'0'拼在了一起那样。  
迎客的风铃声响起，咖啡馆的玻璃门被人推开，一个身着黑色帽衫的高大男人走了进来，四下看了看，径直走到安娜对面坐下。  
“我还以为你不会来了呢。”  
莱耶斯稍稍抬了抬眼睛，端起安娜推过来的咖啡，一脸不耐地说道：  
“说正事。”  
好在这世上最受得了他臭脾气的人非安娜莫属了，她满不在乎的笑了笑，视线在莱耶斯脸上转了一圈，依旧用慢吞吞地语速说：  
“这颜色不错嘛。”  
闻言莱耶斯摸了一把自己的胡子，它们黑白相间的颜色倒是很符合他的实际年龄。  
“总算觉得你和我们是一个年纪的人了。”安娜抿了一口自己的红茶，清了清嗓子决定说点正事，“什么时候考虑歇一歇？退休之类的。”  
“你把我叫出来就为了说这句废话？”  
“别这么固执，真是和杰克越来越像了。”安娜用完全不像抱怨的语气抱怨了一句，“你头上可还挂着赏金，比起解决新的智械危机，我更担忧你们的安全问题。”  
这回莱耶斯没有接话，他喝了一大口咖啡，视线移向了悬挂在吧台上方的电视。  
投影的屏幕上在重播索然无味的午间新闻，面无表情的主播正在播报着一起数十年前发生在洛杉矶的意外枪杀案。这起案件在几十年间被无数次申请重审，直到最近才发布了最新的调查结果，被证实是一起牵涉到政治人物的买凶杀人案件。  
画面切换到了采访现场，一名戴眼镜的女士面对着镜头，回答来自记者的提问。  
“这起案件最初的重审申请是来自前守望先锋的指挥官杰克·莫里森，这个您知道吗？”  
“是的，我知道。”  
“您对他有什么看法？”  
“我知道直到现在大家对莫里森指挥官的看法依旧有很大分歧，可在我看来，他是个不折不扣的英雄。”  
“这几年来您一直坚持推进案件重审的进程，但这起案件在当年备受争议，您对此就没有过怀疑吗？”  
“我想最新的调查结果是对这个问题最好的答复，如果我没有坚持，莫里森指挥官没有坚持，这个结果就永远没有机会得见天日。要知道，你不能因为情况和你期望的不同就放弃你相信的东西，事情的结果会受很多因素的影响，可当你选择坚持的时候，那就是信仰。”  
莱耶斯将视线移回到了咖啡桌上，安娜放下茶杯叹了口气，顺着桌面向莱耶斯滑去一枚指甲盖大小的芯片。  
“事情有进展了，但小伙子们遇到点麻烦。或许你能帮上忙，和黑爪有关的。”  
小巧的芯片被食指接住，莱耶斯一口气喝光了咖啡，起身打算离开。  
“替我问候杰克，他还好吗？”  
莱耶斯起身的动作顿了顿，他抬起头来看向安娜，阳光照亮了黑色兜帽下的面容。他的左眼是暗夜般的深色，右眼却是一片透亮的海蓝，他用戴着香槟色戒指的右手将芯片收进了口袋，再用同样戴着另一枚香槟色戒指的左手放下了咖啡杯。  
“老样子。”  
说完他起身离开了座位，拽低了兜帽向门口走去。坐在门边的一对小情侣正头挨着头在说悄悄话，年轻大男孩的脸上满是炫耀的神色，又得意又羞涩地对年轻的女孩说到：  
“你知道吗，我们身体里的每一个原子都来自一颗爆炸的恒星……”  
你右手的原子与左手的原子也许来自不同的星球，而你的左眼也可能与我的右眼出自同源。  
一切都源自星尘，你我皆是，我们会与万物永存。  
莱耶斯在门口驻足了一秒，风铃再次摇响，他推开门走向街道，身影很快混入了来往的人群。

 

You go your way  
I'll go your way,too

 

-END-


End file.
